


The Price of a Name

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Price [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin uses his brain, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sith fuck shit up, anakin is not a reliable narrator, padme is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 50,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Anakin isn't quite sure how to deal with the clones he now commands, especially given that they refuse any attempts to individualize themselves.  The quest to help the clones is going to go further than Anakin ever imagined.





	1. Anakin Joins The War

Anakin doesn’t get to the war for three months because of his new arm.  It should have been one but Anakin is a mechanic and a tinkerer and manages to break it four times trying to ‘improve it’.  In the end, it takes a group effort from Healer Naomi Talis, Master Yoda, and Master Obi-Wan to get him to stop trying to improve it before he understands it.  It frustrates him, that arm, it sticks, and the neuro-relays aren’t always sensitive enough, and he knows he could fix it, if he just had the time.

Instead, Anakin is sent to the front, diverted from joining Master Obi-Wan when he’s needed to follow Master Koon on an air strike that required them to take a path that made the Boonta Eve Race seem like shooting down Beggars’ Canyon.

At the end of it, Anakin is left to oversee the cleanup of the battle after the former General dies, and that’s how he meets the 501st.  It’s also how Anakin learns the full story of the clones.  He’d been so distracted with his own healing that Anakin hadn’t really paid attention to the army they were fielding, and he hadn’t realized that what he did hear was sanitized on some level until he met the surviving captain.

“CT-7567, Commander,” the clone said with a salute.

Anakin frowned, but set it aside at first, “What’s the report on the casualties?”

“230 clones down sir, seven officers.”

Anakin gritted his teeth, wondering why ‘CT-7567’ seemed so indifferent to the numbers.  “Do we have everything we need to build a pyre?”

“For General Rusk?  Yes sir.”

“For all of them,” Anakin said, “all the fallen.”

“That’s not necessary, sir,” CT-7567 replied, “the ship has an incinerator for the remains.  We’ll begin shipping up within the hour, with your permission.”

Anakin’s temperamental empathy flared, and the thing that stood out the most to him was CT-7567’s lack of self-awareness, as if the man truly felt nothing for the men they’d lost.  There were hints, hidden deep inside, of deeper emotions, but it was as if CT-7567 had learned to bury it, if not shield his inner most thoughts.

“CT-7567, do you have any other name?  That’s a bit of a mouthful on a battle field.”  Anakin suspected he knew what the answer would be, but he had to ask.  This had to be a trick or something.

“Captain will work just fine sir,” CT-7567 said calmly.

“Not even a nickname?”  Anakin asked, “Something for when you’re off duty?”

“No sir,” CT-7567 said, confused.  “Clones don’t need that.  Our designation is sufficient.”

Anakin’s mechanical fist clench so suddenly and tightly the hinges squeaked.  He had a suspicion that if he pursued this course, CT-7567 would blandly block ever attempt to get an answer, regardless of whether it existed or not.  There was only one thing he could do.

“Your men fought and died with honor, Captain.  We will acknowledge that.  Make sure that there is sufficient material for their pyres alongside the General.”  Anakin said firmly.  “When the ash is cool, we’re to join General Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th for our next deployment.”

“Understood sir,” CT-7567 replied and saluted.


	2. Chapter 2

As they headed towards the meeting point with Obi-Wan, Anakin took the time to actually look at his copies of the report Obi-Wan had submitted regarding his trip to Kamino.  As he read, however, Anakin became more and more convinced that something was very, very wrong.  There were parts missing from the report that Anakin _knew_ had happened.  Things he’d heard Obi-Wan talk about before he’d left to take up part of the fight.  There was no mention of Jango Fett’s son Boba, for one, and Anakin confirmed the child existed by simply asking his Captain.  The man had refused to even consider a real name the few times Anakin had tried to bring it up subtly.

Anakin resolved to ask Obi-Wan about the report, at least, when they saw each other again.  Except that when they got to the coordinates set up for their meeting, Obi-Wan was already issuing urgent orders to head to Alsaiir to deal with an invasion on that Republic world.  Anakin didn’t even get to see his master in person, Obi-Wan sent the message over the comm and they were off.

After the Alsaiir campaign put them on the trail of Oro Dassyne, Anakin found himself stopping by Naboo, where a med center for the clones was being set up.  He had a wonderful night in Padme’s apartment with no one wondering where he was, but with the dawn, Anakin found himself thinking again about the report.

“Ani, what’s wrong?”  Padme asked as they enjoyed breakfast together.

Anakin considered not telling Padme for about six seconds.  “Have you spoken to any of the men?  I mean, had an actual conversation?”

“No,” Padme admitted, “I’ve had so many things to do.”

Anakin nodded and smiled, “That’s okay.  I’m just glad I got to see you again.  I’m just worried, I think something is wrong with the men.”

“How so?”  Padme asked.

“None of them have names, only designations,” Anakin said, “My Captain will only answer to Captain or CT-7567.  I tried to get him consider something else, but he won’t.  And the report on Kamino that I have?  It’s missing things that should be in there.”

“Things like what?”  Padme asked.

“Like Jango Fett had a son named Boba,” Anakin said.  “Obi-Wan told me about him, but he’s not mentioned anywhere.  I can’t even find a record of the Republic putting him into their abominable child care system.”

“Have you asked Obi-Wan?  Maybe it’s an oversight.”

“I haven’t spoken to Obi-Wan in person since he left Coruscant months ago.  We talk via comm, but I’m not sure I can explain this,” Anakin said.

Padme leaned back in her seat, one hand twirling her fork back and forth as she considered things.  “I have access to some of the Council reports as a Senator, I’m fairly certain Geonosis would be one of them.  I can look it up and see what the differences are.”

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble?”  Anakin asked.

“No,” Padme shook her head, “I have the same right as any other Senator to look at them.”

Anakin reached over to still Padme’s still twirling fork, “I want you to be safe, but if you want to help me, I’d appreciate it.”

Padme put her hand over his, “That’s what marriage is about Anakin, we help each other in all things.  I trust you to know what you’re talking about.  Why don’t you try asking Obi-Wan if he knows what happened to Boba Fett next time you talk to him?  Blame it on me.”

“I can do that,” Anakin allowed.  It would be very interesting to hear what Obi-Wan had to say on the matter.

It was hard for them to say goodbye after breakfast.  Anakin especially was reluctant to part ways with the only person he knew who could say I trust you without qualifier or hesitation, who he knew wanted him.  Still, he collected his lightsaber and left to join the last shuttle leaving Theeds for the Valiant, ready for a few more rounds with getting his Captain to allow a nickname if nothing else.

It was another week before Anakin found himself speaking to Obi-Wan privately.  Their last few meetings had been part and parcel of the numerous strategy meetings, and Anakin hadn’t wanted to make Padme’s request in front of the rest of the Council.

“Master,” Anakin said after they finished their discussion, “I have a question for you.”

“Yes Padawan?”  Obi-Wan asked.  Anakin hid his flinch at the reminder that he was still a minor in the eyes of the Order, unable and not allowed to truly act on his own.

“I saw Padme while I was on Naboo last week and she asked me something,” Anakin said.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in that way he’d adopted in the past few years, the exasperation at his Padawan’s unconventional nature.

“Master, I would not ask, but I couldn’t find out myself.  What happened to Boba Fett?”

“Boba Fett?”  Obi-Wan frowned.

“You mentioned him to me, the clone child Jango Fett was raising as his son,” Anakin said.  “Padme was trying to see what provision had been made for him.”

“Boba Fett was left with the Separatists,” Obi-Wan said, “as his father had clearly chosen to side with them, it was determined that they could arrange for his further care.”

Anakin bowed, “Thank you Master, I will reassure Padme.”  He smiled a little, “She just cares, Master.  I know I cannot stay in touch with her, but given our duties in the war, it would be nearly impossible to do so anyways.”

Nearly impossible, without the privately purchased and hidden datapad with its ability to transmit encrypted correspondences to a select number of datapads.

“I will send the message to the Senator myself,” Obi-Wan said.  “It is better that she not come to expect communication from you Anakin.  It is better to let the connections formed in those sorts of security details to fade naturally without trying to complicate things.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said, careful to hide his anger.  “Is there anything else I need be aware of?”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “I will meet you on Jabiim.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Anakin replied.

When Anakin got back to his quarters, he checked the datapad, and found a message from Padme.

_Dear Ani,_

_I have checked the Senate records, and I have found Kenobi’s report on Kamino and Geonosis.  Having seen yours, I agree that many parts were missing.  One in particular was the source of the money used to pay for the clone army.  It came from an Order fund, a very old one that has been mostly untouched since the Ruusan Reformation, but I doubt many people know it exists at all any more.  It is the remains of the consolidation of the Jedi military budget, specifically, it was meant to hold funds against the possible return of the Sith.  Only the Jedi Council can permit the use of that money.  I cannot do more research into this, my cover as looking to Boba Fett’s fate will only extend so far.  I hope what I have learned can be of use to you._

_I cannot believe that we will not see each other for months, it is so strange.  We went for ten years without seeing each other at all, and now I find even the idea of a long separation to be painful.  Hopefully we will see each other again soon, until then, be safe._

_Padme_

Anakin didn’t have to look up anything, he already knew. Master Sifo-Dyas had been on the Council, but had been removed because of his extreme ideas.  No doubt the man had made his plans before that time, even if he hadn’t actually placed the order until later.  There was nothing saying when the order had been placed exactly, only when the creation of the clones had commenced.

Disturbed by the possibilities, Anakin hid the datapad again and settled down to make an attempt at meditation, needing to calm his mind before he tried to write back to Padme.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin’s mediation rituals failed to bring him true peace, so instead, he followed a hunch of his own down to the medical center, under the purview of CT-6116.  The infirmary was mostly empty, only a few beds had occupants and only one of the three bacta tanks was in use.

“Commander Skywalker?”

Anakin nodded in acceptance of CT-6116’s salute, “May I have a moment of your time, please?”

“Of course, sir,” CT-6116 said.

Anakin gestured, “Is it possible to speak in private, Lieutenant?”

“This way, sir,” CT-6116 said with a gesture.

CT-6116 led him to an alcove that led, if Anakin remembered correctly, to a storage room.  It would allow the medic to keep an eye on the room as they spoke.

Anakin took an unsteady breath, “Lieutenant, in the course of your duties, have you ever seen a chip inside any of the clones?  It wouldn’t be very big, and it would be in a discrete location.”

CT-6116 tilted his head slightly, “I know that we have a chip in our heads sir.”

“In your _head?”_   Anakin repeated, and took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check.

“It’s installed by the Kaminoans to help reduce our naturally aggressive tendencies.”  CT-6116 explained.

“Have you ever seen one in person?”  Anakin asked.

“No sir,” CT-6116 replied, clearly puzzled.

Anakin started to scrub his hand over his face, but winced when he basically managed to hit himself with the metal hand.  He glared at it a moment, then looked at CT-6116, “If you ever have the option to remove one, I’d like to see it, Lieutenant.  It may be very important.”

“Yes sir,” CT-6116 said with another salute.

Anakin left the infirmary, hoping he would see his Master soon to get some answers.  In the meantime, he distracted himself by writing to Padmé, telling her about the chips and following it up with a happy memory of his mother.  Padmé had made him promise to tell her about Shmi Skywalker when they’d parted, and it wasn’t easy, but Anakin would do it.  If Padmé was going to trust and help him on little more than a gut feeling, then he could share his mother with her.

It wouldn’t be until another two weeks before Anakin got more fuel to his sense of something being strongly off kilter.  It was CT-6116 who did it, bringing to him two chips from a pair of clones who had died in battle.  Anakin took it quietly, trying not to let on his growing anger.

“Thank you, CT-6116,” Anakin said, forcing himself to stay still, to not reach for his hip and the three-inch scar that rested there.  His first scar after becoming a Padawan had been the work of the Healers, removing his transmitter.  “I know that must have been distasteful, but I’m running a discrete investigation and this chip is a possible clue that will break this wide open.”

“I understand, sir,” CT-6116 replied, he hesitated, “you didn’t have to tell me that.”

Anakin didn’t want to jinx the first hint he’d seen of independence in one of his men, “Yes I did, Lieutenant.  Trust builds from communication, not obedience.”

“As you say sir,” CT-6116 says.

Anakin took the chip back to his quarters, which had slowly, but relentlessly become a secondary machine shop in the weeks since he’d taken it.  Here, he had the tools to open one of the ovoid object, and the magnifying scope to tell him what he most wanted to know.  The other, he managed to hook up to Artoo to decode.

What he found in the opened chip sent Anakin to roam the ship, haunted by what he’d found and wishing he didn’t feel so alone on a ship full of people.

Two days later, and Anakin was short on sleep when Obi-Wan arrived onboard.

“Padawan, you look like hell,” Obi-Wan said.

“Nice to know I look better than I feel,” Anakin said bitterly.  “I need to speak to you in private as soon as possible.”

“Is it important?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin stared at him, “I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t, Master.”

What had happened to lead to Obi-Wan giving him a look like that, Anakin wondered.

“After the strategy meeting then,” Obi-Wan said, “Jabiim is a vital part of our defenses and we need to be prepared to act.”

After the meeting, Anakin took Obi-Wan to his room.  “Master, I’m not comfortable with the manner in which the Order acquired the Clones,” Anakin said when they were alone.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began.

“Please, listen,” Anakin said, “I- I’m not comfortable with their lack of individuality, but I, I’m not incapable of leading them.  But, I was, these clones, they were _paid_ for, and, you know where I come from.”

“Tatooine,” Obi-Wan said.

“I was a _slave,_ Master,” Anakin said.  “Master Qui-Gon _freed me_ on Tatooine.  My first visit to the Hall of Healing, if you’ll recall, the Healers removed a slave transmitter that had been in my hip, a transmitter attached to an explosive that would have killed me if my owner chose to set it off.”  He turned to his workbench, unwilling to look at Obi-Wan for this next part.  “It wouldn’t leave me alone, I’ve seen slaves killed for no reason but their owner’s bloodthirsty nature, so I asked.  My medic, CT-6116, he told me the clones have chips.”

“They’re necessary,” Obi-Wan said.

“They’re slave transmitter,” Anakin countered, driven to turn and move.  “I asked, and CT-6116 brought me a chip from a clone who died, and I looked.  It’s exactly like the one that was pulled from me, right down to the explosive.”

“You did what?”  Obi-Wan said.

“They’re slaves,” Anakin said, “and they’ve been brainwashed to believe that’s all they can be.”

“Anakin, I admit they’ve had some strong teaching,” Obi-Wan said.

“Strong teaching?”  Anakin repeated, “Have you ever had a conversation with any of your men, not just give them orders?”

“I have,” Obi-Wan said.

“Then why doesn’t it bother you?  I’ve met _droids_ with ten times the individuality of these men.”  Anakin said.

Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth, then sighed, “Anakin, I understand how you feel, but this isn’t the time.  We have to be on Jabiim within fifteen hours.  I promise, we’ll discuss this more after the battle.”

“But,” Anakin began.

“Please,” Obi-Wan said, “I need some time to think.”

“May I show you one more thing?”  Anakin asked.

“All right,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin reached out and called his spare datapad to hand, “This is the report I was given on the Kamino mission.  While you’re thinking about what I told you, consider this as well.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan said, taking the datapad.  He stood and gently tugged Anakin’s braid, “We’ll talk after the battle, Padawan, I promise.  Whatever this is about, we’ll figure it out together.”

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, “Yes sir.”

Six days later, Anakin returned alone to the _Valiant,_ stunned and grieving.  Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all my readers for this. I was struggling to figure out how to get the end game I needed with Obi-Wan in play. I hope you can find it in your heart to hold on and bear with me. Keep in mind, I've stubbornly kept my ID as Guardian of Hope because I am exactly that when it comes to my writing. It's a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Ki-Adi-Mundi arrived on the _Valiant_ the day after Obi-Wan died.  Anakin waited for him in the hanger, trying to hide how hard he’d been hit by grief.  He’d spent half the night communicating with Padmé, trying to find a sense of peace over the loss of his brother and mentor.  Anakin knew Master Mundi in a sense, he’d interact with him as part of the council after various missions over the years, and had classes taught by him once or twice, but this, having to accept that Master Mundi was to be his Master, was a punch to the gut.

He wondered, as Mundi’s ship landed, if this was how his mother had felt when she’d been sold off by various owners, as if she were rootless, and without agency.  He hadn’t even been asked if Master Mundi was a good choice.  He’d just gotten a short, recorded message from Master Windu and nothing more.  As if the Order hadn’t lost one of the best Masters they’d ever had.  As if Master Windu hadn’t spent hours with Obi-Wan as a friend and not a superior.  As if getting a new Master would magically absolve Anakin of the grief and guilt he felt over Obi-Wan’s death.

Flanked by CT-7567 and Obi-Wan’s Commander, CC-2224, Anakin stepped forward and bowed as Master Mundi disembarked.

“Greetings, Padawan,” Master Mundi said.

“Welcome aboard the _Valiant,_ Master Mundi,” Anakin said, fighting to keep his voice neutral and his emotional aura calm.  “This is Commander CC-2224 of the 212 th, and Captain CT-7567.”

“Greetings, gentlemen,” Master Mundi said.

“High General,” The clones said with a salute.

“I do apologize that we are pressed for time, but there is a briefing we must attend.  Commander, if you’ll come with me.”  Master Mundi said.

It was going to be very difficult for Anakin to keep his emotions in check.  A couple of hours during a class or council meeting was one thing, but this would essentially be a near permanent basis.  Anakin didn’t want Master Mundi to wonder what he was getting up to, not while he was solving the mystery of the clones.  Anakin followed Master Mundi up to the communications room, only to be brought up sharp with Master Mundi stopped outside the door, and turned to look at him.

“You will not be attending the briefing, Padawan.  You and your Captain will receive your orders later.”  Anakin was so stunned that he couldn’t even muster up a protest before Mundi and the Commander entered the room and pointedly shut the door.  He glanced over to find his Captain standing nearby, and he swallowed, forcing himself to put on the mask that Obi-Wan had spent hours working on with him.

“Captain, make sure everyone’s ready for action,” he said quietly, “I know we don’t know anything yet, so have them be prepared for anything.”

“Yes Commander,” the Captain said with a salute and left.

Anakin stared at the door a moment longer, then turned away, stalking down the corridor to his own quarters.  Part of him wanted to rage and destroy something, to just give vent to the emotions he was struggling to hold onto, but he knew he couldn’t.  As soon as Mundi picked up any hint of that, he’d been in even worse trouble.  Instead, Anakin picked up one of the mouse droids he’d claimed from maintenance, called his tools to his hand, and started working, adopting a meditative breathing pattern to help calm his mind.  He couldn’t be everything the Jedi wanted for him, not alone, but he could do his best, for Obi-Wan.  He was now Obi-Wan’s only legacy, and Obi-wan deserved something better than a half-assed Padawan.

Anakin had managed to lose himself in the working meditation that he needed a minute to realize the door was chiming.  He got up and opened it the door to find Master Mundi waiting for him.

“Your quarters were locked,” Master Mundi said.

“Master?”  Anakin asked.

“A Padawan’s quarters are never locked to their master,” Master Mundi said.  “Surely Master Kenobi taught you that.”

Anakin forced himself not to react to that, clinging to the calm of meditation with metaphorical teeth and nails.  “My apologies, Master Mundi.  I didn’t remember to reprogram the lock for you.  I was seeking peace in meditation.”

Master Mundi glanced passed him into his room, then looked at Anakin, his disbelief very clear.  “We are leaving for Salin immediately.  Upon arrival, your company, Torrent?”

“Yes Master,” Anakin murmured.

“Torrent Company will land ground side with two of Commander 2224’s companies.  You will build a camp and stand by for ground assaults.  I will be here on the _Valiant,_ commanding the space defense.”  Master Mundi said.

“What sort of ground assaults, Master?”  Anakin managed to ask.

“That information will be given when necessary, Padawan,” Master Mundi said.  “We will arrive at Salin in four hours.  I expect you to report to me in three.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said.

“Now, we will fix the door lock,” Master Mundi said.

As soon as Mundi left, Anakin realized that his room was no longer safe.  Mundi would be in here, probably even while he was gone, looking into things.  Obi-Wan had only requested that Anakin refrain from creating messes and that the room be reasonably clean, if cluttered.  It had the feel of a premonition, the sort Anakin rarely had outside of dreams, that Mundi would empty his room, reassign Artoo, and generally take everything Anakin in a lesson of ‘attachment’.

“Artoo,” Anakin called quietly, trusting in that three hours to be private, even if there would be listening devices later.  His mom had told him about them, he remembered.  Slaves weren’t allowed any privacy, and audio/visual devices were only the start.

Artoo beeped curiously as he rolled over.

Anakin knelt down, “Artoo, I need you to listen to me very carefully.  We’re in trouble and I need you to do something that isn’t in your nature.”

Artoo whistled questioningly.

“It’s not safe for you to be ‘my’ droid.  Master Mundi’s a lot stricter than Master Kenobi ever was.  I need you to go stay with the other astromechs for now.  You’re still my ‘mech, okay?  I’ll only fly with you, I promise, but we can’t let Mundi claim you.  If we’re lucky, he’d wipe your memory, if we weren’t, he’d try to decommission you.”  Anakin thought he could head that off by telling Mundi that Artoo was technically Padmé’s droid, that he was on loan to Anakin while Padmé worked with Threepio.  It might not save Artoo’s memories, but it would see him sent back to Padmé instead of decommissioned.

Artoo beeped and extended his electric prod.

“Yeah, I know, you’d fight him, wouldn’t you?  But we can’t,” Anakin said, “we really can’t, not now.  We have to help Captain and the others.  It’s like we’re undercover.  I’m the messy but skilled Padawan, and you’re just another astromech.  We can do that until we’re done.”  Anakin rested his gloved hand on Artoo’s head, “I need you, and I especially need you to crack that transmitter.  I just need you to not be in here while you do, okay?”

Artoo pulled in his prod and beeped sadly.

“I know,” Anakin said, “but we’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Artoo beeped a second time and rolled out the door, hopefully he was headed for the storage bay where the astromechs were kept and not to electrocute Master Mundi.  Anakin glanced around his room and set to work, rebuilding the mouse droid he’d taken apart and putting it and its brother into a box to go back to maintenance, putting his tools away, and carefully putting away all trace of _Anakin_ in place of Council Padawan Skywalker.  He didn’t even pretend there weren’t tears running down his face as he sent Padmé a message that he wouldn’t be able to contact her for a bit and then deconstructed the data pad to go into a box of parts like it was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this, even though I know how it goes, I hate this.


	5. Chapter 5

After they returned to the _Valiant,_ Anakin was unsurprised to find Master Mundi in his quarters.  “Master,” he said softly.

“Padawan,” Master Mundi said, glancing around the room, “I see you have cleaned up in here.  Make sure you bring these boxes back to where they belong soon.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin bowed, trying to cover up a yawn.

“Get cleaned up and get some rest,” Master Mundi continued, “When you awaken, we will establish a training bond through meditation.”

“Yes Master,” Anakin said, shoving down the anger and panic that statement evoked.  Obi-Wan had created a training bond, but they rarely used it for more than communication and tracking.  Somehow, Anakin didn’t think Master Mundi would grant him that same privacy.

Once Mundi was gone, Anakin reached out in the Force.  From what he’d observed, very few Jedi seemed sensitive to electric currents, much less could identify the different kinds, but Anakin had always been aware of electricity and the ways machines felt if you listened.  He’d spent almost six months figuring out how to isolate the specific ‘feel’ of audio/visual devices after a diplomatic mission had gone to hell and it was discovered that they’d been spied on up until they’d left the capitol building to join the uprising.  Now, Anakin swept his room and confirmed a pair of visual devices in the room, one trained on the door, the other seemingly aimed to take on the rest of the room.  He stepped into the refresher and confirmed that there was nothing there.  He’d have that much privacy at least.

As Anakin cleaned up, he wondered how Mundi would justify the visual devices should Anakin inquire about them.  Would their existence be denied until Anakin could prove they were there, or would Mundi relate it to one of those training exercises the Council favored, the ones that seemed designed for him to fail.  Anakin knew he’d been thrown off the deep end of missions early, both from Obi-Wan’s growing disillusion with the Council, and by talking to the few other Padawans who deigned to even talk to him.  Now, without Obi-Wan to temper the Council’s rabid dislike for him, Anakin found himself wondering if their goal was to kill him or drive him from the Order.

After cleaning up, Anakin dressed in a fresh uniform, collected the boxes of parts and took them down to the maintenance hall off the ship’s bay.  There were no cameras in there, and Anakin quickly assembled the secured datapad, turning it on long enough to read a note from Padmé, demanding to know what was happening, and to send her a reassurance that things would be okay.  Then Anakin ducked through a side door into the astromech storage bay where Artoo was waiting.  This room also had no cameras.

“Artoo,” Anakin said softly, smiling as Artoo trilled and hurried to bump into him.  “I’m sorry this is happening.  I need a favor, Artoo.”

Artoo whistled.

“I know, you’re already following through on one, but this is related to that,” Anakin said, holding up the datapad.  “I need to keep this from Mundi.  Do you have a storage space big enough?”

Artoo whistled sadly.  Then he brightened up, grabbed Anakin’s sleeve with his pincer and towed him over to the charging port he claimed and tapped the side of it.  The wall sounded hollow.  Anakin considered it a moment, noting the construction of it, and carefully tugged at the edge.  There was a faint shriek of metal and it came off, revealing a cavity wide enough for the datapad.  Anakin shoved it inside and tapped the cap back in place.

“Thanks, Artoo,” Anakin said, “keep it safe for me?”

Artoo whistled gleefully.

Anakin headed back through the maintenance bay and up to his quarters.  He was almost there when a storage room opened, and a hand grabbed him and yanked him inside.

Anakin startled, reaching for his lightsaber only to have his hand slapped away by, “Commander?”

Commander CC-2224 hissed at him, “You insensitive asshole.”

“What?”  Anakin said, confused.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you, you had to keep pushing,” 2224 said, shoving him against the wall.

“What are you talking about?”  Anakin said.

“Torrent Company’s being recalled to Kamino,” 2224 said.

“What?”  Anakin demanded.  “What does that mean?”

“Means they think the company’s been contaminated.  They’re going to be reeducated and sent to different companies.  And it’s all because you couldn’t leave it be.”  2224 said.

“Commander,” Anakin said slowly, “I don’t understand.  What do you mean, reeducated?”

“I mean that they’re going to wipe them,” 2224 said, “take all their memories and rewrite their personalities.  That’s what they do when clones show too much independence or personality.”

Anakin wanted to be sick, “But why?”

“Because we’re clones,” 2224 said.

“When does Torrent leave?”  Anakin asked.

“They’re being put on the transport as we speak,” 2224 replied.

Anakin shuddered slightly, “Let me go, Commander.  I’m not going to report you for this.”  He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, trying to breath, “Is it because I was asking Captain so many questions and urging him to take a name?”

“General Mundi said you were too attached and had asked Kenobi too many questions about the clones, that it was better to remove you from their influence, and if recalling them to Kamino was the only option, then that’s what would happen.”  2224 said.

Anakin reached up, tugging lightly on his braid, thinking and carefully reached out to see what he could pick up from 2224.  It didn’t take long to confirm that this was no test from Mundi, without even prying, Anakin could tell how the Commander felt about Master Mundi.  He closed his eyes and sighed, “Commander, I need you to do three things without asking me questions, and then forget you did them and without getting caught by the cameras.”

“Sir?”  2224 said.

“I’m going to fix this, but I can’t do that and get you in trouble too,” Anakin said.  “I just need help to get started.”

“What do you need sir?”  2224 said, “And don’t worry about the cameras.”

Anakin nodded, “I just put three boxes in the maintenance room, I need them, my R2 unit, who is in the astromech storage bay, and the datapad Artoo is guarding, put on a shuttle out of here.  I need that shuttle to be fueled and ready to go.  I need Mundi to be distracted, preferably in a meeting where he’s not aware of what’s going on around the ship, and I need as close to a twenty-hour head start as I can get and a communications failure.”

“Sir, those are very specific needs,” the Commander said.

“Well, I need to fix a mistake I made,” Anakin replied calmly, “and there are some people who need saving.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” the Commander said.

“And Commander,” Anakin said.

“Cody.”

“What?”  Anakin said.

“If you’re really about to do what I think, then, my name is Cody,” Cody said.  “It’s the only way he’ll listen to you, I’ll bet.”

“Cody,” Anakin said, “those chips in your brain, you need to get them out.  They don’t work like you’ve been told.  They’re based on slave transmitters, they’re partly an explosive device, and there’s some really weird programming that Artoo and I haven’t cracked yet.”

“I’ll remember that,” Cody said.  “Thank you, sir.”

“Anakin,” Anakin corrected him, “my name is Anakin Skywalker.”  He reached out and gripped Cody’s arm in a Mandalorian greeting that Obi-Wan had taught him ages ago.  Then he slipped out the door and back to his quarters.  He had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Cody signaled Mundi’s distraction about three hours later, while Anakin was trying, and failing, to meditate without occupying his hands.  It was a failure that Obi-Wan had adapted to, but Anakin still wanted to master it.  The triple beep of his comm made Anakin sigh, but he scrambled up and threw together a quick pack of clothes and other things in his room.  Then he slipped out and headed for the hanger bay.

He was halfway there when a pair of clones flagged him down, “Not that way, sir.”

“What?”  Anakin asked.

“Your ride is this way,” the clone said.  “Commander can’t get the bay open without it being logged before time’s up.  Come this way.”

They led him to a side port on the ship, intended for linking up to larger ships that wouldn’t fit in the bay.  “Commander was hoping you’d include a few of us on your mission,” the second clone said as they walked.  “We’re a bit too close to the line for comfort.”

“As many as we can fit,” Anakin said fervently, “I know a safe place I can leave you before I get going.”

“We’d rather go with you sir,” the first clone said, “better to die reaching for freedom than to hide in safety.”

“Are you sure?”  Anakin asked.

“We are,” the second clone said.

Anakin nodded, but resolved to ask again once they were away.  There were four other clones waiting for them, all of them slipping silently on board when they saw him.  Anakin smiled when he ducked inside to find Artoo and his parts boxes.  Artoo protectively clutched the datapad he’d hidden.

“Thank you,” Anakin said, taking the pad from Artoo, “help me program the nav computer.”

Artoo whistled softly as he followed Anakin to the cockpit.  There was a clone in the copilot seat, looking nervous.  “Oh good,” Anakin said, “I was a bit worried that I wouldn’t have a backup for this.  There may be some tricky flying.  I mean, if you’re going to stay.”

“Stay?”  The clone said.

“Well, I’m going to give all of you the opportunity to go somewhere safe before the mission starts,” Anakin said as he began prepping the shuttle.

“I don’t think any of us will,” the clone said.

“No, but I’m going to give them the opportunity,” Anakin said.  He twisted in his chair, “Are we all onboard?”

“Yes sir,” one of the clones called back, “doors are shut.”

“Then here we go,” Anakin said.  He detached the shuttle and sent it shooting into space, “Artoo, set a course for the Arisian System.”

Behind them, Artoo whistled cheerfully, and Anakin turned on his datapad to send Padmé a message, warning her that he wouldn’t be able to contact her for a while.  It was too important, and he couldn’t drag Padmé down with him.  She needed to be able to deny all knowledge to the Jedi when it came out.

Artoo signaled readiness and Anakin sent them into hyperspace.

“Now what, sir?”  The clone said.

“Now you practice calling me Anakin,” Anakin said, brushing his Padawan braid behind his ear.  He’d have to cut it, but not yet.  That braid was the best way to get them where they were going, “And we have a talk.”

He set the autopilot to warn them if there was any trouble incoming and walked into the back end of the shuttle.  He’d barely gotten out of his co-pilot’s way before everyone was staring at him.  Anakin took a steadying breath and squared his shoulders.

“Hi, I’m Anakin Skywalker, and as of five minutes ago, I used to be a Jedi Padawan.”  Anakin looked at each of the men in turn, “I’ve been part of the Jedi Order since I was nine, but before that I was a slave.  I know the Republic claims to have outlawed slavery, but the Republic doesn’t control everything, and in some places, slaves are viable economic gift.  On my hip is a scar from where they pulled out my slave transmitter.”  Anakin made himself breathe, “Technically, I won my own freedom when I was nine in a pod race, but I was offered the opportunity to be a Jedi and I said yes.  When I started looking into how you came to be the Army of the Republic, I saw a low of parallels to slavery, which cemented when I found out that your transmitters were exactly like mine, including a detonator that, if set off, would kill you.”  He held up his hand, “I have a temporary solution, actually.  But it’s what happens next that will be the big move.”

“What solution?”  One of the men asked, Anakin thought he’d walked Anakin to the shuttle.

“It’s a blocking device,” Anakin said, “I invented it to block the link between the transmitter and the control device.  Artoo has it built into him, and it’s been active since we got on bored.”

“And the next step?”  One of the other men asked.

“I’m going to save Torrent Company,” Anakin said, “and I’m going to get out of the way of the war long enough to figure out a few things.  There are too many variables that should add up, but don’t.  You’re welcome to join me for any part of that, but if you decide you don’t want in on the rescue, then we’ll be passing through a temperate, habitable but unpopulated world where you can wait.  We’ll drop you off near one of the mountain ranges, which contain caves that block comms and transmitters.  I’m hoping that the CMO from Torrent Company agrees to join us, to remove those transmitters.”

“And then what?”  The first man asked.

“I don’t know,” Anakin admitted, “come back to the safe planet, figure out something.  I used to know people who could help, but my contacts are out of date.”

He thought of his step-sister to be, Beru, and how that girl was no doubt a member of the slave underground.  She’d have some advice and suggestions, if he could convince her.

“I’m in,” the first man said, “I’m called Waxer.”

“Boil,” said the other questioner, he nudged Waxer, “are you going to have a problem with who we share blankets with?”

“Depends,” Anakin replied, “are you thinking I’m going to join in?  Because no.  I have a partner I love dearly and want to make it possible to bring her to me.  Sleeping with another being would get me divorced so fast I’d meet myself coming.”

“Just me and Boil,” Waxer said.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Anakin said firmly, “for any of you.”

“I’m in,” Anakin’s co-pilot said, “I’m called Oddball.”

Anakin looked at the group, “Does anyone want off?”  There was no response, “Then here’s what I’m thinking, let’s see if we can take it and keep everyone alive.”


	7. Chapter 7

The _Pathfinder_ was one of the smaller Republic cruisers, and had a crew of 30 Naval clones, which Anakin found to be almost as horrifying as what would happen to Torrent Company if that ship made it to Kamino.  They had dropped out of hyperspace for a course correction, and the shuttle, which they had all agreed to name the _Catalyst_ followed not long after.

Oddball was primary on the helm, and was doing an excellent job of faking a ship in distress while Crys was on the radio.

“Shuttle _Catalyst_ to Republic ship, do you copy.”

Anakin stood just back of the cockpit, watching worriedly.

“Shuttle _Catalyst_ , this is Republic ship _Pathfinder,_ please explain your presence.”

“Our ship has been damaged, we can’t keep in hyperspace,” Crys said.  “This is CT-8197, with the 917th.  We were assigned to escort our Commander to rejoin our General and were ambushed.  Can you provide assistance?”

There was a long moment of silence, then, “We can.  Can you make it to us or will you need a tow?”

Anakin stepped back, this was Oddball and Crys’s job, he had his own job.  Waiting for him in the passenger area was a long cloak and a mask.  The 917th had a Padawan who needed a breathing mask, and was sensitive to certain light spectrums.  Anakin intended to use that fact to get himself off the shuttle and onto the bridge.

“Make sure your blasters are set to stun,” Anakin told the men who would be following him.

“We’ve got this,” Boil said.

Anakin turned to Artoo as he held up, “Is this thing ready?”

Artoo whistled affirmative and Anakin slid it on, wincing a little at how it restricted his face.  The mask was a rush job, and didn’t fit well inside, although the outside was a near-perfect replica of the original.  Then Anakin picked up the cloak and pulled it on, hooking the clasps that would close over his upper chest, then pulling the hood up to help obscure his hair.

“We’re coming into the hanger,” Oddball announced.

“We’re ready,” Anakin replied, as he reached out in the Force to double check that there wasn’t a Jedi onboard the Pathfinder.  That would end their plan before they got near the hanger.  He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed softly.

“Sir?”  Waxer asked.

“Just marveling at ingrain habits,” Anakin admitted as he uncrossed his arms, “My mom used to cross her arms like that when she was waiting, or couldn’t act when she wanted to.  I just realized I picked that up from her.  I haven’t spent time with her in years.”

“Will you go see her, after this?”  Waxer asked.

Anakin ducked his head slightly, “I can’t. She- she died recently.  I wasn’t able to do more than hold her as she died.”

“I’m sorry,” Waxer said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s all right,” Anakin said, “The weirdest things remind me of her right now.  Let’s focus on the mission instead.”

“Right,” Waxer said.

“We are docked,” Crys said stepping out of the cockpit.

“Good,” Anakin said, he glanced at these men.  “Remember, wait until we confirm that we have the bridge before you make a move.  If we get captured, then get out of here.”

He could feel how many of them were determined to ignore that order, but he had to try.  Anakin wasn’t doing this just to get more of the clones erased.  He waited while Waxer, Boil, and Crys locked on their helmets and headed down the ramp.

They were met by the ship’s captain.  “Thank you for your assistance,” Anakin said softly, letting the mask filter his voice.  “I’m sorry we had to impose on you.”

“That’s not a problem, Commander,” the captain said with a salute.

“I would like to inform my master of our delay,” Anakin said, “if we may use your communications array?”

“It’s right this way,” the captain said, he signaled, “CT-8789 and CT-9090 are skilled mechanics, I’ve assigned them to assist in the repairs.”

“Thank you, Captain.”  Anakin said, trusting his men to deal with the mechanics quietly.

They headed up through the ship and Anakin kept himself close to his escort, in keeping with his persona of being nervous and shy, two traits that Padawan Kethan was particularly known for.  In the lift, Anakin reached out, feeling his men rendering the two mechanics unconscious and finding the somewhat familiar sense of Rex and Torrent Company in the belly of the ship.  They reached the bridge and Anakin ran a quick head count, confirming there were fifteen officers on the bridge.  That left thirteen forms unaccounted for, but Anakin had to trust his men to be able to subdue them once the bridge was taken.

“The comm unit is here,” the captain said.

“Thank you,” Anakin said as he approached it.  It was the work of moments to drop the data spike before turning to lift the two pilots into the air while Crys, Waxer, and Boil opened fire.  Waxer’s first shot took the captain while Crys targeted the astro-navigator and Boil hit the clone closest to the alarm button.  Anakin moved the pilots against the wall and ignited his lightsaber.

“Do not move,” he ordered the other clones.

“Co-Commander?”  The clone by the shield station asked.

“For the moment,” Anakin said, pulling his mask off.  “I am Anakin Skywalker, former Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you kidnapped my company.”

“They’re to be reeducated,” the clone said.

“They’re going to be killed,” Anakin said shortly, “except worse, because their bodies won’t stop.  These men are your brothers, how can you be okay with that.”

“They don’t really have a choice,” Boil said, “I’d bet they get reeducated regularly.”

Anakin closed his eyes, and nodded, “All right, get them in the secluded areas.  We’re saving everybody.”  He triggered his wrist comm, “Artoo, get up here, and send the men out hunting.  We’re missing thirteen."

The station with the data spike made a rippling beep sound that nearly drowned out Artoo’s affirmative, and the doors to the bridge dropped.  The rest of the bulkheads would be dropping too.

“And we’re moving,” Boil said, “get the sleepers and move.”  He waved his blaster pointedly, watching as they gathered up the stunned men.  Then he nodded at Anakin, who opened the door.

“Mouse will meet you in the lift,” Anakin called out as the left, and he sealed the door behind him.

It was a stroke of luck that one of the boxes Cody had brought for him held the mouse droids Anakin had appropriated.  Now those droids could be used to allow them to access the doors without risking someone else getting access without permission.  Anakin moved over to the navigation console and began flipping through the charts to see what options were available.


	8. Chapter 8

It took four hours to subdue the crew of _Pathfinder_ after one of them figured out that the vents were still accessible.  Anakin spent the time on the bridge, going over the different stations with Artoo, trying to pretend that his men were getting _hurt_ trying to save people who didn’t know they needed to be saved.  Finally, finally, they had confirmed all thirty crewmembers in the quarters designed to move troops back to Kamino for reeducation, quarters that were separated from the ship, practically giant escape pods that would be ejected on Kamino without the ship having to land.

Three of Anakin’s people were heading for the infirmary for care, meaning Anakin had to get down to the other pod, holding Torrent Company, and see about freeing the CMO and his Captain.  Oddball and Crys came up to the bridge to stand watch with Artoo, sending them into hyperspace to one of the out of the way systems that Artoo had in his memory banks as ‘safe systems’ for Padmé or the Queen to use if Naboo was invaded again.  Apparently after the Trade Federation invaded, a new set of safety protocols had been developed, designed for the Queen to evac to a safe system, regroup, and then return to Naboo with whatever assistance they could acquire.  Artoo, as one of the then Queen’s personal droids, had a copy of all those systems.  They would be a starting point because the Jedi didn’t have the knowledge that they were possible destinations.

Hyperspace achieved and Oddball and Crys on watch, Anakin followed Mouse down to the Torrent Company quarters.

Anakin was hard put to keep his temper when he’d checked the system for room assignments and found that CT-7567, his Captain, had been put in isolation immediately.  The man hadn’t seen anyone since being sent from the _Valiant,_ and it had taken Anakin’s people nearly two days to work out their plan of attack on the _Pathfinder._

He found the appropriate room and keyed the door open with the code he’d found in the system.  CT-7567 looked up, startled as the door opened, and then stood up, “Commander?”

Anakin took an uneasy breath, “Cody told me what was going on, Captain.  I’m here to get you out of this.”

“I don’t understand,” CT-7567 said.

Anakin clinched his hand, “This is my fault, Captain.  I pushed too hard, asked the wrong questions, and they decided that you should pay for my mistakes.  I can’t accept that, so I’m fixing it.  We’ve taken command of this ship, and we’re heading somewhere safe.  You’re not going to Kamino, now or ever again.”

“But why?  I’m just a Clone,” CT-7567 said, clearly confused.

“And I’m a slave,” Anakin said quietly, “who won his freedom but was never freed.  I just exchanged a literal master for the illusion of freedom.  I refuse to let anyone stay a slave that I can help, especially when I’m at fault in the first place.  Please Captain, I’m asking you, let me help you be free, all of you, all of Torrent, all of the crew on this ship, and eventually Cody, and everyone else.”

“Rex,” CT-7567 said, “My name is Rex, sir.”

Anakin offered his flesh hand, “It’s an honor to meet you Rex, you can call me Anakin.”

Rex took Anakin’s hand, “The honor has to be mine.”  Rex hesitated, “But the Order?”

Anakin reached up and tugged his Padawan braid, “Oh, I’m cutting this off in a bit, it’s not as important as you and Torrent Company though.  No more Jedi path for me.”  He hesitated, “The CMO, CT-6116, is he going to be difficult, do you think?  Waxer and Boil pointed out that not everyone’s going to go along with this at first.”

Rex shrugged, “I think he will, 6116 is pretty passionate about healing.”

“Ah, so he’d give his parole if I told him we had injured, but no medic, do you think?”  Anakin asked.

“Definitely,” Rex said.

“Will you come talk to him for me?”  Anakin asked, “I don’t know what he’ll think of me doing all this.”

“I will,” Rex said.

“Thank you, Rex,” Anakin said.

They headed down the hall to where 6116 was along with three other troopers.  Anakin waited until Waxer and Boil could join them with blasters set to stun, then opened the door.

The four troopers stood as the door opened, Anakin stepped inside, Rex on his heels, “CT-6116, your presence is required in the infirmary,” Rex said, “so long as you give your parole not to cause trouble on the ship, you’ll be granted full access to the infirmary and wherever else you need to be.”

“Who’s injured?” 6116 demanded.

“8780, 8777, and 8755,” Anakin said, “blaster burns mostly, but I think 8755, Trapper, dislocated his shoulder.  Your parole?”

“Granted,” 6116 snapped, “I won’t cause trouble, let me help them.”

“Waxer will escort you up,” Anakin said, gesturing behind him.

“Sir, what’s going on?”  One of the other men asked.

“CT-5597,” Rex said, “our ship has been taken over by rogues in an effort to prevent us from being reeducated on Kamino, led by Anakin Skywalker.  I’ve agreed to cooperate, but I’m not going to speak for anyone else in this.”

“What if we don’t?”  5597 demanded, “We’ll be in so much trouble when Kamino finds out.”

“We can’t stop them from finding out,” Anakin said, “I’m just looking to give you a choice to be free, to be _yourself._   To choose to fight or not.  If you decide that you want to go to Kamino and be,” he paused, but didn’t bother to hide his disgust, “ _reeducated,_ I won’t interfere beyond trying my hardest to convince you otherwise.  We’ll figure out somewhere we can send you all without compromising those who chose to stay and let you have the life you choose.  But it will be your choice.”

“Why do you even care?”  One of the others demanded.

“Because I was born into slavery,” Anakin said, aware that his mechanical hand was tightening up too much, but unable to stop it.  He’d rework the joints later.  “I grew up as a slave, I was sold twice that I remember, and probably even more that I don’t.  I used to have a transmitter in me, one that could have exploded at any time, for any reason.  I’ve seen them activated for _entertainment._   Supposedly, I won my freedom when I was nine, but I’ve been hard pressed to tell the difference between owned by a master and being a Padawan.  There are times when it felt like Watto bet me in a pod race to a Jedi Master and when that Master died, he passed me down to the closest thing he had to a son.  There are far too many things that don’t add up about this war, and your presence is one of the biggest factors.”

“So what do you want from us?”  The trooper asked.

“Nothing,” Anakin said, “Not one damn thing you aren’t willing to give.  If you want to stay on whatever safe planet we pick as a base and do nothing, then that’s your choice.  If you want to work with me to figure out what the hell is going on, then you’re welcome to that.  If you decide you want to risk making your own way in the galaxy, knowing that the Seps won’t care that you’re a deserter and will kill you, and that the Republic will reeducate you _if you’re lucky_ then we’ll drop you off somewhere and let you make your way.  If that’s the option you choose, I’ll get in touch with some people I know and see if we couldn’t at least get you somewhere to start, with job prospects, housing, and whatnot.”

“Why would they help?”  The trooper asked suspiciously.

“Because they’re part of the slave’s underground,” Anakin said, “a network of people who try to pull transmitters and smuggle slaves into safe territories to start over.  There are planets where escaped slaves can live without being remanded to their owners by the authorities, not many even in the Republic, but they do exist.”  He rubbed his fingers over his mechanical arm, “The only thing I’m going to insist for each and everyone one of you is that we pull the dame chips in your brains.”

“Why?”  5597 demanded.

“Because they’re slave transmitters,” Anakin said, “6116 got me couple to study, probably part of what caused this in the first place, and they’ve got the explosives in them and everything.”  He paused, “And there’s some weird programming shit that my astromech is unraveling for me.  Even if you opt for reeducation on Kamino, we’re taking those out of all of you.”

5597 snorted and stood up, “I’m Jesse and I’m not going back to Kamino.  I go where Kix, I mean 6116, goes.”

Anakin smiled, “Well, glad to have you with us, Jesse.  We’re going to be opening the doors down here as soon as possible, but due to the chips, we’ll be restricting access outside the pod until they’re removed.  Hopefully, 6116 will be able to start removing them when he’s done with Trapper, Longshot, and Gearshift.”

“Why didn’t you call him Kix?”  The suspicious clone asked.

“Because that’s 6116’s decision,” Anakin said.  “When he gives me permission to use his name, then I will.”  His comm chirped and Anakin tapped it, “Anakin here.”

“Sir,” Oddball said, “we’ve found the tracking beacon.  I think we’re going to need you to remove it though.”

“I’m on my way up,” Anakin replied.  He nodded to the trio, and Rex, “If you’ll excuse me?”

He stepped back out of the room, leaving the door open, heading back to the bulkhead to the rest of the ship with Boil on his heels.  “Get someone down here to finish opening those doors,” Anakin told Boil when it was clear the man wasn’t going to leave him alone.

“You got it boss,” Boil said.

Anakin sighed, but figured it was better than sir, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin surged up right with a yell, finally released from the Force driven nightmare.  He panted, staring at the dark room before him, clenching his head in his hands as he fought escape the visions in his brain.  Obi-Wan, Padmé, so many things damaging a future he couldn’t allow, and a place he was supposed to find that made no sense.

The door to his room opened, “I’m sorry, but are you all right?  I thought I heard something?”

Anakin made himself smile, “Hardcase, I’m okay.  Just a dream.”

Hardcase smiled at Anakin, “You aren’t the only one.”  He paused, “You do know you’re invited to join us, right?”

Anakin smiled back, “I know, I’m just not ready for it.”

“If you’re sure, sir,” Hardcase said quietly.

“Thank you, Hardcase.”  Anakin said.  He got up and dressed, wishing he could join the brothers in their sleeping group, but he was still twitchy about sharing with other people.  He’d never shared a bed with anyone, not like that.  He and Obi-Wan had shared body heat before, and he was sure that at some point he’d slept within his mother’s arms, but he’d had his own room, much less his own bed, since he’d been owned by Watto and they lived in Mos Espa.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried to sleep with the others, given that they’d pulled the chips from everybody, and there were maybe two dozen who were still kept segregated from the rest because the programming was deeper in them.  Anakin’s three attempts to at least sleep in the same vicinity of the massive pile of mattresses, blankets, and pillows had all ended with him screaming himself away because of this Force sent vision.

As Anakin reached for one of the ship’s mouse droids, hoping to lose himself in a resting meditation at least, he realized that one thing from the dream vision was sticking with him a lot stronger than usual.

A star map.

It wasn’t so clear as he could describe it with any certainty, but Anakin was positive he had enough clues to actually do something about it.  Setting aside the droid, Anakin jumped to his feet and ran to the bridge, where Artoo was standing the dawn watch so that everyone could have some downtime.

“Artoo,” Anakin said when he entered the bridge, “I need your help.”

Artoo beeped at him.

“I need star maps, specifically, I need star maps that have a reflection nebula on the southwestern corner and a red dwarf in the north west.  Rotate if need be, but start with the maps that have those formations occurring in their standard position.”

Artoo beeped again.

“I know it takes time,” Anakin said, “I’m asking you to start now though.  These kriffing Force visions are going to drive me crazy, but at least I have an idea of what’s going on now.”

He dropped down in the pilot seat as Artoo indicated that he was searching, spinning the chair around a few times before pulling his feet up under him and dropping into a careful meditation.

Finally, Artoo’s beeping pulled him out of his meditation.

“Twenty-five already?”  Anakin said, “can you project them for me?  2D is fine right now, I just need to see.”

It took eighty-seven maps before Anakin found it.  He didn’t even need to look long to know.  “All right,” he told Artoo, “can you put this on the holotable for me?”

Artoo whistled derisively and the holotable lit up.

“Sorry buddy,” Anakin said, patting Artoo’s head before he headed to the table, “I meant, would you do it, not are you able to.”

Artoo whistled again.

“Grammar is important, yes,” Anakin said as he paced around the star map, studying it.  Finally, he pointed, “This one.  This system, that’s where I need to go.”

Artoo whistled.

“Belstaad,” Anakin said, “please, would you figure out a course from here to Belstaad with full security?”

Artoo beeped an agreement.

“Thanks Artoo,” Anakin smiled at his friend, “now I need to explain things to the others.”

The men were already up and moving about, some still eating breakfast, so Anakin detoured to the comm station to send an all call, “Would all available people please come down to the mess hall?  I need to speak with you.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised when everyone showed up.

“What’s going on, Boss?”  Rex asked, ‘boss’ being the compromise they’d made between the brothers’ ingrained military habits and Anakin’s loathing for words like ‘sir’.

Anakin scanned the room, “As you all know, I’ve been having dream-visions lately from the Force and it’s something I can’t stop.  Last night, I finally got an image I could work with.”  He took a deep breath, “The Force wants me to go to the Belstaad System in wild space.  It’s an uninhabited system that was found by the exploration corps a few decades back but hasn’t been released for colonization.  There’s something there that I need to see, to know about.  Artoo’s plotting a course for me, but I wanted your agreement to taking an aethersprite out, since the _Pathfinder_ and her allied ships are yours.”

“Why not just take the _Pathfinder?”_   Jesse asked.

Anakin blinked, “Because the Force wants me to go, and if I want to stop dreaming, I have to go, but you don’t have to.”

“Maybe we want to,” Rex said.  “Let’s vote on it.”

It was unanimous, they would all go to Belstaad.

“Hey, if it’s habitable, we could leave the _dar’manda_ there instead of keeping them locked up,” Crys offered.

Anakin winced at the word the brothers had adopted for the two dozen troopers who were too strongly programmed to be trusted alone.

“Maybe,” Rex said, “we’ll have to see if there’s anywhere safe.”

“All right,” Anakin said, “Belstaad here we come.”  He headed up to get them started on their hyperspace route, followed by Oddball and Lucky.

Belstaad was pretty, a world that looked a lot like Naboo and Alderaan, with blue water and green and brown landmasses.  As they came in, Anakin had Artoo sending out probes the ship carried to test atmosphere, temperature, and to photograph certain places.  All in all, he’d found an island chain that looked like a good place for the lost brothers to stay until they could be really helped.

What got Anakin’s attention however, was a mountain on one of the continents below the equator.  It wasn’t a clear part of a range, rising up in the center of a grassy plain, and which sent out an energy that Anakin thought was familiar.  It wasn’t until he’d talked Rex into letting him get closer in a shuttle piloted by Oddball and backed up by Rex, Waxer, and Boil, that he realized it.

“There’s a wellspring,” Anakin said.

“A what?”  Rex asked.

“It’s a place where the Force takes a physical form,” Anakin said, “The Temple is built to shelter a wellspring.  There, there’s a ledge big enough for the shuttle.  I have to go to the wellspring.”

“Are you sure?”  Boil asked.

Anakin nodded, “This is, this is the Force’s intent, to bring me to the wellspring.  I’m going, if I have to jump out the back.”

“Not necessary,” Oddball said, and there was a rough thump.  “Sorry, ground’s uneven.”

“You stay with the ship,” Rex said, “Boil, Waxer, we’re following the boss.”

Anakin sighed softly, “Just remember, if I’m acting strange, it’s because the Force wills it.  It’s not going to kill me to make a point.”  He opened the ramp and headed out, pushing his braid behind his shoulder and reminding himself that he needed to cut that thing off at some point.

Once the was off the ship, Anakin began to hear singing.  He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew with utter certainty that he had to follow it.  He shifted a few times to get an idea of the source, and then set off, barely aware of Rex and the others scrambling to follow.

There was a path of sorts, created by animals who must use the wellspring as a water source, and Anakin used it as an excuse to pick up his pace until he was almost running beside a young river born of a wellspring.  The path went further up, following the river into a cave, just barely above the water line, until the source appeared.  It was a stone pillar that had a basin carved out of the top, with one side of it dipping low enough to spill out to start the river.  Anakin stared as he approached it, awed by the power he could feel.  It was like standing in the heart of a star, without burning.  Sometimes Anakin felt that way when meditating, but he always came out of it feeling scorched.

Anakin reached out, cupping his hands and filling them with water, driven by the soundless music.  He bent his head to drink from his hands and the world around him vanished in an explosion of light and soundless music.


	10. Chapter 10

It was difficult to see anything, the images were off, some were dark, others the washed-out colors of a world with bright suns, so instead, Anakin closed his eyes and listened.

_“You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you!”_

_“You are going down a path I cannot follow.”_

Obi-Wan and Padmé, sounding like Anakin had ripped their hearts to shred.

_“Find Skywalker by any means necessary.  I want him alive and in my control, apprentice.”_

Anakin knew that voice, even if he couldn’t place it, but before he could pursue the thought, more came.

_“If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust.”_

Master Windu’s voice slide through, almost drowned out by other voices.

_“One day, I will stop people from dying.”_

_“Not for a Jedi.”_

That was Anakin, he’d said that, or something just like it, after his mom died, and again that hauntingly familiar voice.

_“You will bring me Senator Padmé Amidala, she must be alive and unharmed.”_

That was Dooku, but Anakin could not pull himself away from that never-ending drink.

_“Ani, something wonderful has happened.  I’m pregnant.”_

_“Medically, she’s completely healthy, but for reasons we can’t explain, we are losing her.”_

_“She has lost the will to live, we will need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.”_

_“It seems that in your anger, you killed her.”_

Now Anakin wanted to fight, to get to Padmé, to save her, but the Force wasn’t done with him yet.

_“You’re stuck with me, Skyguy!”_

_“Don’t get snippy with me, Snips!”_

A new voice, young, female, and Anakin desperately wanted to meet her, she sounded special.

_“You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!”_

_“In my mind, the Jedi have betrayed me!”_

_“Execute Order 66.”_

For a moment, all Anakin knew was death, the death of a thousand, two thousand; Jedi were dying, soaked in betrayal and desperation.  Then the voices exerted themselves again.

_“They’re asking you back, Ahsoka.  I’m asking you back.”_

_“I’m sorry Master, but I’m not coming back.”_

_“I understand, more than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”_

_“Father, I have to save you.”_

_“You already have Luke.”_

There was a dreadful wheezing sound that jolted Anakin, he could practically feel the mechanical contraption forcing him to breath.

_“You will never leave Rattatak alive, Kenobi.”_

Then Anakin was stumbling backwards, water splashing around him as he coughed.  “Anakin,” Rex said catching hold as Anakin crashed into him.  “Are you alright, Boss?”

“Rattatak,” Anakin said.

“What?  I’m Rex,” Rex said.

“No!  We have to go to Rattatak,” Anakin said pulling himself up and turning to look at Rex.  “The wellspring, it showed me things.”  He stopped, “It showed me many things, Rex, things we need to fix.  First, we have to go to Rattatak.”

“And then what, sir?” Rex asked.

Anakin realized his hands were still tangled in Rex’s and he gently freed them, “I’ll explain everything once we get back to everyone else.”  He glanced at the wellspring, “We can leave the others on those islands we found, they’ll be safe enough.”

“Let’s go then,” Rex said, watching as Anakin started to walk, catching him when Anakin stumbled.

“Sorry,” Anakin said, letting Rex pull his arm over the man’s shoulders.  “I guess I’m shakier than I thought.  Was it that long?”

“Nearly fifteen minutes,” Rex said.

“Wow,” Anakin said as Waxer caught his other arm when he stumbled again. “I’m sorry.  I guess I’m a bit out of it.”

“It’s all right,” Waxer said as his arm went around Anakin’s waist and helping to steady him.

Anakin let them steady him as he walked, trying to figure out what was affecting his balance and making him feel like he was thrumming with energy.  It wasn’t like being drunk, but it had some of the overtones of an adrenaline rush like swoop bike racing, or flying a starfighter into combat.

“I am never drinking from a wellspring alone,” Anakin decided as they started down the path to the shuttle.  “Did I actually run this thing?”

“I’m pretty sure you were using the Force,” Rex said, “and don’t you mean again?”

“Again what?”  Anakin asked.

“You’re never drinking from a wellspring again,” Rex said, “you said alone.”

“I meant alone,” Anakin insisted, “because I may need to do that again.  I learned so much this time.”

“Begging your pardon, sir, but I think you’re drunk,” Waxer said.

“Nah,” Anakin said, “I’m either a laughing drunk or a crying drunk.  I never really hit the lack of coordination part.  I mean, I’m not Obi-Wan, he can hold his liquor without filtering it, but I am really good at filtering toxins.”

“I’m sure,” Rex said.

“No really,” Anakin insisted, “this isn’t a toxin.  This is the _Force_.  It always feels like this for me, really, unless I block it off.  Like I’m listening to the song of the universe at full throttle.  It’s why I was a podracer, because the Force is, is everything, and it’s in everything, and I’ve always heard that.”  He stopped talking as they approached the ledge where the shuttle was.

“The Jedi didn’t like it,” he said as they helped him sit down.

“Like what?”  Rex asked.

“I always heard the Force,” Anakin said, catching Rex’s arm, “I heard the Force and I understood it, and I didn’t need to- to meditate or work at it.  I used to know that there wasn’t a unifying Force or living Force, that it wasn’t about dark and light like the Jedi say.  They didn’t like it when I said that, so I stopped talking about it.  I forgot about it.  I didn’t remember any more.”

“Now you remember,” Rex said, “but you need some sleep, Anakin.  Trust me, you’ll make a lot more sense of it when you wake up.”

“We’re going to Rattatak, right?”  Anakin asked.

“Yeah, we’ll figure out how to get there,” Rex said, “don’t worry about it.  I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks Rex,” Anakin said, “I appreciate that.”

“No problem, Anakin.” Rex replied.

Anakin leaned his head back on the seat, suddenly feeling tired.  He looked at Rex, “If I remember nothing else, we have to protect my wife.”

“I’ll remember,” Rex said.

Anakin closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep before the shuttle could take off.  He hated when other people flew the ship anyways.  This way, he wouldn’t be the worst passenger pilot on record.


	11. Chapter 11

When Anakin woke up, he was in the medbay.  Kix was studying a datapad, leaning against the wall.  He glanced up, “Feeling better, sir?”

Anakin rubbed his temples, “I think I have a hangover.  What did I drink?”

“Water,” Kix said, “from a wellspring.”  He glanced at the datapad and then back at Anakin, “Without testing to see if it was safe to drink.”

Anakin sat up, cautiously reaching for the Force and enjoying the feeling that responded for a moment.  When he looked back at Kix, he smiled, “The wellspring isn’t just water, Kix.  It’s the Force.  Literally nothing there could physically harm me.”

“And if you’d waited a minute, Rex could have tested the water for you.”  Kix said, he sighed and crossed his arms, “As it is, you seem to be perfectly healthy, aside from a few odd neurons firing in your brain every once in a while.  If you experience dizziness, nausea, headaches, or a continued lack of coordination, come back.  In the meantime, the Captain believes he has found Rattatak and would like your attention.  He’s on the bridge.”

Anakin stood up, holding the bed a moment to make sure his knees would hold him.

“And sir, I would remind you that if you continue tinkering with that arm of yours and break it, we lack the facilities to replace it,” Kix said.

“I’ll remember that,” Anakin said looking at it for a moment.  It was moving better, but he wasn’t a fan of the metal design, he’d have to see about doing something about that.

He headed up to the bridge, where Rex and Oddball were watching Crys take on Artoo with a portable game table.  Anakin hesitated at the door, watching as Rex grinned at one of Artoo’s move while Oddball slapped Crys on the back in commiseration.  They were amazing men, for all that their faces were the same, Rex moved with an assured energy that asserted him as a leader, while Crys had a languid grace, and Oddball was knees and elbows, and throwing himself around with glee.

Then Rex saw him and they all changed, their postures stiffening, their gestures minimizing, and Oddball’s smile faded.  “Rex,” Anakin said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know the wellspring would affect me like that.”

“It’s all right,” Rex said, standing up.  “I did research into Rattatak while you were sleeping.”

“Show me what you’ve found,” Anakin said.

“We’ve got coordinates,” Rex said, “but that’s it.  Rattatak appears to be extremely isolated.  They aren’t Republic or Separatist either.”

Anakin nodded, crossing his arms awkwardly, “In the visions I had, I heard a voice say, ‘ _you’ll never leave Rattatak alive, Kenobi.’_   I think he’s still alive, Rex.  I think Obi-Wan is on Rattatak, and I want to find him.”

“The _dar’manda_ are on the islands, as you suggested,” Rex said, “the men are otherwise agreed, we’re sticking with you and the _Pathfinder.”_   He hesitated, “Before you fell asleep, you mentioned your wife was in danger.”

Anakin closed his eyes, letting the visions play through again, “Dooku ordered someone to bring her to him.”

“Who is your wife?”  Rex asked.

“I thought Jedi couldn’t get married?”  Oddball added.

“Technically not a Jedi,” Anakin said, pointing at Oddball.  “And nobody knows I’m married, or that she is.  We agreed, because our lives are what they are.”  He touched his chest a moment, “Her name is Padmé Naberrie, although she uses Amidala.  She’s the Republic Senator for Naboo.”  Anakin hesitated a moment, “Padmé doesn’t even know I’ve left the Order.”  He hadn’t reactivated the datapad since they’d taken _Pathfinder,_ afraid the contact would put Padmé in danger.  It appeared that she would be in danger anyways.  He shook his head slightly, “If you’re all agreed, let’s go to Rattatak first.  Padmé has some of the best security in the Senate already in place, a group of fugitives aren’t exactly going to help matters.”

“Will General Kenobi be joining our mission?”  Rex asked.

“Do we have one?”  Crys muttered.

“I don’t’ know,” Anakin told Rex, “and my mission is to end the war and defeat the Sith so that you may all be free to bear your names proudly and never worry that an engagement will lead to the death of your brothers.”

“That’s a task,” Rex said.

“It’s the right thing to do,” Anakin told him softly.

“What about you?”  Oddball asked.

“What?”  Anakin asked.

“You’ve got some plans for us, for the Republic, but what about you?  What are you going to be?”  Oddball said.

Anakin shrugged, uncomfortable.  “I’ll be Padmé’s husband, and Obi-Wan’s brother and a, a friend.  That’s all I need.”

The brothers exchanged a glance and Rex cleared his throat, “Oddball, let’s get headed towards Rattatak.  We’ve got a war to win.”

Anakin was suddenly positive that he hadn’t heard the last of that particular interrogation.  He hoped it waited until he found out the truth about Obi-Wan at least.  “Unless you need something,” Anakin said, “I’m going to go meditate.”

Rex hesitated, “I think that everyone would like to see you moving about a bit.  There was some concern when we took you off the shuttle on a stretcher.”

“Okay,” Anakin said.  He was twitchy enough that even droids weren’t going to distract him.  He touched his lightsaber as he headed out.  The ship had several storage holds with room enough for him to move around, and he would have to cut through most of the ship on the way.

It had been nearly a month since Anakin had left the _Valiant_ with Waxer, Boil, Crys, Oddball, Trapper, Longshot, and Gearshift.  He’d achieved his first goal, saving Torrent Company, and was working on his second goal, the freedom of his men.  Part of it, he could already see in action as he moved through the ship.  There were members of Torrent Company everywhere, playing games, spending time together, and although some were sparring or otherwise drilling, they were also painting, and cooking, and even Kix and Jesse were in one of the lounges Anakin passed, curled up on a couch and watching a holovid.

They’d hit the holonet a dozen times, carefully getting on board to pull out information about what was going on in the war, and to find new educational areas for the men to study.  While some of them seemed to struggle with the idea of being free to pursue peaceful interests, others were clearly fully embracing their future.

Anakin exchanged greetings as he walked, but he didn’t slow down, and none of them seemed determined to stop him, although by the time Anakin had reached his chosen hold, there was a small group of the curious behind him.  The hold in question was mostly empty, only some scattered boxes, which Anakin lined up by the door. 

He eyed his audience, “I’m going to be doing moving meditations, which aren’t as exciting as you might think.  If you feel you absolutely want to watch, then stay here, on these boxes.  Remember, I might not be able to react in time if you get in my way.”

“Understood,” Waxer said as Boil hopped up on one of the boxes.

Anakin retreated to the center of the room, lifted his lightsaber, and ignited it.  His focus on the green blade drew him away from himself and into the Force, and into peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Rattatak was not an attractive planet.  It looked like a mud ball, and in the Force, it reeked with violence and death.  Anakin, seated in the pilot seat of the shuttle, shuddered.

“Everything all right?”  Oddball asked.

“It’s fine,” Anakin said.  He wasn’t sure what the wellspring had done, but he felt like he was a lot more sensitive to the Force than he’d felt before.  “It’s just not a pleasant place.”

“Looks brown,” Oddball said, “think there will be a lot of rain?”

“I’d almost prefer it,” Anakin said, “otherwise it’s a desert with dark sand.”  He opened the comm, looking for any sort of system control, but nothing was picking up.  “Weird.”

“No system control?”  Oddball asked.

“Not that I’m picking up,” Anakin said, “they should have something.”

“For now, since we’re just running recon, I’m okay with that,” Oddball said.  “I’m not good at lying.”

Anakin hummed softly, reaching out with the Force.  He didn’t exactly sense Obi-Wan, but the darker presence that was so pervasive in the Force seemed to be fading, as if it’s source wasn’t on Rattatak at the moment.

“Let’s get closer,” Anakin said, “see if anything triggers.”

“Sir,” Oddball said.

“We agreed to get out when system control contacted us,” Anakin said, “they haven’t contacted us, let’s go in closer.  I’m trying to get a sense of things in the Force.”

Oddball hesitated a moment longer before slumping, “All right.”

As they moved closer, Anakin kept his senses open, hoping for even a flicker of familiarity.  What he got was not Obi-Wan, but one of the clones.  He wasn’t sure which one, but Anakin recognized the clarity of thought that worked along patterns he was becoming intimately familiar with.

Then, between one breath and the next, he had Obi-Wan’s sense, not far from the clone.

“He’s there,” Anakin announced gleefully, “and from what I can tell, there’s at least one of your brothers with him and nobody else.”

“Nobody?”  Oddball asked.

“Nobody,” Anakin said.  “We need to get down there.”

“Sir, that’s outside our mission parameters,” Oddball said.

“But it’s Obi-Wan, he’s here!”  Anakin said.

“You promised, Anakin,” Oddball said after a moment.

Anakin winced slightly, “You’re right, I did.  Let’s get back to the _Pathfinder.”_

They turned the shuttle and silently went into hyperspace.  After a moment, Oddball said softly, “May I ask?”

Anakin closed his eyes, “Obi-Wan is the only Jedi who ever cared.  He was my teacher, and I was a difficult student, but he never gave up.”  He tapped his fingers on his forearm for a moment, “I was kicked out of a lightsaber class once.”

“What for?”  Oddball asked.

“The teacher set up a test, she encouraged one of the other students, a bully, to go after me.  When I defended myself, she announced she wouldn’t teach me anymore.  When I told her I didn’t understand why, she said the fact that I asked her that was the reason why.”  Anakin shifted slightly, “She wasn’t the only one, but that one always, I still don’t understand it.  Obi-Wan, he never did that.  I may not have understood the tests and lessons at first, but he was always willing to explain, and he never gave up on me.  He’s the closest thing I have to family, besides Padmé, and I want him safe.”

“That’s wrong, what that teacher did,” Oddball said.

Anakin shifted again, then stood up, “I’ll be back.”

He couldn’t believe he’d told anyone about that story.  He’d been so humiliated at the time, and still was.  Anakin had never understood how he was supposed to learn things if nobody taught him about them.  Since leaving the Jedi, Anakin had felt like a terrible burden had lifted from his shoulders, a weight he hadn’t noticed, but had kept weighing him down.  Now, having drank from a wellspring, Anakin felt different, lighter, as if something had been cleansed from him.

“Hey, Anakin,” Oddball called.

“Coming,” Anakin said, turning back to reclaim his seat.

“Dropping in five,” Oddball said as Anakin settled in.

Anakin let Oddball reach for the switch, putting his own hands on the yoke, ready for trouble.  “Drop when read,” Anakin told him.

Oddball nodded, and moments later threw the switch.  They dropped out of hyper into the empty region that the _Pathfinder_ waited in, and Anakin nodded to Oddball to begin the somewhat elaborate call and return system they’d developed while he maintained their flight path.  Finally, they were able to land in the hanger and Anakin smiled a little.  A month, and the _Pathfinder_ felt more like a home than the Temple ever had.

They came off the ship to find Rex waiting.  “Obi-Wan was there,” Anakin said before he’d cleared the ramp, “and what felt like one of your brothers.”

“How do you figure?”  Rex asked.

“Well, you all have a different impact on the Force, unique to you, but a lot of the ways you think are similar, they follow patterns that are easy to discern even if their contents are not.  Obi-Wan was near someone with those thought patterns.  I’d _bet_ it was one of your brothers.”  Anakin said.

Rex nodded, “We’ll factor that in, given we don’t have chips and he might.”

“There also was no sign of a system control,” Oddball said, “we both checked the radios.  No one tried to contact us at all.”

“All right,” Rex said, “did you mark coordinates or anything?”

“Upper hemisphere, west continent,” Oddball said promptly.

Anakin shook his head, “I get the feeling it’s going to be like playing hot and cold, tracking in the Force.”  He hesitated, “I don’t have much training in that, I know there are Jedi who could do better.”

“Then we go to the next stage of the plan,” Rex said, “two bombers, you copiloting with Oddball, I’ll second with Matchstick, while the Pathfinder comes into orbit.  We’ll find the facility and land the company, clear it out and retrieve our people.”

Anakin nodded slightly, “I don’t like the part where I’m not piloting, but I understand why.”

“That’s because you’re a stick jockey,” Oddball said, slapping his shoulder, “don’t worry though, I’ll keep you in one piece.”

Anakin sighed, “I guess we’d better get up there and get the _Pathfinder_ moving.”

“Sir, I strongly suggest we make a note to target pilots and navy members when we go for more,” Oddball said.

“Rex?”  Anakin glanced at the Captain.

“I’ll put it on the list,” Rex replied.

Anakin didn’t stop the smile, feeling so happy that Rex was going along with these things.  It would have been lonely without this man who was quickly becoming his best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

In all honesty, Padmé was sure that she was going to be divorced before she even told her mother she was married.  It all started when Master Mace Windu showed up at her door just when she was getting ready for dinner with some of her political allies.  Still, Padmé had not trained for years, and run a planetary government, to discard manners even when someone else had clearly done so.

“Master Windu, have a seat, would you care for something to drink,” Padmé said.

“No thank you,” Master Windu said.

“I’m sorry you didn’t make an appointment, Master Windu,” Padmé said, “I have to leave soon.”

“I’m afraid this is a matter of some importance for the Jedi,” Master Windu said.

Padmé let her displeasure show, “I am no Jedi, Master Windu, I am a Senator.  As important as you may feel your business is, you may find that I have far different priorities.”

“When was the last time you had contact with Anakin Skywalker?”  Master Windu demanded.

“Excuse me?”  Padmé said, “With all due respect Master Jedi, my personal correspondence is of no business to the Jedi.”

“Anakin Skywalker has gone rogue and taken a hundred clones and a Republic ship with him,” Master Windu said, “we are trying to understand why.”

Padmé sat back, stunned, wondering what her husband was up to _now._   “I see,” she said, “well, after Geonosis, Anakin escorted me back to Naboo.  We talked on the way and agreed that we would have to limit our contact so as to not cause trouble with the Order over an attachment.  We met up on Naboo nearly two months ago, when Naboo was creating their medical center.  He had dinner with my family, since they’d met during our previous visit, and when his hotel flooded, I offered him the guest room in my apartment.  We talked for a while over breakfast, and the subject of Boba Fett, the clone Jango Fett had claimed as his son, came up.  Because we were curious what had happened, Anakin and I agreed to look into it through our own sources, but I didn’t hear from him over that.  Master Kenobi sent me the information, and reminded me to not allow a correspondence with Anakin to develop.  After that, I received a message from Anakin when Master Kenobi died.  I think he wanted to actually speak to me, but I was working late with members of my alliance on a new bill and missed his call.  I sent back my condolences, naturally, but other than that, I haven’t heard from him.”

Master Windu stared at her for a long moment, “You have met Anakin Skywalker three times in person, do you not consider your relationship unusual?”

Padmé gave him the smile that made all her political opponents know that they have made a very grave error.  “Anakin Skywalker is someone I know and remember fondly for his efforts on behalf on my people, and I would like to be friends on a personal level, but given what was his commitment to the Jedi Order we agreed to limit our connection to serendipity.  If we were to become friends, it would simply be the will of the Force bringing us together.  We would neither of us chose to pursue a relationship that would put us at odds with our personal commitments.”

Master Windu studied her for a long moment, but Padmé kept her gaze on him, her best politician’s expression on her face.

“My apologies for the interruption my lady,” Sabé said, “but you asked to be reminded when you had ten minutes before your meeting.”

Padmé turned and smiled at Sabé, warmer than anything she’d offered the Jedi.  “Thank you Sabé.”  She turned to Master Windu, “I do believe that means our meeting is over, Master Jedi.  “Captain Typho will escort you out.”

“Senator Amidala,” Master Windu said as Padmé stood.

Padmé turned to him, “We are finished, Master Windu.  If you wish to continue prying into my personal relationships, then you shall have to make an appointment.”

Head high, Padmé turned and headed for the landing pad outside, Sabé on her heels.  She heard Captain Typho instructing Master Windu on his need to leave behind her but Padmé constrained herself from reacting.

“My lady?”  Sabé asked as soon as they heard the Jedi leave.

“Find the datapad from my husband,” Padmé said softly, “Activate the clean sweep protocol and place it in the library.”

“I will,” Sabé said, “Padmé, are you sure they don’t suspect anything?”

“They suspect,” Padmé said, “but their own code prevents them from doing the one thing that will prove beyond all doubt.  If they violate that code, then they will find themselves facing an inquiry from the Senate, and public repercussions that none of them will be able to deny.”  She hesitated, unhappy with the next step of her plan.  “Also, I need you to prepare to leave Coruscant.  I am sure tonight’s meeting will give me an excuse, but as you are the only person beside myself who knows of my marriage, I need you away from Coruscant before anyone thinks to question you.”

“What about 3PO?”  Sabé asked.

Padmé shook her head slightly, “Anakin put some extensive privacy programming into him when we agreed to our exchange.  They can’t pull the information out without knowing how to circumvent the protections.”

“My lady, I don’t like leaving,” Sabé said, “but you’re right.  Whatever your husband is up to, we have to protect him.”

“If Anakin contacts you, help me,” Padmé said, “I have to stay here, to allay suspicions, but you have no such constraints.  Don’t seek him out, just be prepared if he comes asking.”

“I know the codes,” Sabé said, “and I know what to suspect.  Now go, you’ll be late to dinner, and I know you missed lunch because of that meeting with the Chancellor.”

“If I don’t see you before you leave,” Padmé said, “good luck, Sabé.”  She hugged her friend quickly, then climbed into the speeder, trusting Sabé to take care of things.  Moments later, Typho joined her, piloting the speeder to the restaurant Senator Organa had booked for the occasion.  The rest of the party was already inside, and Padmé worked to keep her expression appropriate as she was led to the table.

“Senator Amidala,” Bail said, “we were worried you’d be unable to attend.”

“My apologies, Senator Organa,” Padmé replied, “I had an unexpected visitor, it took longer to deal with his requirements than expected.”

“Understandable,” Bail said as Padmé took her seat.  “We were just discussing the Kamino petition.”

Padmé nodded slightly, “It’s an interesting piece.”

It was easy, almost too easy, to put aside her worries for her husband as the evening progressed.  There were many topics coming up in the Senate that she needed her full attention for.  It would only be after she returned to her apartment that Padmé allowed her concern to show.  Waiting on her pillow, however, was an unexpected gift.  Someone had taken the japor snippet that Anakin had given her once upon a time and replaced the ill-fitting leather cord with a discrete silver cord, long enough that it would be hidden by her clothes, but the chain was simple enough it could hold almost anything.  After dressing for bed, Padmé tangled the chain in her fingers as she slid into bed, and pressed a kiss to the wood.  It was the closest thing she had to a wedding ring.  It was enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Flamethrower for the epic Re-Entry Series, which introduced me to the canon concept of the Jabiim/Rattatak events, which inspired this part of my story. I wouldn't have made it this far without knowing that this was a thing that actually happened.

The Rattatak Rescue started with a bang, literally.  They came out of hyperspace into a small group of ships waiting for them.  Rex was on the comm instantly, “Get the fighters launched, form a screen.  Take out the ships.  Once everyone’s engaged, Skywalker, Oddball, Matchstick, and I will get on our way as well.  Shoot to kill, but show mercy if they surrender or run.”

Anakin, already in the bomber’s seat of his chosen ship watched as the small group of pilots loaded up and headed out.  “We definitely need to get more pilots,” he told Rex.

“We’ll figure it out,” Rex said.  “I have some ideas.”

“All right,” Crys announced over the comm, “Fighters have engaged all ships, you are clear to go, Captain, Commander.”

“All right,” Rex said as Anakin tried not to bang his head on the console, “let’s move out.”

Anakin had disavowed any command position in this mission.  He knew he couldn’t trust himself when it came to Obi-Wan and needing to save him, so he’d told Rex to give the orders.  It seemed that some of the men hadn’t quite managed to grasp that very important fact.

“Don’t worry sir,” Oddball said as they left the hanger, “we know Rex is giving the orders.  Crys just isn’t sure what rank you have.”

“And if I said none?”  Anakin muttered.

“Oh, that wouldn’t work,” Oddball said, “you’re still a Commander.”

“How do you figure?”  Anakin demanded.

“We voted,” Rex said.  “You’re a Commander, no take backs.”

This was definitely one of those moments where Anakin remembered the clones were literally between ten and eleven years old.

“I should just leave after this,” Anakin muttered.

“Wouldn’t work,” Rex said, “we’re not giving you up, sir.”

Anakin forced himself to keep silent.  He could renegotiate with Rex and the others later.  He was going to have to go it alone at some point, if only to keep the Jedi from getting ideas about what he was up to.

Oddball and Matchstick’s bombers swept into the atmosphere over the ocean, racing towards their target continent.  Anakin took a breath to steady himself and reached for the Force.

Obi-Wan’s presence was a beacon in the Force, becoming clearer and clearer as they approached.  “It’s left,” Anakin finally said, “Obi-Wan’s left of us.”

“Turning north, sir,” Oddball replied as the bombers banked into a turn.

“Now straight ahead,” Anakin said after a moment.

His fingers were twitching with the urge to take the stick and pilot for them, even though he knew he wasn’t aware enough to be a decent pilot.  Especially given that they had been attacked upon their arrival. 

“There,” Anakin said, opening his eyes and straining to see out the window.  “They’re here!”

“I have three buildings,” Oddball said, “coordinates noted.  Minimal life signs.”

“Shuttles inbound,” Rex announced over the channel.

“Landing pad,” Matchstick said, “on the cliff above the facility, no ships, no life signs.”

“I don’t sense anyone but Obi-Wan and the possible brother,” Anakin reported.

“Let’s circle it, just to make sure, and give the shuttles time to catchup.”  Rex ordered.

Anakin reached out again for Obi-Wan, and this time, he found Obi-Wan reaching back, seemingly surprised.  Anakin fought to keep himself calm, knowing it wouldn’t take much to lose a connection as stressed as theirs seemed to be.

 _“Hold on, Master,”_ Anakin projected mentally, hoping the words would get through.  _“We’re coming.”_   He closed his eyes and let the bond build between him and his brother, hoping the shuttles got there quickly.  Conversation flowed around him, but Anakin basked in the warm love of his brother and one-time master.  Then, Anakin realized he’d have to explain what he’d done and his eyes flew open.  _“Please don’t kill me,”_ he thought frantically, _“I can explain, I promise.”_

 _“I look forward to hearing it, Padawan,”_ Obi-Wan replied faintly, amused.

“Shuttles are here, Commander,” Rex said suddenly, “are you ready?”

“Ready,” Anakin said.

The two bombers followed the gunships to the landing pad, and Anakin was surprised to find that the clone he’d sensed was waiting for them.

“That’s Alpha-17,” Oddball told Anakin as they climbed out of their bomber.  “He’s one of the original ARCs, like Rex.  He just never took any other name.”

“I’ll remember that,” Anakin replied.

“Commander Skywalker, Captain Rex,” Alpha-17 said with a salute.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?”  Anakin asked.

“He’s in the facility medical bay.  The whole facility is deserted.”  Alpha-17 replied.

“Commander, take Waxer and Boil with you,” Rex said, “I’ll debrief Alpha.”

“Right,” Anakin said, scanning the disembarking troopers for the pair.  When he saw them, he waved them over.

“Sir?”  Waxer asked.

“We’re going to get Obi-Wan,” Anakin told them, then looked over at Rex, “Send Kix behind me.”

“Are we expecting trouble?”  Waxer asked as they headed towards the lift into the facility.

“Alpha-17 reported the facility deserted except for him and Obi-Wan.  Rex and I prefer not to take chances,” Anakin replied.

They saw nobody but the medical droid in the medbay, which did nothing to alleviate the oppressive, uneasy feeling of the facility.  Obi-wan was also in the medbay, with an IV in his arm and bandages on various parts of his body.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, relieved, hurrying to his brother’s bedside.  “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you to,” Obi-Wan replied with a warm smile.  “I didn’t expect it, however.  How did you convince your Master to go along with this?”

Anakin hesitated, backing up a little, “I didn’t.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, that tired, patient look on his face for a long moment, “What did you do?”

Anakin made himself straighten up, to square up his shoulders and meet Obi-Wan’s tired eyes firmly, “I’ve left the Jedi Order.  I find that the effects of the war on the Order to be irreconcilable with my own morals and beliefs.”

“And does the Order know that?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“No,” Anakin said, “I couldn’t formally take my leave, because if I did, Obi-Wan, they were going to mindwipe Torrent Company, because of me.  I couldn’t…”  Anakin didn’t have to words to explain how that felt to him, the memory of horror when Cody explained what Rex and Torrent Company would experience.

“I see,” Obi-Wan said, “what did you do then?”

Anakin bit his lip, “CC-2224 asked me to take some of the 212th with me, the ones who were in danger of being reeducated, as the Kaminoans call it.  We located the ship Torrent Company was on and seized control.  Those who agreed that it was wrong to reeducate the troops, and who wanted to experience true freedom are with me.  The ones who refused are currently safe and fed, but we haven’t quite decided what to do with them.”

“We?” Obi-Wan asked pointedly.

“Technically, I’m sort of in charge?”  Anakin said, “I don’t want to be, I just, when I realized you were alive, the Force showed me, I wanted to save you and they wouldn’t let me do it alone.  What happens next, well, I don’t know.”  He lifted his chin slightly, stubbornly, “Except if you think you’re going to take them back to be mindwiped, I’ll fight you.  No one should be a slave.  No one should have transmitters or be mindwiped.  No person or institution should own a person, not like that.”

Obi-Wan made a show of looking around, “Anakin, I’m hardly capable of physically forcing you to do anything, and we both know you’ve been able to shrug off my Force suggestions since you were thirteen.  While I’m not sure I understand everything that’s going on, I’m not going to try to force you to return to the Order.”

Anakin bowed his head slightly.  “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“Sir, CT-6116 is on his way,” Boil reported.  “He’s bringing the equipment to transfer General Kenobi up to the _Pathfinder_ for our departure.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said.  All of them had agreed to avoid names around Obi-Wan, it was simply a complication they didn’t need to go into until they were all sure which way Obi-Wan would jump.


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan needed to return to the Jedi Temple.  Obi-Wan very much did NOT want to return to the Jedi Temple.  If Anakin’s report on what Mundi had done was accurate, and not twisted by the grief his Padawan, _former_ Padawan, clearly still needed to deal with, then something had gone very wrong.  Every initiate in the Temple knew some very specific truths.  Things such as, a Padawan could submit to the Council that they wished a new Master, and it had a possibility of being granted, or if not, then steps were taken to repair the situation.  Such measures had actually salvaged what relationship Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had had after Master Tahl had died.  The trips to the Mind Healer had helped them find a balance in their shared grief. 

Another strong truth was that the loss of a Master didn’t mean the Council could or should arbitrarily assign another Master.  Usually, the second Master _was_ known to the Council, and the Padawan, but the acceptance by the Padawan, usually after grief therapy, was paramount.  If a Padawan was unable to learn from a Master, there was no point to their pairing.

At the same time, Obi-Wan found the glimpse into the clones’ personalities and culture fascinating.  He wanted to get to know these men, to see how they had developed even when their every authority figure tried to deny them.  Take the CMO who had taken over his treatment.  CT-6116 was a sharp tongued, no-nonsense sort who had dared to threaten him if he went outside his restrictions, and _followed through_ when Anakin had agreed with him.  Being restrained to a bed for twelve hours to rest was humiliating, but Obi-Wan had to admire a man with those kinds of convictions.

The other thing Obi-Wan wanted to know was what else had happened to Anakin.  While still clearly torn by his grief, amongst other things, Anakin was calmer, more settled in his skin than Obi-Wan had ever seen.  Watching Anakin talk with some of the clones on the bridge as he taught them how to handle the _Pathfinder_ , Obi-Wan realized that it was a confidence he’d seen during those early days, before Anakin had settled into the Temple.

 _This,_ Obi-Wan told himself, _this is the real Anakin Skywalker.  It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him._

Anakin laughed easily at something the clone beside him said, his expression open and free of irritation, anger, or frustration.  Obi-Wan couldn’t deny the guilt he felt at his hand in forcing this remarkable young man to hide.  Then Anakin saw him, and all of them changed, the clones falling into the straight backed, military discipline that Obi-Wan was accustomed to, and Anakin’s happy expression faded.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, struggling to hide the guilt that his own presence induced.  “Anakin, I was hoping you’d join me for a private lunch when you’ve finished teaching?  I think there are some things we need to talk about.”

“All right,” Anakin said.  “It’s probably going to be another hour.”

Obi-Wan inclined his head, “I’ll be waiting.”  He stepped back out of the way and headed to the commissary, where the droids would be working to put together lunch.

Captain Rex was in the lift when Obi-Wan got there.  The Captain had pointedly introduced himself to Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan had first left the infirmary, and Obi-Wan had made himself remember the name.

“Captain,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“General,” Captain Rex replied, eyeing him for a moment.  “You look like a recruit who got caught spying on the Fett.”

“Excuse me?”  Obi-Wan said.

“Guilty, ashamed, a little afraid, like you think you did something horrible but you won’t know for sure just yet,” Captain Rex elaborated.

Obi-Wan sighed, sensing the man honestly was willing to listen.  “I was just thinking, I haven’t seen Anakin this open in years, and it’s my own fault.  I’m the one who encouraged him to build those walls so he could fit in with the Order.  I wonder what sort of person he would be if he hasn’t been stifled for so long.  And I wonder what happened to free him that way.”

“Surprised the Major didn’t share that with you,” Captain Rex said, “he hasn’t let Anakin live it down.”

“What do you mean?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Captain Rex gestured as the lift opened, “I’m headed to the commissary, will you walk with me?”

“I was actually heading there myself,” Obi-Wan said.

Captain Rex nodded, “As for what changed in Anakin, well, it’s probably related to the wellspring.  Anakin had a series of nightmares that ended with us out in Wild Space, on a planet that had a Force wellspring.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach dropped in dread, “What did he do?”

“He drank from it,” Captain Rex said, “before any of us with him had an idea that it was what he meant to do.  He had several visions, including how to find you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, “That- that would change things, indeed.”

“I take it this wasn’t exactly a Jedi approved plan of action?”  Captain Rex asked dryly.

“Not exactly,” Obi-Wan said, “although there is a wellspring under the Temple, I’ve never heard of someone drinking from it.”  He glanced at his companion as they turned into the corridor leading into the commissary.  “Captain, what do you think are the chances that Commander 2224 would be willing to turn a blind eye if, say, some of the men with us were to come back with me without telling anyone?”

“He’d do it,” Captain Rex said, “wouldn’t breath a word of it as long as someone told him what was going on.  However, he’s not the one I’d be worried about.”

“Are you implying there are spies in the ranks?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“I wouldn’t say spies, exactly,” Captain Rex said, “but say one of the Lieutenants is suspicious and mentions it to a trooper in another unit, and they talk about it where someone overhears who passes it on, then yes, there would be trouble.  We checked, Kamino has the right to recall any clone, for any reason, to undergo reeducation and pretty much the only recourse we have is what Anakin did for us.”

“I was not aware of that,” Obi-Wan said.

“It was written into the original contract, and when the Republic renegotiated terms after Geonosis, it was kept in there,” Captain Rex said bitterly.

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard for a moment, “And that goes on my list of issues to deal with.  At this rate, I’ll be so busy dealing with things on Coruscant, that I’ll miss the entire war.”

“That would be a shame,” Captain Rex said, “you’re a damn fine General, sir.”

“Thank you for your show of support,” Obi-Wan said.  “Now I’m going to get some tea and arrange a tray.  I don’t suppose there is a place where Anakin and I could have a private conversation and meal?”

“Open one level,” Rex said, “I’ll show you.”

“No need to put off your meal, Captain,” Obi-Wan said.

Rex hummed a moment then lifted his hand, “5597!  A moment!”

One of the clones putting their tray on the return slot turned and waved, before saying something to his companion.  Obi-Wan recognized him as 6116, the CMO.

5597 came over, “Yes Captain?”

“Would you show the General up to the conference rooms on the next level when he gets his tray sorted?  He and Anakin are having a working lunch.”

5597 nodded, “I can do that Captain.  General, just let me know when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said with a bow.

“Call me Jesse,” 5597 said with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone confused by this being TEMPORARILY marked complete, I apologize. I forgot to update the chapter count. As you can now see, this is 16 of 30. Hopefully, this will be a more realistic set for this story.

There was something about the fact that Obi-Wan was waiting with hot food that made Anakin feel extremely uneasy.  It probably had something to do with the fact that any time they agreed to have a private meal, Obi-Wan always provided the food, and Anakin had never thought about it.  After a moment’s reflection, Anakin realized it was because back in the slave quarters of Mos Espa, the giving of food was the action of the masters.  Among the slaves, food was shared equally, and if food was lacking, then water was provided.

“What is it?”  Obi-Wan asked gently.

Anakin hesitated, then sat down, “I just realized that we’ve never shared food.”

“What do you call this?”  Obi-Wan asked, indicating the tray.

“No, I mean we’ve never both brought food or drink to a meal to share,” Anakin said.  “I’m sorry, it’s just, something from Tatooine.”  He scratched the back of his neck.  “Giving food is to take a position of authority over another, sharing food is to be equal.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “I see.”

Anakin considered the tray a moment, “I’ll be right back.”  He bolted from the room, hurrying to retrieve a pitcher of cold water and two classes before returning.  He put them on the table defiantly, “Would you care for a glass of water, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes please,” Obi-Wan said.  They traded glass for plate and Anakin sat down.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that bothered you.”

Anakin sipped his water and shrugged, “I didn’t realize it bothered me until just now.”

“Now,” Obi-Wan asked, “or since you drank from a wellspring?”

Anakin studied Obi-Wan for a moment, sensing concern, but not anger.  “I didn’t know it would be like that.  The Force, it was so strong, by the time we got there I wasn’t really aware of anything else.  What it showed me…”

Obi-Wan sighed, “That was incredibly dangerous, Anakin.  For a Force Sensitive, especially one as strong as you, a wellspring can trap you in its thrall, and that’s just from touching it!  I can’t imagine what repercussions come from drinking it.”

Anakin nodded slightly, “It changed me, I’m not sure what all it did, but I feel different.  Almost like it took something away that I wasn’t aware of.  I feel, less angry about everything.  It’s hard to explain, but it’s like I expected the expectation that you would be angry about the wellspring, even though you’re not.  Like there’s something I was listening to, and it’s gone now, but I still remember hearing it.”  He toyed with his cutlery for a moment, not meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“You remember hearing something, listening to it, and it’s gone now?”  Obi-Wan repeated slowly.

Anakin nodded, “I know it doesn’t make sense, Obi-Wan, but that’s how it feels to me.”

“I think I understand,” Obi-Wan said, “what do you remember hearing?”

“It’s like something that hissed _‘what does Obi-Wan know anyways’, ‘the Council doesn’t think you’re good enough,’,_ and _‘none of them will ever trust you’.”_   Anakin replied.  “When Master Mundi came to take over my apprenticeship, it’s not as strong, but then I kept comparing him to you anyways.”

“Surely it wasn’t that bad?”  Obi-Wan said, “Aside from Torrent Company, I mean.”

“He lectured me because I didn’t give him access to my room on the ship,” Anakin said, “and I had the impression,” he paused, “no, _the voice_ had the impression that he was going to monitor my thoughts a lot more than you ever did.  I kept feeling like he was going to ruin everything.  On top of that, what happened with Torrent, what was _going to happen_ to Torrent, I just couldn’t stay, and now that I’ve left, I’m not going back.”

“I’m sure they’d understand,” Obi-Wan began.

 _Fuck it,_ Anakin thought, “Obi-Wan, I’m married.”

That did it, Obi-Wan dropped his fork as he jerked back, staring at Anakin with his mouth open.  “You are _what?”_

Anakin sighed, “After Geonosis, Padmé and I got married.  We decided that with the war on, and the chance that either of us could end up dead, it was better to do it and have no regrets, than not do it and regret what could have been.  We both had to keep it secret.  Padmé can’t be Senator and married, the Naboo don’t believe in allowing their politicians to be divided that way, and I was a Jedi.  We’ve agreed, after the war we’ll change what we’re doing, but for now, this is how it’s going to be.  I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, but I can’t be a Jedi.  I couldn’t before, and I especially can’t now.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, then put them down on the table, “All right, I understand.”

“You do?”  Anakin asked, startled.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, “I left the Order once, I was a lot younger than you, but I believed the cause was worth it.  They accepted me back, obviously, but I can understand why leaving the Order is the option you chose.  I can even understand,” he looked away for a long moment, “there was someone once.  If she’d asked, I would have left the Order for her, but she wouldn’t ask and neither did I.”  He looked at Anakin, his eyes sad, but not angry.  “I would have wished you spoke with me about it back then, but I can understand.”  He sipped his water and put it down.  “Will you see your mother, then?  When we’ve sorted this out?”

Anakin dropped his fork, grief tearing through him at the innocent question.  He could feel tears building in his eyes.  “I can’t,” he said, aware that Obi-Wan was staring at him.  “She- she’s dead.  The dreams, they killed her.”  Unlike the last time he experienced this storm of grief, there was no real anger, and he felt Obi-Wan pulling him into a hug, steering him to sob on Ob-Wan’s shoulder and he screamed, letting the grief, not just for his mother, but for his brother, Obi-Wan, tear through him.

In a way, it was as cleansing as the wellspring had felt afterwards, letting go of his control and just experience the grief.  For Shmi and Obi-Wan, for the brothers who had died in battle before he could know them, for the brothers left behind on the island who were lost in another way.  For Cody, suppressing everything to protect a Jedi he didn’t particularly like because it was his duty.  For the Tuskens whose only crime had been to live in the same camp as his mother’s torturers.  For the torturers even, just a little, although Anakin didn’t think he was ready to embrace _that_ just yet.

Finally, Anakin calmed down and pulled back from Obi-Wan.  “Feeling better?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“A bit,” Anakin admitted, “I didn’t realize.”

“You’ve been holding that inside for a long time, I think,” Obi-Wan replied gently as he pressed one of the napkins into Anakin’s hand.  “I’m sorry about Shmi.”

Anakin nodded, cleaning up the mess he’d made.  “It’s not just that, though,” he admitted.

“Oh?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded and put the filthy napkin on the table.  “Mom was bought by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars.  He said he freed her because he loved her, but I’m not touching that one.  They were married though,” he gave Obi-Wan a little smile, “I’ve got a step-brother now, Owen.  Nice enough guy, but he’s a farmer to his bones.”  Anakin closed his eyes, “She was taken by Tusken Raiders one morning.  About the time my dreams of her showed up.  They tortured her.  I found her, but she- she died before I could do anything.  All this strength, this ‘great connection’, and I lost her.”  He leaned in a little as Obi-Wan rubbed his back.  “I was in pain, and so, so angry.  It was like I was standing in a red storm.  I didn’t think.  I just, I slaughtered them, the whole camp.  I didn’t even realize it was wrong, not- not until I drank from the wellspring.  I was, I was more ashamed that I lost emotional control than of what I did.”

Obi-Wan’s hand never stopped moving as Anakin spoke, never even hesitated.  “Oh Ani,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m sorry that you had to experience that.”

Anakin looked at him in surprise, but Obi-Wan only smiled sadly.  “I’ve never experienced it, yes even on Naboo when Qui-Gon died.  When the apprentice knocked me into that pit, I realized that I had to focus, I couldn’t fight with my head so full of emotion like that, not and defeat him.  But Qui-Gon, he would know exactly how you feel.”

Anakin thought of the tall Jedi who had taken him from Tatooine.  While Anakin had heard stories about the man, even now he didn’t know what he really thought.

“What do you mean?”  Anakin asked finally, realizing he’d been silent almost too long.

“Why don’t you eat,” Obi-Wan suggested, “and I will tell you about Master Giiett and Master Tahl, and maybe you’ll find some understanding in the story.”

Anakin nodded and reached for his fork while Obi-Wan moved back to his own seat and began to speak gently.  “Qui-Gon was friends with Master Giiett and Master Tahl for many years.”


	17. Chapter 17

“All right,” Obi-Wan said as they started cleaning up from their shared lunch, “As much I’d like to go back to your wellspring with you, we both know I can’t.”

Anakin smirked, “We know no such thing, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled even as he shook his head, “I want to go, Ani, but I can’t.  What I need is to go back to the Order.  Given what you’ve told me, you do need to stay out here, the same as I need to go back.  Now that you’ve built me a means to communicate with you securely, I can keep in touch as we work, and pass on warnings about clones going for reeducation.  Also, I’m on the Council, I can get to work on changing that part of the agreement.”

Anakin nodded, “And protect Padmé.”

“And protect Padmé,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin wrapped his arms across his midsection, his smile fading back into the unsure expression that kept showing up when he wasn’t joking.  “Obi-Wan, I’m scared.”

“What about?”  Obi-Wan asked, hating that expression.

“The things I heard from the wellspring, you said ‘you _were_ my brother Anakin, I _loved_ you’.  I just, I never want to hear you sound like that, like you were dying inside because of me.”  Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan was torn, he knew how to respond as a Jedi, how the future changed, and things might never happen, but Anakin had never been comforted by those platitudes, as Obi-Wan now knew.  What Obi-Wan didn’t know, was what he could say to reassure Anakin even in some small way.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began, then paused, “the future the wellspring revealed, it’s not the only possible future.  I know that the Jedi say, ‘the future is always in motion’ and it’s true, the things we do changes the future.  What we’re doing, we’re trying to prevent that moment.  What we have to do is be aware of what’s going on with each other and keep talking.  Instead of letting you go too far, you and I, and Torrent Company, will have to be aware of when it starts and bring you back.”

Anakin nodded, but he still looked troubled.

“Besides, when I have a chance to explain everything to Padmé, we’ll have her on board.”  Obi-Wan tried.

Anakin brightened slightly at the mention of his wife.  Obi-Wan wasn’t a hundred percent sure he approved of the marriage, it seemed amazingly short sighted to marry so soon, but Anakin adored Padmé, and he was devoted to her.  It resonated in the Force, how Anakin felt about Padmé.  Obi-Wan wondered if it had been the same before the wellspring, because so many other things had changed about Anakin, as Obi-Wan had observed in the past week and a half.  Most notable had been the realization of how little self-confidence Anakin actually had, and how much damage trying to be a Jedi had done to him.

Still, this wasn’t going to get Obi-Wan back to Coruscant. 

“Kayatak Station,” he said.

“What about it?”  Anakin asked, startled.

“I think that’s where you need to take me,” Obi-Wan said.  “They’re neutral, no guards.  I can get back to Coruscant there without your people risking a run on the Core.”

“Okay,” Anakin said, “do you want us to just go there and drop you off?”

“Me and Alpha,” Obi-Wan said.  “We have a plan, Ani.”

After a long moment, Anakin nodded and stood, “I’ll go talk to Rex.”

Obi-Wan took the tray down to the commissary, and went to find a place to meditate on his own.

/././.\\.\\.\

There was something about the way people reacted to Alpha-17 that made Obi-Wan more aware of himself on Kayatak.  The medical station was strictly neutral, and seeing a fully armed and armored clone clearly made people uncomfortable.  However, Obi-Wan had contacted the station before the shuttle had docked to get permission to use their public terminal to call for a ride for himself and Alpha-17 back to Republic space.

“Let’s find a terminal,” Obi-Wan said.

“Right away sir,” Alpha-17 said.

Obi-Wan had the impression that Alpha was uncomfortable with not carrying his blaster rifle, and instead carrying it in a pack on his back.  The personal blaster on his hip wasn’t near enough fire power for Alpha, Obi-Wan knew.

Obi-Wan also knew that he couldn’t contact the Temple, because his personal codes would have been frozen upon his ‘death’, but Anakin had provided another option.

“Senator Amidala,” Padmé Amidala said, staring at a datapad.

“Have I reached you at a bad time?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“What, Obi-Wan!”  Padmé said, head jerking up in shock.

Obi-Wan smiled, “Hello, Senator Amidala.  It’s good to see you again.  I hope you don’t mind, a mutual friend gave me your comm.”

“Not at all,” Padmé said faintly, “I thought you were dead.”

“It was intended to appear that way,” Obi-Wan said.  “Our mutual friend found me and one of my men being held captive and rescued us.  However, we’re in a bit of a spot, we’re at the Kayatak Station, and we need a lift to Coruscant, discreetly.”

“I can do that,” Padmé said, rallying.  “I sent Sabé to Naboo, she’ll be happy to pick you up on her way back.  She’s leaving in six hours, I’ll just call her and tell her about the change in plans.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly.  “It might be best if I don’t go straight to the Temple.”

“You can have my guest room as long as you need it, Master Kenobi,” Padmé said with a slight smile, “along with your companion.”

“Thank you, Senator.  Hopefully it won’t be too long.”

“Do you have I number I can call you back at?”  Padmé asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” Obi-Wan replied, “this is a public terminal.  Shall I call back in an hour?”

Padmé considered, “Make it an hour and a half.  I’ll see if Sabé can forward a comm number”

“I’ll call you then,” Obi-Wan said, “make sure you eat something.”

“Worry-wart,” Padmé said.  “If you talk to them, give my regards to our mutual friend.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan promised.

The call ended and Obi-Wan glanced at Alpha-17, who gave him the bland expression that was his trademark.  “Perhaps you would take your own words under advisement?”

“I’m sorry?”  Obi-Wan said.

“You should eat,” Alpha-17 replied firmly.

“That’s not necessary,” Obi-Wan said.

“I feel I should insist, sir,” Alpha-17 said.

Obi-Wan studied Alpha for a minute, reading the man’s amusement in his eyes, and he made a show of sighing and nodding in resignation.  “Let’s go eat something then.”

“Thank you, sir,” Alpha-17 said, “I promised the Commander I’d look after you.”

“You’re doing a good job,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile.  They headed further into in station to where the cafeteria was to buy food and wait out until their return call and ride home.


	18. Chapter 18

It was late when Sabé led Obi-Wan and Alpha-17 into the Nubian Senatorial apartment in 500 Republica.  Padmé was already asleep, so Sabé showed the pair to guest rooms and instructed them to sleep.  Obi-Wan managed about five hours before his concerns drove him from the bed to kneel in meditation by the window.  Anakin and his company were taking a bit of down time to prepare for their next move, including securing more fuel and supplies for the _Pathfinder_ and trying to secure a way of tracking ships taking brothers for reeducation.  Anakin swore they had a place they could stay that was safe, but neither of them wanted Obi-Wan to know much more before he’d faced the Council.

Obi-Wan released his focus on Anakin, letting the Force guide him into a calmer state of mind.  He’d need it to face down the Council and their blatant denial of Anakin’s rights as a Padawan.  He was glad he didn’t die on Jabiim, or Anakin would have been in worse shape than he currently was.  Apparently, Anakin hadn’t ever even _learned_ his rights.

Finally, Obi-Wan heard people moving in the main room, so he stood up and dressed in the clothes he and Anakin had scrounged up for him.  It was strange to not be wearing his tunic and robes, but Obi-Wan had to admit the simpler pants, shirt, and jacket was comfortable enough for their purpose.  Anakin had found a jacket that hit Obi-Wan at about midcalf, no doubt it was intended for a taller individual, but with the sleeves cut back, it was workable.

Dressed and prepared, Obi-Wan stepped out of his room into the seeming chaos of a Senator’s morning.  Sabé _and_ Padmé were wearing Senatorial robes, with their hair bound up in identical styles, still as identical as when they had been teenagers.  Sabé was speaking to someone at a comm unit that was tucked into a corner, no doubt the area had clever acoustics and sound buffers to prevent a caller from hearing more than was necessary.

Padmé was at a different station, angled so that she faced Sabé and their units were back to back, talking with someone _else._   Two women in matching uniforms were overseeing a silver-plated protocol droid in preparing breakfast under the watchful gaze of Captain Typho, who looked up when Obi-Wan cleared the door, and only nodded to him.  Clearly, they’d been appraised of his survival if nothing else.

“Master Jedi?”

Obi-Wan turned to find a young woman in handmaiden’s garb approaching.  He considered a moment, then smiled, “Elle?”

“Yes sir,” Elle smiled and curtsied, “will you be joining the Senator for breakfast?  I inquired of your companion, but he declined.”

“I would be honored,” Obi-Wan said.  “Is there tea available?  I’m not quite awake.”

“We have a green and a red,” Elle said, “I’m afraid I’m not a connoisseur of tea.”

“The green will be fine,” Obi-Wan said, “although I can make it myself.”

“That’s not necessary,” Elle replied.  “I’ll be back soon.”  She turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall by his door, watching as everything happened.  For a while, he was distracted by how Sabé and Padmé were moving, not in unison, but with the same gestures, head tilts, and narrow eyed glares.  He wondered how long it had taken them to develop that, who had originated which gesture, and how often did those mimicries show up in their everyday life.

A servant brought Obi-Wan his cup of tea and he sipped it as he watched.

Finally, Padmé and Sabé both ended their calls just as the last breakfast platter hit the table, and Obi-Wan was amused to watch as both girls sank back for a moment with bowed heads, before standing and pulling on their robes to reveal that they were more like aprons, designed to appear to be the robes when instead the girls wore them over completely different outfits.

Padmé, seeing Obi-Wan’s amused expression smiled back, “You wouldn’t believe how often we get confused for each other,” she told him.  “We always make sure to dress differently so that people know who we are.”

“The resemblance is amazing,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Padmé said, offering her hand.  Obi-Wan took it gently and allowed her to pull him into a quick hug.  “Anakin was devastated when he lost you.  How did you survive?”

“Capture by an enemy,” Obi-Wan said gently.  “The Force brought Anakin to save Alpha-17 and I.”

“Is that what he was doing?”  Padmé asked, “I’ve had Master Windu and Master Gallia asking me very pointed questions.”

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said, “but no, that wasn’t all that Anakin was doing.  I’ll explain some of it later, but it’s better to wait until after I am returned to the Temple.”

“That doesn’t exactly inspire confidence,” Padmé said dryly.

“Did you expect it to?”  Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé laughed, “Not really.”  She hesitated, “He is okay, isn’t he?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “He is.”

“Padmé, food,” Sabé called pointedly.  “You too, Master Jedi.”

“I guess we should go eat,” Padmé said.

“All right,” Obi-Wan said, and followed her over to the table.  It turned out that Elle and Sabé were joining them for the meal, Captain Typho had left for the security room.  Only two of the servants remained to provide assistance if needed.

“Do you have a plan for how to handle your return to the Temple?”  Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan considered for a moment, “I really don’t know.  I need to speak to the Council, but it’s not easy for a non-Jedi to get that far and until the Council acknowledge I’ve survived, I am essentially a non-Jedi.”

“Would meeting them somewhere else work better?”  Sabé asked.

“Possibly,” Obi-Wan said, “but how many of them are on Coruscant right now with the war effort?”

“Master Gallia and Master Windu,” Padmé said.  “They’ve both come by to ask me questions about my interactions with Anakin.”

“My lady,” Elle said tentatively, “what if you called them?”

“I don’t think they’d trust that,” Padmé said, “I’ve told both of them off for being intrusive.”

“They want to meet with me,” Sabé said, “what if we told them I was back, and I brought someone who’s had contact with Skywalker after he absconded with his company.”

“That’s a good word for it,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“Well, they keep calling it theft,” Padmé said, “and I told them that it is _still_ a violation of Republic law for any citizen to own a sentient being.  It was then pointed out to me that the Republic does not recognize clones as sentient.”

Elle cleared her throat, “The loophole hypocrisy at its finest.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “I like that, it’s a perfect description.”  He turned to Padmé, “Why not contact the Council?  If they’re so eager to speak to you about Anakin, they would make time to come quickly.”

“What is it you have planned?”  Padmé asked.

“A discussion,” Obi-Wan said, “reportedly, I’m considered good with words.  I have some very specific ones I’d like to share with Master Windu.”

“Very well,” Padmé said, “we’ll make the call.”  She tapped her plate with her fork, “After breakfast.”

The call was made shortly after breakfast, and Master Gallia promised to come with Master Windu just after lunch.  Padmé told them that she had a meeting, but that Sabé and her companion would be in the apartment, waiting for them.

Obi-Wan spent the morning catching up on more of the news he’d missed since his disappearance while Alpha-17 settled in to work on his armor, polishing bits and checking it over for damage.  It was a long morning, boring in a number of respects.  After lunch, however, came the Jedi.  Alpha-17 took himself down to the security suite to watch on the monitors down there while Obi-Wan positioned himself out of sight of the lounge, but able to hear everything.

“Lady Sabé,” Master Windu said, “I trust your trip was enjoyable?”

“It was nice to see my family again,” Sabé replied, “but it was a working trip.  I had much to do.  Please sit down, would you care for some tea, Master Windu, Master Gallia?”

“Yes please,” Master Gallia said.  “I understand you brought someone from Naboo with you?”

“Not from Naboo, exactly,” Sabé said.  “I’m not exactly sure how he was routed to me, but he asked me for help, said he had important information for the Council regarding Anakin Skywalker.”

“Have you had much contact with Skywalker?”  Master Windu asked pointedly.

“Not since shortly after Geonosis.  I met him on Naboo when he escorted Senator Amidala back from Geonosis.  The Senator mentioned him to me a few times, but we’ve been busy with the war, so it wasn’t as important as the new funding legislation and the species’ rights coalition.”

“What did the Senator tell you?”  Master Windu asked.

“Mostly that she’d heard from him, that he was doing well.  Honestly, I don’t remember the details.  As I said, we’re busy.”

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, and stepped into the room, watching the two council members as they exchanged glances.  Clearly, they hadn’t expected Sabé.

“My companion, however, has very important information.”  Sabé said.

“Did the Senator ever tell you that Skywalker was planning anything?”  Master Windu asked.

“Come now Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice light and easy by sheer will.  “Leave the lady alone.  I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know half of what I know.”


	19. Chapter 19

Now, there were lightsabers.  Obi-Wan raised his hands slowly, palms turned outwards, fingers spread, letting the two Masters take in that he was completely unarmed.  “Master Windu, Master Gallia.”

“How?”  Adi Gallia asked softly.  “You died.”

“Not exactly,” Obi-Wan said, allowing them to reach his mind in the Force carefully.  “I was captured on Jabiim with a clone trooper and taken away to the planet Rattatak.  We were held there for a month, tortured by Asajj Ventress.  We were rescued, healed, and handed over to Sabé to be returned to Coruscant.”

“Handed over?  By whom?”  Mace demanded.

Obi-Wan felt sad and tired, and he knew the smile he offered was the same, “Anakin.”

“Then you know what he is up to,” Mace said.

“I know,” Obi-Wan agreed, he couldn’t hide that, and he wasn’t going to.  “I’m afraid that this is not the venue for that discussion.”  He thought of the Temple, of its empty, echoing halls.  “I do not think the Temple is where we want to be either.”

“Do you not trust the Jedi?”  Mace asked.

“That is not what I said,” Obi-Wan replied, “I do not trust that the Temple will keep the words I would speak secret and safe.”

Mace studied him for a long moment.

“If you want to have a discussion here,” Obi-Wan continued, “there is an issue I would love to bring up with you, Mace Windu.”

“What issue?” Mace asked.

“Well first, Master Gallia, I must know, did Master Windu suffer a head injury since Geonosis that I was unaware of?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“No,” Master Gallia said, shutting off her lightsaber and sitting down, “if anything, he’s been remarkably healthy.”

Mace shut down his lightsaber as well, “What’s this about Obi-Wan?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, “I was hoping there was a reasonable explanation why you would forget _you witnessed my declaration of intent six months ago.”_   Mace actually took a step back when Obi-Wan advanced on him.  “I honestly thought we’d finally managed to get a point where, even if you didn’t _like_ Anakin, you were going to _treat him like any other Padawan._   Then I ‘die’ and the first thing you do is deny him his rights?  Rights he doesn’t even know exist because of how poorly _you_ prioritized his education.”  Obi-Wan stepped back a little, seeing the stubborn look overtaking Mace’s face.  Part of him wanted to back down, but he remembered Anakin, not understanding what he said, telling Obi-Wan about the Sith influence in his brain.

“His education?”  Gallia said.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, “I rectified that situation, because Anakin was _well_ within his rights to leave.”  He held up his hand, “I admit, there were things that could have been done better by Anakin, but I question Mundi’s decisions as well.  And as for Torrent Company, are either of you full aware of what our treat with Kamino entails in regard to the troops?”

“Of course,” Mace said.

“Then you know that Kamino has the legal right to demand the return of any clone, at any time, for what they call reeducation?”  Obi-Wan said, “Which is their polite euphemism for mind wiping them and imprinting a new personality because the old one got too individual.”

“It does not,” Mace said.

“What did you think was happening to Torrent Company when Kamino whisked them away on the _Pathfinder_ at Master Mundi’s request?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“It was to be a reassignment,” Mace said.  “Ki-Adi was worried about Anakin’s attachment to the clones.”

“Without telling Anakin, allowing him the opportunity to say his farewells and watch them depart?”  Obi-Wan demanded.

“It is not our place,” Gallia began.

“Then what good is it to have a Council at all if you do not act for the good of _every_ Jedi,” Obi-Wan snapped.  “Anakin left because he felt that he was alone and without any support, that he was nothing more than a slave, yet again.  As the very teachers you all chose to educate our Padawans have told him since the day Anakin started classes.”

Gallia jerked back, clearly horrified, and Obi-Wan felt a little sorry for her, but it didn’t stop him.

“Point in fact,” Obi-Wan continued, “even with the tracker removed, looking back with clear eyes, I don’t think Anakin every really experienced freedom.  He simply traded the detonation device for a gilded cage.”  He reminded himself, again, that he couldn’t bring up the Sith here.  “There is a great deal more to be said about Anakin Skywalker, but this is not the place for it.  After all, Senator Amidala will likely prefer to have her apartment back sooner, rather than later.”

“And you are choosing not to return to the temple?”  Gallia asked carefully.

“Not so,” Obi-Wan said, “I am willing to return to the Temple and regain my life.  I simply will not discuss the full measure of the information I bring while inside the Temple.”

“Why?”  Gallia asked.

“I do not trust the Temple to keep the secrets I would give you,” Obi-Wan said sadly.  “Among other things, I have evidence that will explain my concern.”  He crossed his arms, looking between the two Masters.  “Anakin Skywalker is not currently a threat to the Republic.  While he has, in fact, retrieved the company he was assigned to command from being mindwiped and is understandably reticent to come out of hiding to see them face the threat a second time.  He is not Fallen, proof of which I will offer once we are in a secure location.”

“I know of a secure location,” Gallia offered, not quite looking at Mace.  “Master Windu and I are the only Council Members on Coruscant at the moment, so whatever is to be spoken of, it’s on us to hear.  I would ask though, who did you name in your statement, for Anakin’s second master?”

“Primacy was Garen Muln,” Obi-Wan said, “Secondary was Bant Erin.  Tertiary was Plo Koon.  Garen and Anakin have a lot shared fondness for flying that would give them a common point of reference, whereas Bant helped me teach Anakin to swim, and they have been friendly ever since.  Plo Koon is also a pilot, and a Council Member.  In fact, to date, Plo Koon is the only Council Member who has actively spoken in Anakin’s favor on any matter.”

“I have never spoken against him,” Gallia protested.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “but you’ve never spoken for him either.  Even when Anakin was innocent, as with the vandalism issue that occurred when he was fourteen, I never once heard from you that your interrogation of Anakin was unjustified.”

“That wasn’t an interrogation,” Master Windu began.

“Seven hours,” Obi-Wan replied, “If Ferris hadn’t been caught painting those Huttese vulgarities on the commissary wall, I sincerely doubt Anakin would have been allowed to stay.  Especially given that, even with proof that Ferris Olin found the words he used on the holonet with his datapad, you placed Anakin on restrictions to Coruscant and promptly handed him over to the Chancellor for ‘missions’.”  He gave them both a look, “Even Judicial let’s their suspects courtesy of a chair and a bathroom break when they take that long.”  He stepped back, “They even feed them.”

Gallia’s shoulders slumped slightly, “We brought a council speeder, if you’re ready to go.”

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder, as if on cue, Alpha-17 stepped into the doorframe of his room.  “This is Alpha-17, he was also captured when I was.  I can understand not bringing him on this conversation, but I’d like to make sure he isn’t shipped back to Kamino.”

“He won’t be,” Master Windu said.

“If need be, we can keep him here,” Sabé offered, appearing from wherever she’d disappeared to when the lightsabers ignited.  “At least until you’ve gotten Obi-Wan settled.”

“Sir,” Alpha-17 said.

“I think that’s best,” Obi-Wan said firmly.  “At least until this is settled.”

“Yes sir,” Alpha-17 said reluctantly.

“Let’s go,” Mace muttered, heading for the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Adi Gallia’s secure location was outside the Senate and Temple Districts.  It had the look of a safe house to Obi-Wan’s eyes, but he wouldn’t swear to it.  It was also a well-appointed apartment, with the open concept design that was typical of the richer apartment buildings on Coruscant.

“What is this place?”  Mace asked pointedly.

“My parents’ other Coruscant home,” Gallia said, “the place they use when they’re _trying_ to be discrete.”

“They do that?”  Mace asked.

“You’d be surprised,” Gallia replied

Mace turned to Kenobi as they all sat down, “Now, what else do we need to know about Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan clenched his hands on his crossed leg for a moment, “After Geonosis, Anakin asked me some questions about the clones, and about Boba Fett.  He seemed uncomfortable with the clones and he did some exploring.  With the war, we didn’t see much of each other before Jabiim, not enough for a private conversation.  Right before Jabiim, he told me two things, that the clones had slave transmitters in their brains, and that someone had edited the copy of the Geonosis report that Anakin had access to.  Things that Anakin had known, even some things he personally experienced, they weren’t in that report.”

“We’ve never edited reports like that,” Gallia said, glancing at Windu.  “Either the whole thing is released or none of it.”

“I saw the report,” Obi-Wan said, “Anakin gave it to me.  It should be on a datapad with my belongings.”

“We’ll see,” Windu said, “nothing has been changed yet, we’ve been too busy.”  For a brief moment his mask cracked, even if _too many lost_ remained silent.

“The transmitters, well, the medics told me and Anakin both that they’re to assist in aggression regulation, but Anakin had one removed from one of the dead clones and studied it.  It’s a standard slave transmitter complete with detonator.”

“You’re sure?”  Mace asked as Gallia gasped.

“I’m sure, I’ve seen a number of them.  Anakin has had the Torrent Company medic remove all of the transmitters from his company.”  Obi-Wan replied, “He told CC-2224 to see about doing the same, but I don’t have any clue if that was possible.”

“Is that your big secret then?”  Mace asked.

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan said, “the issue I want to bring up is about to get a lot worse.”

“Your assertion fills me with dread,” Gallia said, “but speak on.”

Obi-Wan put both feet on the ground and leaned forward, “If a Master were to report to you that something was wrong their Padawan.  If, say, the Padawan was having dark, intrusive thoughts after a mission where the Padawan encountered a dark Jedi, what would happen?”

“Mind healer evaluation,” Gallia said.

“A Knight begins acting oddly, seeking out forbidden places or objects?”

“Mind healer evaluation,” Mace said.  “Where is this going?”

Obi-Wan nodded.  “Do you remember Anakin when he first came to the temple?  Afraid and uncertain, terrified of the Council and clinging to me like I was his only security?”

Gallia and Mace both nodded.

“Then, after a few months, he became a bright, happy boy.  Eager to please, quick to learn, confident, remember?”

More nods.

“Then he was judged ready for some of the basic Padawan classes as opposed to private tutoring,” Obi-Wan said.  “That was an unmitigated disaster from the start.”

“You complained to Master Yoda and I about the teacher,” Master Windu said.

“By the time Anakin was fourteen, he was sullen more often than not.  He had no friends.  I suspect if he hadn’t been as intelligent as he was, he would have been failing even more classes than he was.  We got that new teacher, Master Passan, and I honestly thought he’d get through to Anakin. Care to guess what happened then, Master Windu?”

“The Chancellor pulled rank and ordered us to allow him to spend time with Skywalker,” Mace Windu said.

“And no one questioned what an older man wanted with a fourteen-year-old boy,” Obi-Wan said.

“Obi-Wan?”  Gallia demanded, “You’re not saying the Chancellor?”

“Anakin and I talked about it back then,” Obi-Wan said, bitterly.  “Anakin was sadly well aware of the darker side of human nature before any of us met him.  Between Shmi’s vigilance and Watto’s ownership, he wasn’t touched, but he wasn’t unaware.  If Anakin had at any time told me the Chancellor had done anything _physically_ improper or at any time said something to indicate he was thinking that way, I _maybe_ would have told you before I ran the Chancellor through with my lightsaber.  But all he ever did was show Anakin fancy places and gave him fancy foods.  _But_ those little missions?  They were prioritized over Anakin’s classes, leaving Anakin with some alarming gaps in his education, some of them I wasn’t aware of until recently.”

“What does this have to do with what Skywalker’s doing now?”  Mace demanded.

“Well apparently after Geonosis, Anakin had been becoming more aware of intrusive thoughts, dark and nasty intrusive thoughts.  Anakin didn’t know enough to recognize it, but I did.”

“Someone tampered with his mind,” Gallia said.  “We have to get him back here.”

“It’s not exactly a problem anymore,” Obi-Wan said.

“What does that mean?”  Mace demanded.

Obi-Wan sat back with a small smile, “Have you ever thought of what an uncorrupted wellspring was capable of?”

“What do you mean?”  Gallia asked.

“What do you think would happen if someone were to _drink_ from an uncorrupted wellspring?”  Obi-Wan said.

“Anakin did what?”  Mace surged to his feet.

“Sit down, Mace,” Obi-Wan said.  “Anakin’s fine, in fact he’s better than fine.  He still doesn’t understand what the thoughts were about, but they’re gone, along with a lot of his attitude issues.  In fact, the wellspring is how he found me.”

“What else did it tell him?”  Mace asked as he settled down.

“Dooku’s looking to kidnap Senator Amidala, and a voice Anakin knew but couldn’t recognize ordered that he be found.”  Obi-Wan said.  He tapped his hand on his thigh, “Mace, Master Gallia, Anakin’s not coming back to the Order.”

“But,” Gallia began.

“Anakin is married,” Obi-Wan said.  “Out of respect, I won’t name his wife, but Anakin has no intention of returning to the Order and giving her up.”

“Obi-Wan, _Anakin drank from a wellspring,”_ Mace said, “I don’t know of any Jedi who could do that and stay sane.”

“Ah, now you’re remembering that Anakin is the strongest Force Sensitive ever found,” Obi-Wan said softly.  “His only value to the Order.”

“That’s not true,” Gallia protested.

“Isn’t it?”  Obi-Wan asked gently.  “Too old to train, scorned for a past that wasn’t his fault, and lacking a social support network, Anakin Skywalker has long been lacking in the eyes of the Jedi, except for the fact that he is stupidly powerful.”  He reached into his jacket pocket as he stood up.  “I agree with him, Anakin Skywalker cannot be the Jedi you think he should be, and he shouldn’t have to be.  Now, I’m sure you have some things to think over, and I would very much like to reclaim my life.”

Obi-Wan headed back into the apartment to find the refresher, leaving behind Anakin’s Padawan braid on the table before the two masters.


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin let himself into his quarters and picked up the encrypted datapad from his desk and turned it on.  There were almost two dozen increasingly irate messages from Padmé, starting with shortly after he’d left Ki-Adi-Mundi and continuing on.  The final message did have a slightly different tone, at least.

_Ani,_

_Obi-Wan finally told me what was going on.  I’m not happy with you for not telling me, but I can understand what you’re doing.  Slavery is against the very law of the Republic we are both sworn to uphold.  I cannot openly support you, there is too much attention sent my way, but I am endeavoring to do my part in some small manner.  Enclosed with this message is the account number and codes to an account.  The credits within are yours to use as you need, the account is one of several funds discretely created for my use if another situation arises that I need untraceable funds.  I can think of no better situation than to care for our troops._

_We are going to have words, Anakin Skywalker._

_All my love, Padmé_

Anakin swallowed as he copied the account information onto a second, secured datapad, and quickly wrote Padmé back.  He wasn’t good with words, not like Obi-Wan, but Anakin hoped that honest sincerity would hold him in good stead with Padmé.  She’d cared for him when his flirting was through sand metaphors, hopefully abject apologies would be a good beginning to rebuilding their relationship.  He set the message to send the next time it connected with the holonet and settled onto the bed to think.

The _Pathfinder_ carried a ship compliment of a dozen fighters, four of them with gunner seats, and four shuttles along with the one Anakin and the clones had left in.  Three of the _Pathfinder_ shuttles were hyperdrive equipped, and the last was a ship to surface runner.  They needed something more, something that could carry more than a handful of people and defend itself.  Taking the _Pathfinder_ had been necessary, but there had to be another way to stop reeducation without a great deal of risk for the people around him.

Finally, Anakin stood up and headed to find Rex, he didn’t have all the answers, but he had a thought and a question.

Rex was sparring with some of the other men, and Anakin found himself hovering as he watched them practice.  It was yet another time where he got a glimpse of who these people were without an audience, and part of Anakin wished he could see more of this side of them.

“You know, you could join us?”

Anakin jumped and turned to find Flash standing beside him, head tilted and a welcoming smile.  “I’m sorry?”  Anakin asked.

“You could join us and spar,” Flash said.  “We’d all appreciate it.”

Anakin ducked his head a moment, “I’m not exactly sure I know your type of hand-to-hand.”

“We could teach you,” Flash said.

Anakin considered it, and for a moment, all he could think of was how it had been at the Temple.  Unless one of the other Knights or Masters had insisted, he’d rarely been invited to join the other Padawans in sparring.  Most of Anakin’s fighting experience had come in the field, learned through injury and success.

“Okay,” Anakin said, managing to offer Flash a smile, “I could learn.”

/././.\\.\\.\

“That wasn’t how you planned to spend your day, was it?”  Rex asked as he and Anakin cleaned up after the sparring lesson.

“I think it may have been better,” Anakin said as he rubbed his arm.  “Going to bruise though.”

“Either go see Kix or don’t touch it,” Rex said, “Kix doesn’t approve of sparring, and he approves less of people complaining about injuries when they don’t ask him for help.”

“Good to know,” Anakin said, “I’ll live.”

“You didn’t come looking for me to spar, did you?”  Rex asked.

“I should have done that sooner,” Anakin said, “but no.”  He stretched his arm, feeling the way the bruise impacted his arm movement.  “I know you’re working on the pilot plan, but we have a second need.”

“What’s that?”  Rex asked.

“We need a ship,” Anakin said, “Something that isn’t recognizable as Republic military.  I know a place where we can get one.”

“Just like that?”  Rex said.

“It won’t be new, and it might need a complete overhaul, but I’m thinking we could trade one of those hyperdrive equipped shuttles for a freighter.”  Anakin said, “I know a place where smugglers trade ships, and I can guarantee that our shuttles will be rare right now.  Give it another six months and they’ll be stolen often enough, but right now, I bet they’ll be a hot commodity as long as we purge the memory and the navigation systems.”

Rex hummed and nodded, “What kind of ship are you thinking?  We only have so many pilots.”

“Well, if we’re going for size, I’d like to get a VCX-100 light freighter.  It can crew with a pilot and a good astromech, all the way up to eight people, four gunner positions, and sometimes they have some interesting aftermarket modifications.  Other than that, I’m expecting a G9-Rigger, not as big a crew compliment, but again, a pilot and an astromech can handle it, and the cargo bay’s big enough to haul a reasonable amount of supplies.”

“And you think one of our shuttles would be a fair trade?”  Rex said.

Anakin shrugged, “I think we stand a chance.  There’s a guy I know over there, he used to come by Mos Espa every couple of months, kept trying to buy me off Watto.  Ran into him on a mission with Obi-Wan.  He’ll know if there’s something worth trading for.”

“Is he honest?”  Rex asked.

“He’s a pirate, and he owes me,” Anakin said, “he’ll be honest enough.”

“I’ll talk to the others, see if they agree,” Rex said.  “I think it might be a good idea.”

Anakin nodded slightly, “The man we’re looking for is named Rakir Banai.  He owes me because I saved his son, a very long time ago.”

“Always a hero,” Rex said with a smile.

“Kitster was my best friend once,” Anakin said, “protecting him was what I did, because he would have done the same for me.”

Rex pulled on his shirt, “I’ll put the word out, Anakin.  You’re right though, having a mid-size ship would be useful.”

“Especially when we start tracking the other transport ships,” Anakin said as he fastened his boots.  “We’ll need something subtle.”

“We’ll find it,” Rex said, “don’t worry about that sir.”


	22. Chapter 22

The Anbriy Ports were located on a moon that circled a gas giant.  Like certain other moons, it was itself capable of sustaining life although it had no native population.  The _Pathfinder_ was on the edge of the system, set to micro jump in if needed, but only the shuttle they intended to trade came near the moon.

“Does this place have a name?”  Rex asked as they arranged for a docking bay.  Anakin was trying hard not to stare at his partner in this.  Rex had stopped shaving, and now sported blond, curly hair and a beard that was at odds with his dark skin, but also made him different enough that people wouldn’t confuse him with Jango, or a Republic clone.  Anakin, on the other hand, had dyed his hair dark and worked it into a Nubian style as well as dressing in the style of his wife’s people.  He’d had Oddball take some holos of it, intending to send them to Padmé when he had the opportunity.  He thought she’d appreciate Kin Naberrie.

“The moon?  No, just a designation.  The Ports are named after the man who founded the first bar here.”  Anakin replied in between bartering with the port authority.  “If they tried to get this place officially named, it would come under scrutiny, either by the Hutts, one of the cartels, or the Republic itself.  It’s completely neutral, and the business owners here have very strict rules and well-armed guards to ensure it.”

They landed and Anakin went out to exchange credits with the port master’s assistant.  It was easy enough to do, considering that Anakin had already stated he was there to trade, and what he’d brought to trade with.  As a trader, their docking bay was secure at the ground level save for a single, well-guarded entrance, but there were galleries for prospective buyers as well.  The north and east galleries were ground level, while the south and west galleries were elevated to offer different perspectives.  Viewers would enter on the north wall and walk the galleries.  There were risers at certain points, for people to sit down and consider the ship.

When Anakin and Rex came back, they would allow the serious buyers to pay a deposit to tour the shuttle itself.  If the buyer decided against making an offer, they would receive back all but a viewing fee of their deposit.  If a buyer acted in a manner that would appear threatening or cause harm to the ship prior to purchase, their deposit was refunded and they were complete removed from the process.  The truly interested buyers would submit their bids for review.

Anakin and Rex, meanwhile, would go looking to see what ships were currently on offer to see if there was anything they specifically wanted to bring with them.  Anakin was also looking for Rakir Bani, hoping the pirate would be available and willing to let Anakin call in his favor.

“This place is interesting,” Rex said after they went through one of the other galleries to see one of the G-9s that Anakin wanted.

“Interesting is probably a good word for it,” Anakin said, pulling out the datapad to scan the entries.

Rex put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, steering him through the crowd as Anakin looked through the datapad.  There was a dozen of the G-9s and two dozen of the other light freighter up for grabs and Anakin carefully mapped them a path that would allow them to see their target ships and circle back around to their own shuttle.

“Supposedly, there’s a decent cantina over here,” Anakin said, gesturing to the map, “we could stop there for a drink.”

“All right,” Rex said.

Anakin figured that Rex was also remembering the argument about two people who had never been drunk off their ass before going into a cantina.  They’d both made many, many promises to Kix about what was an acceptable amount of alcohol, that is none, and especially for Anakin, how much before it was illegal to operate a ship, even with autopilot.

All in all, except for one attempt at pickpocketing, the first half of the day went fairly well.  Anakin was able to cross off several options, although he was reluctant to leave the double lot of a G9 and a VCX-100 that weren’t in good shape, but would have met their needs over all.

Then they were off to the cantina.  Rex got the drinks while Anakin casually scanned the crowd for the pirate.  Not seeing him, Anakin settled into his seat as Rex approached. 

“Thanks,” Anakin said, sipping the lomin ale as he again scanned the crowds.  Something was happening, he could tell.

“Are you okay?”  Rex asked.

Anakin shrugged slightly, “I’m starting to have a bad feeling about all this.”

“Bad as in, we need to retreat?”  Rex asked carefully.

“Bad as in,” Anakin hesitated.

Two of the port authority guards came into the cantina, one of them with a scanner.  Anakin put his ale down and slid his hand down to the stun-blaster he carried, knowing Rex as doing the same.

“Pilot Naberrie?”  One of the guards said, turning towards them.

“I am,” Anakin said, hand still on the blaster.

“There has been an issue at your landing platform.  Port Authority has requested you come to the central office.”  The guard gestured out of the cantina, “You are not at fault in the issue, and it our hope to rectify it swiftly.”

“All right,” Anakin managed, nodding at Rex, who stood up.  Neither of them took their hands from their blasters.

“Your drinks will be credited back to you,” the guard continued as his partner headed towards the door.  “Please follow my partner.”

They were led through the port quickly, hands still on the stun-blasters, shoulders brushing regularly.  Anakin was unable to chase away the growing dread as they entered the central office. Three Nemoidians were restrained in a series of rooms, one of them being remonstrated by an irate Besalisk.

“Master Naberrie,” a Weequay said, hesitantly coming forward, “Anbriy Ports would like to apologize.  During the viewing today, these… thieves attempted to steal your shuttlecraft.  While they were stopped before exiting the docking bay, it is to our shame that they got as close as they did.”

“Is the shuttle damaged?”  Anakin demanded.

“No, no, Master Naberrie,” the Weequay said.  “Again, we apologize for our security lapse, and would like to offer compensation.”

“Of what sort?”  Anakin asked.

“The thieves are to be sent to the spice mines of Kessel to serve a full sentence for attempted theft,” the Weequay said.  “We were hoping you would accept the assets of the thieves as compensation.”

“I would need to be given an inventory of the assets,” Anakin said after a long moment, “not all of them may be suitable to my needs.”

“Of course,” the Weequay said, “Anbriy Port will offer a proper credit alternative for any item you do not wish to take.”

“Acceptable,” Anakin said after another pause.

“We will have the information available shortly,” the Weequay said, “there is a lounge for you to rest in while you wait.”

Anakin glanced at Rex, wanting to send him to check the shuttle, but Rex only stared back at him pointedly.  “That is acceptable,” Anakin told the Weequay.

They settled in the lounge and Anakin sighed, “I hope that shuttle’s flyable.  Even if those assholes have anything worth flying, there’s no guarantee it’ll suit our needs.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Rex said.  “Just have patience, Kin.”

Anakin shook his head slightly, turning a sigh into one of the breathing patterns meant to allow for relaxation, and after far too long, it started to work.

Then a pretty girl in a port authority uniform and a slave band on her wrist came in and silently gave Anakin a datapad.  Anakin pulled up the asset inventory quickly, scanning down the list and nearly cheering when he realized that they had the G-9 Rigger and VCX-100 that he’d wanted, as well as a pair of YT-1300s being sold separately.

What Anakin hadn’t expected on the asset list, and he probably should have, was the rest of the manifest.  Thirteen slaves.  With a shaking hand, Anakin opened the attached file to find a list of designations and names.  Anakin skimmed the list before the shaking in his hand led to him dropping the datapad when he jerked in shock.

The third being from the end was a 21 y/o male from Tatooine with black hair and brown eyes, listed as being named “Kitster Banai.”


	23. Chapter 23

Anakin managed to get himself under control before anyone could come check on him, letting Rex take the datapad and look it over.  Kitster Banai.  His closest friend on Tatooine, lost in the whirlwind of the Jedi Order, and their restrictions on communicating without the outside world.  Had the Force brought him here to find his friend?  Was this something that needed to happen?  Why?

“Are you all right?”  Rex asked softly.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, “just surprised.  I hadn’t realized they would include them.”

“What do we do?”  Rex asked.

“Take them with us,” Anakin said, “cut out the transmitters, find them someplace safe.”

“Is that safe?”  Rex asked, “Keeping them, I mean?”

“I can’t leave them,” Anakin protested softly.

“Kin, we have two dozen of our brothers on an island because they haven’t yet accepted freedom,” Rex said gently, “what if they’re the same?”

Anakin scrubbed his face with his hands, thinking through the problem.  “I can tell, with the Force, but I’d have to question them first.”

“Then it’s a good thing we have the _Pathfinder_ waiting for us,” Rex said after a long moment of his own.  “We put them in a pod until you can sort them out.”

Anakin clenched his hands, “I don’t like it Rex.  Slaves are always segregated, why would they believe they’re free if the first thing we do is the exact same thing?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Rex said.  “We just have to keep working at it.”  He cautiously put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “We’ll figure it out, Boss.”  Anakin nodded slightly, fighting the urge to shrug off his usual reaction to touch.  “Now, what about the ships?”

Anakin smiled a little, because he didn’t need to think about this one, it was a contingency he’d already considered.  Jesse was very good at coming up with complications that needed to be planned for when given the opportunity. 

“We need Artoo, Oddball, Matchstick, and Striker.  You and Artoo can handle the shuttle together, I can fly one of the YT’s, and Oddball can fly the other.  Matchstick and Stricker can take the other two.  They’ve got the training for it.”  He stood up and stepped to the door of the lounge looking around.

The Weequay approached, “Master Naberrie?”

“I need to send for more pilots,” Anakin said, “but I’m taking the entire inventory.”  He paused, “I still want to sell the shuttle, but perhaps it would be better if I acquired a proxy to handle the work and keep the shuttle secure.”

“We can arrange that,” the Weequay said.  “Will you be in need of a comm system?”

“We’ll use the shuttle,” Anakin replied.  “I want to secure the assets as soon as I’ve completed my call.”

“Of course,” the Weequay said, “we’ll arrange for them all to be held until your arrival.  Directions are on the datapad.  Please return it when you depart.”

“I will,” Anakin said.

Anakin led Rex out of the central office and back to their shuttle, where Anakin dropped onto one of the benches in the passenger section with a groan.  “I’m going to make sure nothing was tampered with,” Rex said, sitting the datapad down beside Anakin.

Ten years.  Anakin had been forced to push away everything personal about Tatooine in favor of being a Jedi.  Now, he was being thrown right back into those last days on Tatooine.  He’d left his mom behind forever, he was about to meet his best friend again, and they were going to be doing something crazy with ships.  Anakin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his face in his hands, trying to hang onto his control with teeth and nails.

Anakin reached out, unthinking, and the Force responded with assurance, not words, just comfort.  He actually felt settled as he adopted the breathing techniques he’d struggled to master.  The Force slid over him, reassuring him that his actions were right in a way they hadn’t been in the past.  Anakin leaned into the Force, letting it steady him and prepare him for the insanity that was about to begin.

This, Anakin remembered.  He remembered being six, seven, eight, and nine, listening to the Force without knowing its name.  It had been what had pushed him to fix that first droid, what had made him dare to get on that swoop bike when nobody else would.  For years, Anakin had listened to his Guide, doing what he needed to do, to survive.  He’d never floated pears or anything, but Anakin could remember now, the minute nudges he’d used to fix repairs as he went, things that had been so easy, that had become so difficult when he tried to do it the Jedi way.

Anakin shook his head, easing away from the Force and heading for the comm system to call the _Pathfinder._   First, he lifted the lock down that had been instigated by the would be thieves and then he got the system activated.

“ _Pathfinder,_ this is Shuttle _Trifecta._ ” Anakin said.

 _“Trifecta,_ this is _Pathfinder,_ ” Crys said after a moment.

“ _Pathfinder,_ we had a bit of an incident here at the port, and we need pilots.”  Anakin said, “We’re not dead or hurt.”

“What happened?”  Crys asked.

“Someone broke port security and attempted to take the _Trifecta,”_ Anakin said, “in recompense, the administration has offered us the thieves’ assets on record.  Which includes four ships.  We need pilots, and Artoo.”

“Four ships, sir?”  Crys repeated.

“Four ships,” Anakin confirmed, “but that’s not the difficult part.”

“What’s the difficult part?”  Crys asked.

“The slaves.”  Anakin said, “The other assets on record are thirteen slaves.”

“Are you taking them with you?”  Crys asked.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask me that,” Anakin said pointedly.  “Get me Oddball, Matchstick, and Stricker with Artoo on a shuttle headed here.  Rex and Artoo can pilot the _Trifecta,_ we can handle the rest solo long enough to get to the _Pathfinder._   And connect me to Kix while you do that.”

“Yes sir,” Crys replied.

Moments later, Kix was on the comm, “Crys said you needed me?”

“I’m bringing thirteen slaves back with me,” Anakin said, “it’s a long story.  I need you and a security team standing by when we get up there to see about containing them until the transmitters are pulled.  I hate to say it, but we’ll house them in a pod.”

“Why?”  Kix said, “They shouldn’t be separated from us, _we’re_ not going to scorn them for being slaves.”

“No,” Anakin said, “but their former owners are Nemoidians.  We can’t take a chance that somebody there is more loyal to the CIS than they are attracted to the idea of freedom.  After all, the ship they tried to steal is a certified Republic military shuttle.  I can determine the difference, but it takes time and I’ll have to question them.”

“I’ll get everything settled,” Kix said.

“Thanks,” Anakin said.

Kix glanced away, hearing something Anakin couldn’t.  “Crys says shuttle _Double Trouble_ is launching in five.  They’ll be there in two hours.”

“Then plan for us to be back between five and six hours from now,” Anakin replied.  “Shuttle _Trifecta_ out.”

“ _Pathfinder_ out,” Kix replied and they cut the connection.

Anakin bowed his head slightly and took a steadying breath.  Next was his inspection of the assets, and he’d need his best impassive face for that to work out.  He thought of Padmé’s face at the image of Kin Naberrie, and smiled as he turned to find Rex.


	24. Chapter 24

The slaves were brought to Anakin’s docking bay under guard from the port authority and escorted by Rex.  Anakin was meeting with the suggested proxies the Weequay had offered to broker the sale of the shuttle.  This was the difficult part, Anakin needed to make sure they had someone they could trust, but he couldn’t scan them openly to be sure.  All he could ethically do was observe their emotional responses to things like speaking poorly of the CIS and or the Republic, mention the Hutts, and other such things.  He ended up going with a Togrutan lady named Sera Ju who was a little iffy on her feelings about the Republic but was otherwise honest and trustworthy.

They signed the contract as Rex led the slaves on board.

“Will you need to move these assets?”  Sera Ju asked, looking them over.

“No,” Anakin said shortly.  “I have my own plans for these assets, far away from here.”

“Of course,” Sera Ju said.  “Let me know if you wish to move any other assets through the ports.”

“I certainly will,” Anakin replied.

He watched her leave, then took an unsteady breath before turning to the thirteen beings now crowded into the shuttle’s passenger section.  Rex was standing by the exit with a lock box in hand and a rather impressive glower.

“Greetings, gentle beings,” Anakin said, “I am Kin Naberrie, and as of now, I am in possession of your controllers.”  He kept his face impassive even as he scanned the group and drank in every glimpse of Kitster as he did so.  “Right now, your only responsibilities are to sit and wait.  If you need to use the refresher or require nutrition, please inform the Captain and he’ll see to it.  We’ll be leaving here shortly to go to my primary ship.  When we get there, my medical and security teams will take charge of you, do what they say, when they say.”

“Now, I have some things to attend to.  Captain, you’re in charge here.”

“Sir, I’m not comfortable letting you go alone,” Rex said promptly.

“Which is why Sera Ju brought in a set of bodyguards, Mandalorians,” Anakin said with a slight smile.  “They’ll escort me while you handle things here.  Alert me when our other shuttle arrives.”

“I still don’t like this,” Rex muttered.

Anakin walked through the group, then paused and pointed at Kitster, “You, your file says you’re a mechanic?”

“Yes Master,” Kitster said.

“You’re with me.”  Anakin said.  “Captain.”

Rex opened his box and handed Anakin the controller for Kitster.

With Kitster on his heels, Anakin headed out to where Sera Ju had arranged for a speeder and body guards.  “We’re going to docking bay 881,” Anakin told the driver as he slid into the back.

“Yes sir,” the Twi’lek said.

They were all silent as they went over to the first of the YT-1300s, called the _Millennium Falcon._   Anakin was curious about this, he’d seen two or three of the YTs since their release, but now he had two of them.  Hopefully Rex wouldn’t get mad when Anakin set to work on rebuilding one of these two over the next few weeks.

Once they were in the bay and the doors shut, Anakin pointed at the Mandalorians, “You’re waiting outside.  Unless you hear screaming, or it takes longer than an hour, do not come on board.”

“Understood,” one of the pair replied.

“With me,” Anakin said, carefully not looking at Kitster as he headed onto the ramp.  It was very hard to keep silent until they were in the cockpit, but Anakin forced himself to do so.  He glanced at Kitster as they sat down in the two seats.  “Your file says your name is Kitster Banai.”

“Yes master,” Kitster said quietly.

Anakin traced his fingers over the pilot’s console, “Anyone still call you Stabby?”

“How did you know?”  Kitster asked that after a moment.

Anakin smiled, “It’s been ten years, Kitster Banai, I didn’t think I’d change that much.”  He paused, “Although, I imagine the hair dye might be off putting.”

Kitster stared at Anakin for a long moment, eyes tracking over his face quickly.  “Ani?”

“Hey Kit,” Anakin said softly.

“What, but, what are you _doing_ here?”  Kitster demanded.

“Buying ships,” Anakin said with a shrug, “then some idiots tried to steal my shuttle.”

Kitster chuckled, “Of course they did.  Weren’t you supposed to go off and become a great Jedi?”

“I’m still working on that part,” Anakin replied.  “For now, I’m a minor member of the Naberrie family of Naboo, buying off the book freighters for personal use who happened to acquire a dozen slaves.”  He glanced at his friend and offered his hand, “I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”  Kitster asked.

“I need to ask you some questions, and scan you with the Force,” Anakin said quietly.  “I want to trust you, Kit, I do, because you are my best friend, but I know exactly how desperate people can get.”

“Yeah, I do too,” Kitster said and put his hand in Anakin’s, “ask away.”

Anakin took a deep breath and reached for the Force, “Are you a separatist spy?”

“No,” Kitster said.

“Are you affiliated with any crime syndicate?”

“No.”

“Are you in any way acting against the good of the Galactic Republic?”

“No.”

“If given your freedom, would you act against the good of the Republic?”

“No.”

“If given your freedom, would you act in a manner that would be detrimental to my mission?”  Anakin asked.

“No.”

Anakin sat back, releasing Kitster’s hand and smiled at him, “You’re clear.”  He held up the controller and pointedly turned it off.  “Keep up the act until we get to our next stop, don’t talk me up either, in case someone else isn’t on the level.  My medical team will pull all the transmitters, and we’ll figure things out from there.”

“What are you up to?”  Kitster asked.

“I’ll explain when we’re safe,” Anakin said, standing up, “For now, I want a look at the engines.  We are going to need to fly these things out of here.”

“We don’t have any pilots,” Kitster said, “I mean, unless you listen to Solo.”

“Solo?”  Anakin asked.

“Han Solo,” Kitster said, “nine-year-old Corellian with a big mouth and a bigger attitude problem.  Got sold out of an orphanage on Corellia about four years ago.  He says he can fly anything he can reach the controls for, but no one’s ever taken him up on it that I know of.”

“Right,” Anakin said, his heart clenching at the thought, “well, I’ve got pilots coming in, so that won’t be a problem.”  He headed back into the ship, “Come on, Kit, let’s get started.”


	25. Chapter 25

It was Oddball who pointed out the issue of trackers on the ships, and Artoo who provided them with safe systems where the ships could be checked over.  While Rex took the slaves back to the _Pathfinder_ on the shuttle, Anakin and Kitster took the Falcon to an empty part of space to locate and disable the trackers.  Then they swung through the other systems to assist the other pilots.  It was a week-long task that allowed Anakin to reconnect with his old friend and to learn the kind of man Kitster was becoming.

Still, their final return to _Pathfinder_ was a lot like coming home.  Kitster was taken off to have his transmitter removed, and Anakin went to check in with Rex.

“We may have a problem,” Rex said when Anakin entered the bridge.

“Oh, that’s not what I wanted to hear,” Anakin muttered, then sighed, “What’s the problem?”

“If that Solo kid ends up being a spy or something, then Jesse’s going to be heartbroken.  He’s damn near adopted him, and Kix thinks the whole thing is hilarious.”  Rex replied.

“He’s tried smuggling the kid out three times already,” Crys said.

Anakin smiled, “That’s the kind of problem I don’t mind having.  I’ll talk to the kid before I get some sleep.  Kitster is cleared, by the way.  Not full access though.  I don’t want any of them to have full access to this ship.  Kit wants to stay and help, I’m thinking about hiring him specifically to crew on the Falcon.”

“But not full access,” Rex said.

“Nope,” Anakin said with a quick head shake.  “Kit’s as trustworthy as any of your brothers, but he’s also in a more vulnerable position than any of you.  He’s got a weakness, he has family in a vulnerable position.”

“And are we going to do something about that?”  Rex asked.

“Well, since Anbriy Ports has provided us with a bonded proxy, I’m putting her to use,” Anakin replied with a smile.  “She’s tracking down Kitster’s mother, and I’ll probably set her to finding some of the others.”

 

 

“I take it we’re keeping the proxy then,” Rex said.

Anakin shrugged, “For now.  She doesn’t just sell ships after all, and we’re going to need things like supplies before too long.  And she’s bonded, so we can use her for some of that.”

“Well, we now have four light freighters,” Rex said.

“The next thing we need are communication lines,” Anakin said.  “Ways of knowing when they’re sending out more of these transports.”

“We’re working on that,” Rex said.  “I’ve got it handled.”

“Right,” Anakin said, “sorry, I’m tired.  Tell Jesse to get that Solo kid up to the mess and I’ll check him out.”

“Are you okay?”  Rex asked.

“Tired,” Anakin said, giving Rex a tired smile.  “Let me meet Han Solo and get some sleep.”

Han Solo was a 50-year-old man in a 9-year-old’s body.  He had short blond hair and blue eyes that were fill with suspicion.  He sat with Jesse in the commissary with a cup of milk.

“Han Solo,” Anakin said, sitting down across from the boy.  “I am Anakin Skywalker.”

“That’s what he said,” Han said, jerking his thumb at Jesse.  “You’re a Jedi.”

Anakin glanced at Jesse, who looked a bit sheepish, “Not exactly.  I’ve chosen to leave the Order and pursue a slightly different path.  I’m still Force Sensitive though, which is why I wanted to talk to you.  I was hoping you would permit me to confirm _with_ the Force that you are not a danger to my people.”

“How?”  Han asked.

“I’ll ask you some questions,” Anakin said, “and you answer them honestly.  I’ll listen with the Force to see if you’re lying by the way your emotions reflect the Force, or in your thoughts. If something isn’t right, I’ll tell you and ask permission to look deeper.”

Han studied him for a long moment, then nodded once, “Okay.”

Anakin and Kitster had spent time in hyperspace coming up with the right questions to ask someone to determine if they were a threat to Anakin’s people.  Some were flat yes or no answers, and some encouraged people to speak, allowing Anakin to track them in the Force.  The only thing Anakin learned about Han Solo was that he was Force sensitive.  Not as strong as a Jedi, but strong enough it was worth a comment.

Anakin nodded to Jesse when the questioning was open, “All right, Mister Solo.  You’re cleared.  I do want to have another conversation with you at a later date, but for now, I’m putting you under Jesse and Kix’s guardianship.  They’ll make sure you have proper quarters, food, and see to it that you’re occupied.”

Han glanced at Jesse, who was grinning at him, “Ok.”

“Jesse,” Anakin said, “Make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“I will,” Jesse replied.

Anakin stood up and left the mess.  In the lift, he commed Kix.

“Kix, it’s Anakin,” Anakin said as soon as the line opened, “got a moment?”

“I do,” Kix said.

“I just spoke with Han Solo,” Anakin said, “he’s cleared.  You and Jesse are assigned to look after him.”

“Jesse will be happy to hear that,” Kix said.

“You’re not happy to be in charge of the kid?”  Anakin asked.

“That’s not it,” Kix said, “I was just comparing the slave transmitters to our own.  The similarities are disconcerting.”

“I noticed,” Anakin said dryly as the lift opened.  He yawned.

“You should get some sleep,” Kix told him.

“Heading that way now.”  Anakin replied.

“I’ll keep a handle on Jesse and Solo,” Kix said.

“Appreciate it,” Anakin said.  He let himself into his quarters, “Later, Kix.”

“Goodbye, sir,” Kix replied.

Anakin commed Rex next.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Rex said.

“Soon,” Anakin said, “Just wanted to confirm, Solo’s cleared.  I told Jesse and Kix to take charge of him.  I’ll interview the rest when I wake up.”

“We’ll get it taken care of,” Rex replied calmly.

Anakin kept himself moving, checking his datapad for messages from Padmé, finding a lengthy video of Padmé and Obi-Wan.  Anakin set the datapad up so that he could see the video from his bed and lay down, letting the recorded sound of the two most important people in his life sooth him into sleep.  He made a mental note to watch it again when he woke up, because he was tired enough, he was sure he'd heard Obi-Wan say that the Council approved of his actions on behalf of the men, and wanted to give him a reward for acting to rescue Obi-Wan.


	26. Chapter 26

Obi-Wan was tired by the time he got the orders to head out to rejoin the 212th.  Ki-Adi had had a run in with some new separatist general and needed medical care, allowing Obi-Wan to take back his original command.  When he got to the _Victorious,_ he found CC-2224 waiting for him and Alpha-17 alone.

“Go report to your unit,” Obi-Wan told Alpha-17 as they stepped off the small shuttle.

“Yes sir,” Alpha-17 said.  He paused to salute CC-2224, then walked away.

“General, sir,” CC-2224 said with a salute.

“Commander,” Obi-Wan said with a half bow.  “Rex and Anakin send their regards and gratitude.”

CC-2224’s eyes went wide for a moment, then he nodded, “Understood sir.”

“Not right now, but later, make sure you check in with Alpha-17,” Obi-Wan added as they headed towards the bridge.  “He has information for you.”

“I’ll do that,” CC-2224 replied.

“Commander,” Obi-Wan said, lowering his voice.

“Yes sir?”  CC-2224 said.

“Anakin’s company shared their names with me as they chose, but they didn’t share the name of anyone still in the GAR,” Obi-Wan said, “if anyone in the GAR would do so.”

“Not that we would sir,” CC-2224 said, “heretics that they are.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Anakin said it’s your choice, what you’re called and by whom.  I agree.  So, when you’re ready for a change, let me know.”

CC-2224 was silent for a long moment, “I understand, sir.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Now, do you know where Master Mundi is?”

“He’s on the bridge, taking a comm call from General Windu,” CC-2224 replied, “he was going to be here, but General Windu insisted.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Talk to Alpha-17, I’m going to go speak with Mundi.  When you’re done talking to Mundi, get the medics prepped to start pulling the chips out of everyone.  Not today, we’ve got an assignment, but to start with the wounded, and go on from there.”

“I’m on it,” CC-2224 said, looking relieved, “we’ve already been doing it with the wounded, but it’s been hard to slip it past General Mundi.”

“That is no longer a problem,” Obi-Wan replied firmly.  “Go speak with Alpha-17 now.”

“Yes sir,” CC-2224 said with a quick salute.  “I’ll send someone to bring your belongings to your quarters.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “I’d carry it myself, but it is a rather large and heavy box.”

CC-2224 hesitated, “Would it be bold of me to presume it was armor?”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Not the kind you want it to be.”  He stepped back, “After you speak with Alpha-17, put the word around to start getting ready, we have a mission as soon as Master Mundi leaves.”

“I’ll see that it’s taken care of,” CC-2224 said.

They parted ways, Obi-Wan heading for the bridge where Master Mundi was waiting.  The Cerean was wrapping up his conversation with Windu when Obi-Wan came in.

“Master Kenobi,” Ki-Adi said.

“Master Mundi,” Obi-Wan said, “Thank you for taking Anakin while I was unable to.”

“You’re welcome, but I didn’t do a very good job,” Ki-Adi replied.

“Anakin’s mind was being manipulated by the Sith,” Obi-Wan said softly, “It’s likely that anyone taking on Anakin would have had similar results.”

“He is not here though,” Ki-Adi said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, “Master Windu will explain what occurred when you return to Coruscant.  But I do have a message from Anakin.  He said that he understands that we’re in active war and easing into the new relationship wouldn’t have been possible.  He hopes that in the future things can go better between the two of you.”

“Thank you for delivering the message,” Ki-Adi said.  “I believe I will go pack my things.”

“Of course, Master,” Obi-Wan said politely and bowed.

Once Ki-Adi was gone, Obi-Wan turned to study the men on the bridge.  They were mostly going about their business while sneaking glances at him.  Obi-Wan positioned himself where they could see him clearly and whistled sharply.

“All right, for those of you who haven’t heard already, I did not die on Jabiim.  I was taken captive by Ventress and held captive.  Anakin and Torrent Company found me and helped me get back to Coruscant.  I am returning to command here effective immediately.  As soon as Master Mundi’s shuttle departs, we are to join Master Plo Koon on Tatooine.”

“I’ll lay in the course, sir,” the navigator said promptly.

Obi-Wan nodded.

It had been years since Obi-Wan had been to Tatooine.  Last time, he’d still had his own Padawan braid, and had yet to hear of Anakin Skywalker.  Standing on the bridge, looking down at the desert planet, Obi-Wan remembered that trip.  He’d wanted to go with Qui-Gon to get the parts, but Qui-Gon had pointed out that one of them needed to make sure that their charges didn’t give them away when he wasn’t paying attention.  His memories of Tatooine were desert sands, sand dunes, and his first vision of Darth Maul.

 _“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi,”_ a beloved and familiar voice whispered in his mind.

_“Are you a Jedi too?  Pleased to meet you!”_

“Sir?”

Obi-Wan turned to find CC-2224 waiting.  “Yes, Commander?”

“The _Liberator_ is hailing us,” CC-2224 said.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied, walking over to the holographic table.  Just as he reached the table, the hologram came up, with Plo Koon front and center, and a nervous young Togrutan standing just behind him.

“Koh-to-yah,” Koon said.

“Greetings, Master Koon,” Obi-Wan said politely.

“I would like you to meet my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.”  Koon said, indicating the Togrutan.

“Greetings, Padawan Tano,” Obi-Wan said.

“Greetings,” Tano said, with a quick bow.

Obi-Wan could tell from the way she moved that Tano was like Anakin, the best way to get them to go crazy was to tie them down.  He wondered how Plo Koon was going to handle Tano, and resolved to listen if Plo Koon ever seemed to want to speak about it.

“We need the Hutt’s hyperspace lanes,” Plo Koon said, “if we can convince Jabba to allow us that access, we will have lanes that the Separatists won’t.”

“Is this the right moment to ask what the catch is?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Jabba’s son was kidnapped,” Plo Koon replied.  “Rescuing the child would nearly guarantee our success.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Of course.  Who gets the rescue mission?”

“That will be your part in this mission,” Plo Koon said, “while I speak to Jabba.  However, I have a request.”

“How can I help you?”  Obi-Wan asked, even as he knew, with complete certainty, what Plo Koon was about to ask him.

“Would you permit my Padawan to accompany you?”  Plo Koon said, “I do not wish to risk attracting unwelcome attention to her in Jabba’s domain.”

“It would be an honor,” Obi-Wan said, bowing.  “Padawan Tano, I’ll arrange for a shuttle to bring you to over.”

“I look forward to it,” Ahsoka Tano said.

As they said their farewells, Obi-Wan wondered how long it would take before Tano revealed her boundless energy and enthusiasm.

“Sir?”  CC-2224 asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to his commander, “Send over a shuttle for Padawan Tano.  She’ll be working with us on this case, but unless I specifically tell you otherwise, she isn’t to give orders that go outside the parameters of your assignment.  For instance, if she asks for back up for a reason, send men with her, but if she tries to give tactical orders that are poorly decided or against your better judgement, you have the authority to countermand or refuse the orders to check with me.”

“Understood,” CC-2224 replied with a salute, “I’ll get the shuttle take care of.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said.  “And Commander, see if you can’t get some intelligence on where the child may be.  We need to get him back swiftly.”

“On it, sir,” CC-2224 replied.


	27. Chapter 27

It took nearly a week before Obi-Wan got a lead on the Hutt’s location, and it came from Anakin.  Obi-Wan very carefully did not Anakin just _why_ they’d been wandering through a system where Ventress was hiding.  Anakin was twenty-one, married, and no longer his Padawan, it was no longer Obi-Wan’s place to question Anakin’s actions.

Instead, Obi-Wan spent time getting to know Ahsoka Tano, fourteen years old and easily as enthusiastic and sarcastic as Anakin when the latter was in top form.  She was also a fan of one of the more esoteric ‘saber grips, holding the handle in a reverse grip that Obi-Wan had seen in only a few sparring sessions.  While she was well taught for a 14-year-old, Obi-Wan thought that most of Ahsoka’s early successes would be based on her opponents’ unfamiliarity with how the grip altered her saber use.

“Where are we headed, Master?”  Ahsoka asked when Obi-Wan commed her to the bridge.

“Teth,” Obi-Wan replied, “an informant says that a known Separatist agent, Asajj Ventress, has holed up in an old temple there with a number of droids.”

“Jedi have informants?”  Ahsoka asked.

“Some do,” Obi-Wan replied, “I find that it depends on what sort of missions you undertake as a Padawan and a Knight.  Master Plo tends to have a higher class of informant than I do, although, I will say if you want to seek something on the seedier side of things, then Master Vos is who you’d want to speak to, or Master Honso.”

“Who is Master Honso?  I know of Master Vos,” Ahsoka asked.

“Master Honso takes missions that are in conjunction with Judicial, not unlike Master Vos.  He has a different area that he focuses on.”  Obi-Wan said, “He’s a Weequay, very congenial if you catch him in the right mood.  As I was originally saying, the informants you have come from the missions you are given.  While some Jedi favor a distant, polite manner, it does help to make a few friends.  You never know when a moment of kindness or a friendly smile can make all the difference.”

“I’ll remember that,” Ahsoka said politely.  She glanced around at the clones, “Master Kenobi, why are we looking for the Hutt child?  Aren’t the Hutts criminals?”

“Many of them are,” Obi-Wan told Ahsoka pointedly, “but not all of them, and Rotta is still a child.  There’s no telling who he’ll become as he grows.  I know it can seem difficult, but you must never judge a people by their leaders, or by the actions of a few.  It may seem difficult, but there are Hutts who are honest and work hard, who have never broken Republic law, just as there are Corellians who have never smuggled a day in their life, and Mandalorians who wouldn’t know how to wear the _beskar’gam_ properly, much less acquire it in the proper manner.”

“I’ll remember that,” Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded, “My Master used to say, ‘don’t make judgement calls, for one day you might find yourself on the other side of one.’”

Ahsoka frowned, “And what does that mean?”

“It means not to judge people,” Obi-Wan said, “because one day, you will find yourself judged just as poorly.  It’s not a nice feeling, to be dismissed or condescended to because someone finds you unworthy.  A Jedi’s job is not to judge others, but to accept them as they are.”

“Even the bad people?”  Ahsoka asked.

“Even people who do bad things,” Obi-Wan replied.

“General!” CT-3997 said, rushing onto the bridge.

“3997,” Obi-Wan said acknowledging the salute.

“Medic 6566 is on a tear, sir.  He’s threatening retaliation if someone else gets hurt today.”

Obi-Wan kept his sigh completely internal.  He probably shouldn’t be surprised that the medic had finally reached his last straw.  “I’ll speak to him immediately.  Commander CC-2224, you have the bridge.  Padawan Tano, stay here, this is better settled in private, I believe.”

“Yes Master,” Ahsoka said as CC-2224 saluted.

 

Medic 6566 was shouting when Obi-Wan got to the medical bay, although that wasn’t surprising.  When not in the middle of a medical emergency, 6566 was one of the more temperamental troopers in the 212th.  Although Obi-Wan had to admit that Kix was more skilled in terms of verbal delivery and word usage.

“If one more of you shiny little idiots shows up here with burns, I’m going to start taking a leaf out of CT-6116’s book and use salt.”  6566 shouted.

“Salt?”

“In your wounds,” 6566 replied, “maybe that would teach you a lesson!”

“Is there a problem?”  Obi-Wan asked as he walked into the medical bay.

“General Kenobi!”  6866 gasped as he spun.  There was a young trooper on the bed with a sheet over his waist and a bandage on his side.

“Medic,” Obi-Wan replied, aware of the lack of a name in a way he hadn’t been before meeting Torrent Company.  “What seems to be the problem?”

6866 rubbed the back of his neck as he moved away from his patient, coming forward to meet Obi-Wan a bit away from the injured trooper.  “It’s not really a problem exactly.  It’s just, some of the younger clones, they’re, well, training for, um, creative strategic solutions.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and tilted his head, “Creative strategic solutions?  Are these the sorts of solutions wherein a young and exuberant trooper would want to, say, practice some of the trick shooting that the more experience troopers favor without proper mentorship, or is the sort where the goal is to level the playing field in a situation where there is a severe power imbalance?”

“I’m not sure what that latter one _is,”_ 6866 admitted after a moment.

“Was he bullied or attempting to bully someone,” Obi-Wan said pointedly, although he really didn’t get either sort of a feeling from the injured trooper.

“Oh,” 6566 said, “no, not that.  Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I’d say this is just the stupidity of youth with a side of encouragement from his squad.  It’s nothing worth reporting, although he will be on sick restriction for a few days.”

“Days?”  The trooper burst out, “But…” he trailed off when 6566 and Obi-Wan both gave him a pointed look.

“His first battle,” 6566 said.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, then gave the trooper another pointed look, “You’ll have all the battlefield experience you can shake a stick at before the month is through.  For now, heal, get better, and don’t do stupid things like this when you know we’re about to have a mission.  Understood?”

“Yes sir,” the trooper said with a salute, followed by a hiss as he put his hand gently by the bandage.

“Don’t do that,” 6566 said, turning to the trooper, “that’s not going to help.”

As Obi-Wan left the infirmary, his comm link beeped.  “General Kenobi,” Obi-Wan said.

“Commander CC-2224 here, General.”

“Go ahead Commander.”

“Sir, we’ve arrived in the Teth System.  There is a Separatist ship in the system, in orbit above the fifth planet.”

“Hold position for now,” Obi-Wan said, “Prepare the drones for reconnaissance.  I’ll be on the bridge shortly.”

“Understood sir.”

Obi-Wan tucked his comm away, but refrained from looking over his shoulder at the injured trooper and the medic.  They had enough to worry about without their General acting like he had no better sense than to spy on his men.  Besides, Obi-Wan had a mission to prep for, that had to take priority.


	28. Chapter 28

“We don’t have much time,” Obi-Wan said as they boarded the gunships.  “The temple on Teth is on a mesa we won’t be able to land on directly.  We’ll have to use ascension guns and walkers to get up there.  I want you to pick a walker and stay with them.”

“But,” Ahsoka said.

“The walkers have armor,” Obi-Wan pointed out, “if we’re taking heavy fire, you’ll be grateful to have something to use for cover.  Once we get to the temple, we’ll be the ones to hunt the Hutt while the 212th hold the exit.”

“You can count on us, General,” CC-2224 asserted from Obi-Wan’s other side.

They came under fire as they broke through the cloud cover and Obi-Wan reached up to latch onto one of the holding straps.  The jerking of the ship reminded him yet again why he hated flying on a good day.  Ahsoka wasn’t tall enough to grab the straps so Obi-Wan reached out with his free hand to catch her as the ship jerked.  He steadied her against his side as the pilot dodged something else, and then let her stand up.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan replied.

Then they were down, and the troopers were exiting the ship under heavy fire.

“See you at the top, General,” CC-2224 said as he collected a squad and moved forward.

“Get to your walker,” Obi-Wan reminded Ahsoka, who nodded, heading for one of the walkers, lightsaber flashing as she deflected blasts.

Obi-Wan found himself racing behind CC-2224’s squad, deflecting shots easily.  Then they were at the mesa, where several outcroppings allowed the squads to enjoy a moment of cover.  The order for ascension guns was passed up and down the line as soon as the walkers arrived and started up the hillside.  Obi-Wan found a vine strong enough to take his weight if need be and used it to steady him as he headed up, moving from side to side to deflect the heavier of the shots.

A shriek nearly caused Obi-Wan to lose his grip.  He turned and found Ahsoka perched on one of the walkers, saber deflecting shots at the walker.  It was a move that reminded him so strongly of Anakin that for a moment, he wished for his Padawan to be at his side again.  Then Obi-Wan realized that Ahsoka’s walker was losing its grip as a set of the droids closed in on their ridiculous gliders.

Obi-Wan leaped for one of the gliders, knocking it’s droid off as he landed, and turning the glider on its fellows.  After clearing the air around Ahsoka and her walker, Obi-Wan moved to do similar for the rest of the men.  The glider was not unlike the bikes that Anakin adored, almost as much as he did the pod racers, and ten years of exposure had taught Obi-Wan a few tricks.  As he shot up the cliff, Obi-Wan was grateful that Anakin _wasn’t_ there.  Anakin would have tried to make it into a race, or done some fancy maneuver that had the possibility of going horribly wrong.  Above all, if Anakin saw Obi-Wan on one of these gliders, he’d have never let it go.

On the mesa’s top, Obi-Wan found himself facing the droids alone.  He knew the way had to be cleared for the rest of the men to come up, but these were the moments when he missed his Padawan.

Ahsoka was good, but she wasn’t Anakin, and the difference, even when her walker saved his life, was nearly enough to throw off his concentration.

Finally, though, they had the droids taken care of and the assault troops on the heights.  “Commander,” Obi-Wan called, relieved when CC-2224 came out of the crowd unharmed.  “Get the second wave down here, I don’t trust this to be anything more than a lull.  Padawan Tano and I are going to look for the Hutt.”

“Yes sir, would you care to bring some of the men with you?”  CC-2224 asked.

Obi-Wan almost said no, then remembered that he’d have a Padawan with him as well.  “A squad wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yes sir,” CC-2224 said.  “Sergeant CT-3454’s squad is ready.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Obi-Wan said.

With Tano a pale shadow behind him, Obi-Wan headed for the temple, joined by the Sergeant and his men as they reached the doors.

“Where will the Hutt be, Master?”  Ahsoka asked as they entered the dark temple.

“That would be the question,” Obi-Wan said.  “We have the blueprints from the holonet of course.”

“I don’t suppose those blueprints came with a handy, blinking dot saying baby Hutt here,” one of the men muttered, then flinched away.

“It would be so much easier if they did,” Obi-Wan replied lightly, acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.  He hated the taste of fear that came from the clone, and even more the mixed reactions of the others.

“What do we do then?”  Ahsoka asked.

“We ask the caretaker,” Obi-Wan replied as he turned on one of their light sticks.

“What caretaker?”  Ahsoka asked, then helped as Obi-Wan’s light illuminated the robotic caretaker.

“Welcome to the monastery,” the caretaker said, “and thank you for dealing with those dreadful droids.  They’ve caused so much damage, I will be months in cleaning up.”

“Glad to oblige,” Obi-Wan said.  “I request my men be permitted to sweep the monastery to ensure that we’ve gotten them all.  We’re here on a mission, we’re looking for a young Huttlet.”

“I have seen the child,” the caretaker said after a moment.  “The droid commander kept him in the lower levels.  I cannot get down there, the stairs are difficult for me, but I can show you the way.”

“We’d appreciate it,” Obi-Wan replied.

As they headed further into the Temple, Obi-Wan tried to release his uneasiness into the Force.  He knew this was all, or at least in part, a trap, but it was a trap that had to be sprung.  That was Anakin’s favorite tactic when they found themselves being herded into a trap.  For now, Obi-Wan gestured the men to take up follow flanking positions on him and Ahsoka, and kept his lightsaber in his free hand.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ahsoka murmured from behind him.

“Who doesn’t?”  The mouthy clone replied.

Obi-Wan forced himself not to smile, whoever _that_ clone was, they had probably given their trainers fits what with their inability to hold their tongue.  The caretaker led them to a set of spiral stairs that extended both up and down from their level.

“The child was taken down there,” the caretaker said, pointing.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Obi-Wan said.

“You are welcome,” the caretaker replied before walking away.

Obi-Wan regarded the stairs, trying to envision a way to use them that didn’t leave them jammed between levels with him and Ahsoka at a distinct disadvantage from the narrow passage.  Finally, he sighed and selected the best of a bad situation.

“Sergeant, send two of your men down first,” Obi-Wan said, “the narrow stairway is more of an advantage to blasters than lightsabers.”

“Yes sir,” 3454 said, and gestured to two of his men, including the mouthy clone.

Obi-Wan stepped onto the stairs behind the clones, reaching ahead and behind them in the Force to see if he could offer any warnings at all.  All he got was a sense of dread.  Something in this scenario was not right, and he wasn’t sure what it was.


	29. Chapter 29

They found the Hutt in a small room in the back of the basement.  Obi-Wan had been counting the droids who observed him, and he could tell that Ahsoka was not only aware, but wary of them.  The men held their fire after Obi-Wan gave the order and they were allowed to find the child unmolested.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said as the child was slipped into a transport sling, “You take Rotta.  When we are ambushed, you are small and light, you’ll be able to get away faster than the rest of us.”

“Are you sure?”  Ahsoka asked as she slipped the sling on to her back and secured it tightly.

“Very sure,” Obi-Wan replied.  “Get Rotta back to the Commander, he’ll have a gunship standing by to get you in the air.”

“What about you, Master Kenobi?”  Ahsoka asked.

“I have an alternative exit strategy for myself and this squadron,” Obi-Wan replied.  “You focus on keeping Rotta safe, don’t worry about us.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you lying to a child?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, reaching for patience, before he smiled and turned, “Asajj Ventress, my dear lady.  It has been far too long.”

Master Qui-Gon had used his height and quiet confidence to dominate the people around him, with Force tricks to back him up.  Obi-Wan had always been on the small side, and it had taken him years to learn to appear confident.  However, a year of learning to gently and subtly direct the Duchess of Mandalore had introduced him to charming whit and flirtation, which was as effective for Obi-Wan, if not more so than his master had ever been.

“For the record,” Obi-Wan added now with a flirtatious smirk, “I was not lying to Ahsoka.  She doesn’t need to worry about me.”

“Is that arrogance I hear?”  Ventress asked.

Obi-Wan tilted his head, “Perhaps when your mouth is open.  I, on the other hand, have a back-up plan.”  He didn’t look at their feet, didn’t let on that he was planning anything more than a careless handwave, “My dear, you really should keep in mind that I am much more than a pretty face.”

Ventress surged forward, lightsabers casting the room in hellish red light.  Obi-Wan moved, picking up Ahsoka as he did, and slamming down with the Force, causing Ventress to trip as her foot stuck to the floor.  She stumbled and fell, headbutting one of the room’s decorative pillars and collapsing, unconscious.  The clones opened fire as droids surged into the room.  Obi-Wan set Ahsoka down, making sure she got her balance.

“Take your opening and run,” Obi-Wan told her, “remember, your job is to keep Rotta safe.”

Ahsoka hesitated, “But Master.”

“We’ll be fine, Ahsoka, you have the most important job on this mission right now,” Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded and stepped away, closer to the wall, turning to focus on the fight.  Obi-Wan kept part of his attention on her as he ignited his saber and plunged into the midst of the droids, pulling pressure off the men enough to let them regroup and get situated.  He didn’t see Ahsoka leave, but his awareness of her followed her down the hall and into the gallery that led to the stairwell out.

His attention on his own fight suffered, especially when Ahsoka’s low level anxious fear suddenly spiked into near terror, accompanied by surge of pain that nearly overwhelmed Obi-Wan before it faded to an obviously agonizing throb.

Obi-Wan didn’t think, already in touch with the Force, he freed a hand from his lightsaber and threw his hands outward, causing the droids to surge away from him and into the walls, crashing to the ground, so much scrap metal and flying sparks.  Then, it was out the door, heading towards the gallery where Ahsoka was afraid and in pain, but still fighting.  He could tell, she was protecting the Hutt, trusting in Obi-Wan to deal with what was needed.

With his troops behind him, Obi-Wan fell upon Ahsoka’s attackers without warning, relieving a droid of its limbs before they’d realized he was that close.  He danced through the blaster fire, taking up a point at Ahsoka’s side, grateful that they’d brought armor for the Hutt, although the same couldn’t be said for Ahsoka.

As the clones handled the last of the droids, Obi-Wan got a look at Ahsoka, and her injury.  It was a blaster burn across her side, below the breast wrap and above her hip.  It wasn’t deep, but it was leaking blood from where her exertions had stressed it.

“Are any of you medically trained?”  Obi-Wan called as the last droids fell.

“No sir,” the Sergeant replied, “CT-1545 went down last week and we haven’t gotten a replacement yet.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “All right, then Padawan Ahsoka, allow me to do what I can.”

“Of- of course,” Ahsoka said, shivering slightly.

Obi-Wan pulled one of his bacta patches from his belt as he knelt, unfolding it and carefully positioning it to cover the wound from the top.  Then he pulled a second and put it from the bottom up, sealing the two together to create a larger bandage.  Then he gently framed the wound with his hands and pushed healing into the wound, hoping to at least make an impact on the pain Ahsoka was feeling.

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, sounding surprised.

Obi-Wan smiled as he stood up.  “You should consider a more traditional Jedi style, Padawan.  I know that your clothing is traditional to Shili, but there are options that will afford you somewhat better protection.”

“I’ll consider it,” Ahsoka said after a moment.

Obi-Wan picked up his comm link, “Commander, this is Obi-Wan, what is the situation up there?”

“We’re under heavy fire, sir,” the Commander replied, “we landed the second wave, but there’s air and ground troops on the move as we speak.  I do not recommend you come up here.  We contacted the _Liberator_ and they just arrived in system.  We’ll be clear soon.”

“All right,” Obi-Wan said, “We’re working off plan Esk.”

“Plan Esk,” Cody replied.  “Understood sir.”

Obi-Wan ended the call and pointed, “There’s a terminal, let’s see if we can check a more accurate map.”

It took a few moments to get the systems to provide a floor plan, but after a few moments, they all had a good idea of what sort of path they would be taking towards the temple’s backdoor.  Obi-Wan made sure that Ahsoka in particular had a good look at the path they were taking, as she needed the practice, but figured it was worth it for everyone to have a look while he made sure their escape would be possible once they got there.


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn’t easy to get to the backdoor.  With their brethren engaged in combat, the droids that had been hidden away were now attacking whenever they saw Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and their squad.  Through a miracle Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he deserved, they managed to keep from losing anyone as they went although as Obi-Wan used his last bacta patch on his own arm, he wondered if they wouldn’t have done better to join his commander.  There would have been more medical attention for everyone at least.

And they might not have met Ventress in the last gallery before the entrance hall.  At least the pale-skinned Sith was alone when she barred there way. 

“Sergeant, get Ahsoka and the child to the landing platform,” Obi-Wan said quietly as he took a quick drink from his canteen, “There will be a ship waiting.  You’ll know you can trust them when you see them.  Hold position until I get there, this won’t take long.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Consider that an order,” Obi-Wan replied as he turned on his lightsaber.

“Isn’t cheating against the Jedi way?”  Ventress asked as she stalked forward.  She had a large bruise on the upper left side of her face.

“There are exceptions,” Obi-Wan replied lightly, “Usually they’re associated with Sith, survival, and sabacc.”

Ventress’s lips tightened and she brought her sabers around in a dual blade sweep that Obi-Wan caught and countered.  With the fight begun, Obi-Wan let most of his attention focus on the deadly dance of blades, only allowing a small part of him to track the Padawan he was responsible for protecting.  Ventress was a strong enough opponent that Obi-Wan needed most of his attention on her, evading or blocking her strikes, deflecting them with the minimalistic style of Soresu.  Then he sensed another surge of alarm from Ahsoka, and knew there was trouble.  He’d managed to maneuver Ventress out of the way of the door and then put himself in front of it.

“Frankly, my dear, while I would love to stick around, I am needed elsewhere,” Obi-Wan told Ventress with a sharp smile.  “Next time, we should just have tea, it would be so much more productive.”  Then he turned and ran, hoping that whatever trouble Ahsoka had found would be more manageable than another protracted fight with Ventress.

The landing platform was accessed by a fairly wide corridor, with a half dozen droidekas positioned along its length with several groupings of battle droids.  Obi-Wan knelt by Sergeant 3454, who had several char marks across the front of his armor and blood seeping around his hand on his stomach.

“Sorry, sir,” the Sergeant said.

“No,” Obi-Wan said as he put his hand on 3454’s shoulder and started pushing healing to the wound.  “No apologies, my friend.  You have done a tremendous job today, and it’s not over yet.”

“No more bacta,” 3454 pointed out, even as the lines of pain faded from around his eyes.

“We’re not done yet,” Obi-Wan replied firmly.  “You just focus on breathing, okay?  Let me worry about the droids.”

“It’s a deal.”

“Thank you, Sergeant 3454,” Obi-Wan said.

“Spark,” the Sergeant said softly, to the indrawn breath of the men around him.

“Sergeant Spark,” Obi-Wan said, “if you die on me, I’ll be very disappointed in you.”

“Do my best, sir,” Spark agreed.

Obi-Wan stood up and pointed at Ahsoka, who was clearly confused, “You will not speak of this again, no matter who asks you, unless given permission by myself, Master Windu, or Master Adi Gallia.  Do you understand, Padawan Ahsoka Tano?”

“I understand,” Ahsoka said, eyes wide.

“I will explain a bit more after this mission,” Obi-Wan added as he stood up, “but for right now, we do have a hallway full of droids to deal with so we can get out of here.  What’s our weapons situation everyone?”

Most of the clones were on their second to last power pack, although two of them produced an extra five between them, and one rather sheepish clone was on his last pack altogether.  There were also two of the prototype droid poppers carried by one of the men with the excessive power packs.  Obi-Wan was amused to note that this was the clone who’d been making smart remarks all through their mission, who was finally introduced as CT-2225.

“What are you thinking General?”  2225 ventured to ask.

Obi-Wan glanced around the corridor and ducked back before the droids could take a shot, “I almost think we should consider plan Grek, but I’m not sure the ceiling in there is stable.”

“Plan Grek sir?  What happened to plans Esk and Forn?”  2225 asked.

“Ventress, and then Spark got shot,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Is there a plan Trill?”

“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan said, picking up one of the droid poppers.  “You die in plan Trill.”

The popping explosion of a droid popper cut off 2225’s response, and one of the other clones looked down the corridor and back.  “Someone’s at the other end sir, but I didn’t get a good look.”

“All right,” Obi-Wan said, he set the popper and set in flying around the corner with the Force, glancing around to ensure it was placed to take out the closet of the droidekas.  Once it had gone off, he shouted, “I sure hope you’re on our side!”

“Depends,” came the response, “are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“I am,” Obi-Wan called back, signaling his men to prepare to move.

“I was told to tell you that this definitely counts!  Need any help?”

“Do you have a medic?”  Obi-Wan asked, glancing at Spark.

“Kix is here.”

“Good, we have injured,” Obi-Wan said.

“Hold on.”

There was a series of explosions in the corridor, and then two figures in Clone Trooper armor appeared.  Except, these too were not wearing the solid white of Obi-Wan’s people.  The leader had rich blue stripes on his legs and arms, and a pauldron to match, as well Jaig’s Eyes on the helmet.  Behind him were two others with the blue stripes, the later also had a medical emblem on his chest.

“Wounded?”  Kix asked.

Obi-Wan indicated Spark, “The sergeant, please.  The rest of us are still _walking_ wounded.  Hello Rex, Jesse.”

“Obi-Wan,” Rex said.  “We should move before anyone gets curious.”

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said.  “I take it Anakin decided not to come?”

Rex shook his head, “His presence was required elsewhere.  I’m sure he’d have been here if he could.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, “Ahsoka Tano, this is Captain Rex.  Rex, this is Padawan-Commander Ahsoka Tano.”

“Does Anakin know you’ve taken another Padawan?”  Rex asked.

“Oh, she’s not my Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, “Her Master is Plo Koon.  She’s just accompanying me on this mission.”

“We’re ready to move sir,” Jesse announced.

“Then let’s go,” Rex said, waving everyone towards the landing pad.

Waiting for them on the platform was a YT-1300 freighter, guarded by a pair of troopers in armor with yellow banding on it.  One of them had a small, squirming figure slung over his shoulder, the other held two blaster rifles.

“Boil, Waxer,” Rex said as Kix directed two of Obi-Wan’s men to bring the stretcher to the medbay.

“Here,” the trooper with the boy said, slinging him into Jesse’s arms.  “He tried to follow you two.”

“Han,” Jesse said, sighing.  “You promised.”

Obi-Wan got a glimpse of light brown hair and a stubborn jaw before more blaster shots had them all ducking onto the ship quickly.

“Boil, Waxer, get to the quad canons,” Rex called, “everyone who’s walking wounded get settled in the lounge.  Anyone bleeding better let Jesse know, so we can get bacta patches handed out.  Kix will get to you as you go.”  He reached over and hit an intercom, “Oddball, Crys, get us in the air.  Banai, please tell me you figured that thing out?”

“I got it,” a new voice said, Obi-Wan hesitated as he would have followed Ahsoka.  That was not a clone accent.  “Tell Jesse to keep the miniature menace out of my engines, okay?”

“No promises, but we’ll try,” Rex replied.  He turned off the intercom, “Everything okay?”

“You all have been very busy since I left, haven’t you?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Rex pulled his helmet off and gave Obi-Wan a look, “Tell me, would you consider it unexpected to hear that Anakin and I were going to trade one of the Pathfinder’s shuttles for a freighter and ended up with four ships and a dozen slaves, as well as the shuttle?”

Obi-Wan considered it, “Honestly, I wouldn’t say it’s _typical_ of a mission with Anakin, but I’m not surprised.  Sometimes, I think things happen simply because Anakin is there and involved, not because he actively attempts to influence something.”

“Good to know,” Rex said, bracing against the wall as the ship shuddered from a turbolaser hit.  “I’ll try to keep that in mind next time.  Once we get into hyperspace, and your arm is checked over, I’ll introduce you to the ship’s engineer.  Apparently, he’s Anakin’s childhood friend.”

The boy from earlier appeared in the corridor, “Captain, Jesse said to tell you the intercom’s out again.  I can fix it!”

“Not now, Han,” Rex said.  “You aren’t even supposed to be here, remember?  Go back to the lounge.”

“I don’t want to, they’ll make me watch the slug!”  Han protested.

“Hutt,” Obi-Wan said pointedly, “He’s a child named Rotta, who was kidnapped, and is probably terrified by what’s been going on.  Just because he doesn’t look appealing doesn’t mean he is unworthy of common courtesy.”

“Han, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Rex said, “Obi-Wan, this is Han Solo, former slave and current stow-away.  Han, if you’re asked to look after Rotta, then you’ll do it.  You’re in enough trouble right now.”

Han’s shoulders slumped and he flinched a little, “Yes sir.”

“Lounge, Han,” Rex added.

Han turned and walked away, scuffing his feet as he went.  He glanced over his shoulder once before turning with a sigh and continuing on.

The ship shuddered a few times, and then the hyperdrive engines engaged, leaving Teth far behind.


	31. Chapter 31

“This is the _Millennium Falcon_ ,” Rex told Obi-Wan, “it was given to us as compensation after someone tried to steal a shuttle we were selling, along with other things.  Anakin doesn’t particularly like the YT design, so the _Falcon_ and her sister ship the _Hawk_ aren’t his priority.  He’s got a VCX-100 called _Stellar Drift_ and a G9-Rigger called the _Twilight_ that are his personal favorites.  He’s rebuilding the _Twilight_ now, and plans to tweak the _Drift_ later.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan replied, still looking around.

“The _Falcon_ and the _Hawk_ are handled by Kitster,” Rex continued, “although he’s not the inventive sort Anakin is.”

“And the boy?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Han?”  Rex said, smiling, “Jesse and Kix are looking after him, probably why he decided to stow away.  Jesse thinks he’s funny, Kix is tolerating him mostly, although the kid’s pretty endearing.  When he’s not doing something stupid.  Give him a bit longer and I think he’ll settle down.”

They walked into the lounge and Rex checked things over.  Jesse was bandaging the girl, Ahsoka’s arm, while she was trying to question Han about his place on the ship.  Han, for his part, was clearly pouting as he gave her monosyllabic responses and held the Hutt baby.  Oddball was probably up in the cockpit, that brother wasn’t the most sociable unless there were other pilots around, and Boil and Waxer were probably hiding with Kitster ‘fixing’ something.  Kix wasn’t in view, but Rex knew it would take a while for him to finish helping the brother with the gut wound.

“Counting heads?”  Obi-Wan asked softly.

“Something like that,” Rex replied.  “Most of my people aren’t here though.”

“Neither are mine,” Obi-Wan said.  “I’m trusting 2224 to get them back.”

“A difficult choice?”  Rex asked realizing that Cody had yet to give the General his name.  He wondered what their relationship was like that Cody wasn’t ready to take that chance, and he’d done so with Anakin, who he barely knew.

“Only in that it places a greater burden on my friend than I would like,” Obi-Wan said after a long moment of silence.  “We both feel the deaths of those we lose, but he takes it harder when I’m not there.”

Rex nodded, “Sounds like him.  Although, has he not shared his name with you?”

“Not yet,” Obi-Wan replied, “it’s safer that way.  I have plausible deniability if someone asks questions.  Although if he chose to share his name, I would cherish it, and use it in the proper moments.”

Rex glanced at the Jedi Master who had such influence on Anakin.  The ginger haired man was watching Ahsoka and Han carefully interact with each other, his eyes full of pain and sadness.  Was he thinking of Anakin in this moment, how his Padawan was no longer here, and even if Obi-Wan _had_ cut Anakin’s braid, it lacked the ceremony it should have, and the title.

Rex wished there had been some way to meet all their wants and needs, but like Anakin, Rex hadn’t thought of a way to have prevented what happened, not with what they’d gained.  Anakin staying loyal to the Order would have been a disaster, with his brothers still trapped without recourse, and their names and individual personalities lost beyond recall under the machines of Kamino.

“Before I forget,” Obi-Wan said, “would you pass on to Anakin that we need to arrange a meeting soon.  There are things that need to be discussed that cannot be discussed in the usual manner.”

“I’ll tell him,” Rex agreed.

“Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka said as Jesse finally stepped away, “I don’t understand this, what’s going on here.”

Obi-Wan sighed, but moved to sit down across from Ahsoka, and nodding as his squad came closer to hear.  “I don’t know what you’ve heard about my Padawan, excuse me, former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker?”

“Most of the stories say he kidnapped troops and ran away,” Ahsoka said.

“That’s not accurate,” Obi-Wan said, “although it shares elements of Anakin’s story.  The full story is that Anakin learned things about our men, about their history, and was uncomfortable with it.  After my capture and presumed death, Anakin decided to leave the Order after learning about an aspect of the Kamino Treaty that most people, even Jedi, are currently unaware of.  Kamino can, at any time, request the return of any of the men for what they call reeducation.  It is literally a mindwipe and personality overlay procedure.  When Anakin learned that the Company he’d been assigned, that is, Captain Rex’s Torrent Company, was slated for reeducation, he commandeered some men from the 212th and stopped it, absconding with the ship and the men.  Since then, he’s been acting on a series of Force visions that have included finding and rescuing myself and Alpha-17 from our captivity.  You’ll notice that the men who still serve with Anakin have named themselves and are embracing individuality.”  He waited for Ahsoka to nod, “That is because should any of the troops still in the GAR assert their individuality, it’s grounds for being reeducated.  The Council is working to mitigate the devastation, but it’s a delicate balancing act all around.  In the meantime, Anakin and Captain Rex were willing to provide us with backup on Teth, which is why we’re here.  Now, Master Plo is a member of the Council, and he’ll be updated on everything once a person to person meeting can happen, but that may take some time.  Until it happens, you cannot let on to Master Plo what you know.”

“I wouldn’t let 3636 know either,” Rex said, catching their attention.  “He can’t keep secrets, not really.  Well, certain secrets he’ll take to his grave, but you can always tell when he’s got a big secret, he has the worst set of tells.  Once General Koon knows, I’d tell him, but not before.”

“You know him?”  Ahsoka asked.

Rex smiled, “He taught me how to properly dress down a vod in the calmest, most devastating way possible.”

“Vod is Mando’a,” Obi-Wan said.

“I know,” Rex said, noting that he definitely had the squad’s attention.  “We voted, in Torrent, to claim our heritage.”

“The Jaige Eyes,” Obi-Wan gestured.

Rex blushed, “One of the slaves Anakin freed, he was the son of a Mandalorian of some note.  In return for our rescue of the boy, we were formally granted the right of _beskar’gam_ , and I was awarded the right to wear them.  Although I’m sure the boy exaggerated what happened.”

“He didn’t,” Jesse called, “Captain’s just too modest for his own good.”

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan said.

“Is there a reason you’re covered in blood?”  Kix said, making Obi-Wan jump.

“I beg your pardon,” Obi-Wan turned to the medic.

“Your arm,” Kix gestured, “covered in blood, and bandaged?”

“It’s fine,” Obi-Wan said.

“No, it’s not,” Kix said, “I didn’t say it was fine.”  He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, “The _Falcon_ is Torrent Company property; by vote, anywhere Torrent Company holds property, the medic has primary command over medical issues.  Blood outside the body?  A medical issue.  Now, you can come quietly and let me determine what your injury’s status is, or, Jesse and Han will restrain you and I’ll use the special needles.”

“Don’t do it!”  Jesse said, “He keeps them cold.”

“And the salt,” Han added, “There’s always salt.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “All right, Kix.  Where do you want me?”

“The medical bay works,” Kix said, “besides, the Sergeant hoped to see you.”


	32. Chapter 32

When Obi-Wan came out of medical with a newly bandaged arm and dressed in a set of clothes the elusive Kitster loaned him, Boil and Waxer had wandered into the lounge.  Waxer was talking quietly with one of the 212th troopers while Boil had engaged Han and Ahsoka in a holo-table game.  Han and Ahsoka had clearly managed to master their earlier communications difficulties as they whispered strategies back and forth and cheered on when they had a decisive win.

Rotta, the Hutt, was in his sling, now settled as a hammock against one of the walls where he seemed to be cheerfully enjoying things as everyone moved around.

“Excuse me, General.”

Obi-Wan turned to find one of the clones hovering by the door, he quickly recognized him as the mouthy clone.  “Yes?”

“Um, Jesse said, you weren’t going to, that we could, um, use our names?”

Obi-Wan considered it, “I am not going to punish any man in my command for seeking to be an individual, but I would remind you that I am also not the highest command, there are those above me in rank who may have other thoughts.  I know Master Windu and Master Gallia would back me, but there are others who have not yet been spoken with on the matter.”

“So…”

“You can, and I will support you, but what protection I can offer you is limited,” Obi-Wan said.

“Understood sir,” the trooper smiled, “I’m Fyn.”

“An honor to meet you, Fyn,” Obi-Wan replied, taking Fyn’s arm in a Mando style hand clasp.  After releasing Fyn’s hand, Obi-Wan glanced around the lounge, “Just out of curiosity, how do you feel everyone’s handling this?”

Fyn tilted his head slightly, “Well, Spark, I can’t really speak for, but we’re a generally open-minded group.  The Commander knows we’re more likely to encourage a bit of individuality, so really, we’re one of the better squads to have along on these missions.  Seeing brothers using their names openly and without fear is an amazing thing.”  He gestured over, “Sixty-three, that is 7263, is fresh out of Kamino.  This is exactly what he needs to see.”

“Master Windu and Master Gallia are working to get the right to recall pulled out of the treaty with Kamino,” Obi-Wan said, “as soon as that stupid idea is pulled out, this won’t be a secret, or something to be ashamed of.  It’ll be the norm.”

“Better not let the reborns hear you say that, sir,” Fyn said.

“The reborns?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“The ones that get reeducated,” Fyn said, “we call them the reborn.  If any of them get wind of this, it’ll be over before it’s begun.”

“If Kamino tries it,” Obi-Wan said, “I would join Anakin, and bring the entire legion with me.”

“Even the reborns?”  Fyn asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, “Even them.”

“Sir,” Kix said, coming up from behind Obi-Wan, “I was just checking, are all of your men still chipped?”

“Unfortunately,” Obi-Wan replied.  “2224 tried, but it’s hard to slip brain surgery past Master Mundi as a routine check-up.  I understand they’ve been working through the wounded as they come through.”

“Should I do that for Spark?”  Kix asked.

“It’s up to Sergeant Spark,” Obi-Wan said.  “He’s on medical leave either way, it won’t extend his medical leave beyond the boundary of believability I believe.”

“For a gut wound, lacking a bacta tank immediately after the injury?”  Kix said thoughtfully, and then shook his head, “Depending on when he does get a bacta treatment, no, it wouldn’t.  The bacta would even speed the healing.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Then make the offer to Spark.”

“Sir, if I may ask,” Fyn said, “what did he mean, chipped?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “There’s a slave transmitter in your head, all of you.  Removing them has to be done quietly and subtly.  So far, it’s only people who would already be in medical, but now that I’m back, we’ll be running the squads in and out.  Routine medical check-ups, officially, given how poorly some of you do at self-reporting injuries.”

“I think I’m insulted,” Fyn said, “and I’m pretty sure you’re the worst offender.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, “I don’t deny my wounds.  I simply prefer to make sure the men under my command receive medical care first.”

“General Kenobi,” Rex called across the lounge, he was heading towards Obi-Wan with a tall, slender young man with dark hair behind him.  “I wanted you to meet Kitster Banai.”

“Mister Banai,” Obi-Wan said offering his hand.

Banai took it in a Mandalorian grip, “Master Kenobi.  Anakin’s told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot more Anakin could have told me about you,” Obi-Wan replied.

Banai nodded slightly, and then gestured, “I’m glad the clothes fit.”

“Yes, thank you,” Obi-Wan said, “it’s not often I’m not wearing a Jedi uniform, but these fit well.”

Banai chuckled, “If that’s true, then you know someone’s got holos of you, right?  Anakin will want them for his collection if nothing else.”

“His collection?”  Obi-Wan asked.

Banai laughed, “He calls it ‘proof that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is a mere mortal’, and it’s a holo of every time he saw you less than impeccably dressed.  I’ve seen a few, but he still won’t explain the one where you’re covered in the vibrant blue gelatin.”

“That’s because Anakin knows exactly the stories I would share if he did,” Obi-Wan said, “as I learned from my own master, it is the prerogative of a master to observe the less than graceful moments of a Padawan’s life and remember them for the future.”

“I don’t suppose you’d care to share some of those stories?”  Banai asked eagerly, “I could always use more ammunition against Anakin.”

Obi-Wan tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I can think of one really good one.  After this is over, though.  We should be at Tatooine very soon.”

“He’s right.”  That was Crys, leaning in from the passageway to the cockpit.

“All right,” Rex said, “Boil, Waxer, you’re on guns.  Han, you pick now, in here with Kenobi’s squad, or in the cockpit, but once you choose, you stay.”

Han licked his lips, then stood, “Cockpit, Captain.”

“Go, stay,” Rex said, “don’t get in their way.”

“Yes sir,” Han replied and followed Crys up to the cockpit.

“There’s only two guns,” Rex said apologetically, “or we’d put you all to use.  As is, we’ve got an IFF masker that should get us planetside close to Jabba’s palace.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, glancing at Rotta, “we need to attract a lot of attention to us when we do.  I think I have a plan that will get the boy home safe to his father.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Fyn muttered.


	33. Chapter 33

With Ahsoka on his heels, Obi-Wan leapt off the ramp of the _Falcon,_ dropping to the sandy road that led to Jabba’s Palace.  The _Falcon_ couldn’t get closer to the palace, between the vulture droids that were inbound, and the terrain itself, this was as close as they could get, and only for a short while.

“Let’s move,” Obi-Wan said, sprinting across the road to the cliffs, finding an overhang the two of them could share.

“Are you still sure this is a good idea?”  Ahsoka asked as she adjusted her baby sling.

“I’m sure,” Obi-Wan said, shifting so that he could see the _Falcon_ as they headed away, vulture droids following.  “Now remember, no matter what, we keep moving to the palace.”

“Do you think this will work?”  Ahsoka asked.

“It will work,” Obi-Wan replied.

They’d set down in Mos Eisely this time, planning to rent speeders to take to the palace, only for the separatist droids to find them.  Instead, they were here, on foot, with the Falcon providing one distraction and Fyn leading the 212th squad in a second distraction.  Obi-Wan adjusted his left boot minutely, hoping to minimize what had to be a rock in his boot, then gestured.  They started up the road carefully, darting from covered spot to covered spot, trying to keep out of sight of any possible guards or patrols as long as possible.

That lasted until they started seeing the outcropping that sheltered Jabba’s Palace.  That’s when Dooku appeared before them with magna guards at his back.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, forcing his voice to be casual and not betray the leap of fear he felt, “it’s you.”

“Such disrespect for your Grandmaster,” Dooku said, shaking his head slightly.

“Considering what your Master did to my Padawan?”  Obi-Wan replied, thinking of Anakin’s words, “I have no respect for you at all.  You cited my master as your reason for leaving, and then you become the very thing that killed him.”

“Qui-Gon should not have died that day,” Dooku said.

“If you were promised that, and still followed when that promise was broken, then you’re twice the idiot I thought you were,” Obi-Wan replied, resting his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, restraining her from speaking.  “Although, I do owe you something.”

“Oh?”  Dooku said, off guard.

Obi-Wan nodded, “It is not something to be spoken of here and now, but in light of the debt, I offer you the chance to walk away today.  Leave your Master, let the Confederacy elect a new leader, undertake a true and proper retirement, and I’ll make the Council leave you alone and speak to that effect to the Chancellor.”

Dooku laughed, “Why would I want to take that offer?  Honestly, you are as much a fool as Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“You could not have paid me a better compliment,” Obi-Wan said.  “Really, you should consider taking the offer, Count Dooku, go back to Serenno, enjoy your retirement in truth.  It is not an offer I will make again.”

“What happens if I reject your offer, what of this debt?”  Dooku asked.

Obi-Wan waved his hand, “The debt is paid by the making of an offer.  I would have carried it out in honor of Qui-Gon Jinn, the only good to ever have come from your hands.”

“That is a rather broad statement,” Dooku said.

“Well, it’s all about a certain point of view,” Obi-Wan replied.

“I also do not see how cutting off Skywalker’s arm puts me in your debt,” Dooku said.

“It doesn’t,” Obi-Wan replied, squeezing Ahsoka’s shoulder lightly.  “That is not the action you preformed that benefited my Padawan.  Are you going to take my offer, Count?”

“I reject your offer,” Dooku said, raising his lightsaber.  “Hand over the Hutt.”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, pulling Ahsoka behind him.

“You _will_ hand over the Hutt,” Dooku said firmly.

“I said no,” Obi-Wan replied, sensing Ahsoka putting her back to the cliff wall as he ignited his lightsaber.

“Then you will die here,” Dooku said and swung.

Obi-Wan countered as he heard Ahsoka’s lightsaber ignite.  She would have to take at least one of the droids to get free, but he had to trust that she would.  He had a Sith to deal with, after all.

Unlike Geonosis, when Obi-Wan had as much of his attention on synching with Anakin, here, while worried about the young Padawan who accompanied him, Obi-Wan was free to focus on Dooku.  For a brief moment, he was reminded of some of his early missions with Anakin, when he’d ordered the boy to only fight if attacked, while he took on the greatest threat.  Then Dooku pulled a tricky strike and Obi-Wan was back on the fight.

Suddenly, the air was filled with blaster fire, and Obi-Wan backed up, feeling Ahsoka lean into his back as well.  Dooku blocked the fire that targeted him for a moment, then turned and fled, leaping onto the opposite cliff and leaving the droids to become so much scrap metal.  Obi-Wan relaxed as CC-2224 came into view, two dozen men with him.

“Everything all right sir?”  2224 asked.

“Never better,” Obi-Wan replied, putting away his lightsaber.  “Did it work?”

2224 nodded with a smile, “Rex and the others got Han through to General Koon with the Huttlet.  Jabba’s opened up the trade routes to the Republic alone.  Apparently, Senator Amidala found evidence that the kidnapping was the work of Jabba’s uncle and that sealed the deal for us.”

“Now that sounds like a story I really need to hear,” Obi-Wan said.  He turned, “You all right, Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka was stripping off the empty baby sling, letting the weighted canister inside fall to the ground.  “I’m glad that’s over.  I know Rotta wasn’t much heavier, but that felt different.”

“Let’s get you back to Master Koon then,” Obi-Wan said.

“He’s meeting us on board the _Valiant,”_ 2224 said, “Our shuttle is just back here.”

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, “and the others?”

“We were able to transfer 3454 into our medical bay, and another shuttle is retrieving the rest of the men,” 2224 said.  It took Obi-Wan a moment to link 3454 with Spark, but he nodded, “Then let’s go.”

The trip back up was relatively quiet, although crowded, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help comparing the men around him to the men he’d met from Torrent Company.  These men were good soldiers, efficient, thorough, and obedient.  Torrent Company was equally efficient and thorough, but they worked together in a way he didn’t seen in many of his men.  As they approached the _Valiant,_ Obi-Wan wished he could find a way to introduce that mix of individuality and unity into the entirety of the 212 th.


	34. Chapter 34

Master Koon was waiting for them on the _Valiant,_ and Ahsoka shoved past Obi-Wan to hug him tightly.  “Welcome back, Padawan,” Master Koon said, hugging the girl back.

“Ahsoka was a valuable member of this mission,” Obi-Wan said, noting how the trooper closest to Master Koon, a commander by his rank markings, tensed at Obi-Wan’s approach.  “Thank you for sending her.  I’m only sorry she got hurt.”

“It’s just a graze,” Ahsoka said, “you got hurt too.”

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, “It’s fine.”

“I understood that some of Anakin’s stolen company assisted you,” Master Koon said.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, “including the company medic, Kix.  He provided medical care, including saving the life of my sergeant.  Also, they provided the boy who brought Rotta back to the palace.”  He gestured, “But that is a conversation we need to have in a more private setting.”

“All right,” Master Koon said.  “I had word from Master Windu earlier, about you having information you should pass on to me?”

“I do,” Obi-Wan agreed.  “There’s a ward room just off the bridge that should suffice, if you will accompany me.  Padawan Tano is aware of some of what I would tell you already.”

Master Koon glanced at his Padawan, and then nodded, “We will both accompany you.”

They headed up to the ward room with 2224 and Koon’s commander, 3636 following.  Obi-Wan hesitated at the door, looking at the two men.  “Commanders, will you join us?  What I have to say involves you and your men.”

“Yes sir,” 2224 said, 3636 a breath behind him.

Once everyone was settled, Obi-Wan rested his hands on the table and took a calming breath.  “There are four points that must be brought to your attention, Master Koon.  I believe the best starting point would be my, former, Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.  After my capture and presumed death on Jabiim, Anakin became plagued by Force visions, coupled with the knowledge of what was to happen with Torrent Company, he took the only path he honestly saw available to him, leaving the Order and rescuing Torrent Company.  Driven by his visions, after the rescue, Anakin found an uncorrupted wellspring, and he drank from it.”

“He is still sane?”  Master Koon said.

“Very much so,” Obi-Wan replied, “for the first time in a very long time.”  He paused for a moment to battle the guilt at the reminder that he had _failed_ Anakin so thoroughly.  “After Geonosis, Anakin became aware of tampering in his mind, intrusive thoughts that were Dark in nature.  The wellspring cleared all of that from him, leaving me with the conclusion that Anakin was being groomed and manipulated by the Sith Master for years before Geonosis.  His wellspring induced visions led to my rescue from Rattatak as well.”

“Master,” Ahsoka said after a moment, “what is an uncorrupted wellspring?”

“A wellspring is a place where the Force manifests in physical form, usually a natural spring of water.  There is one under the Temple, as you may recall, but the Temple wellspring was held by the Sith, as have several others, and thus still carry an impression of the Dark Side.  An uncorrupted wellspring is one that has been held by neither the Dark or Light and are truthfully considered little more than a myth.”  Plo Koon replied quietly.  “To drink from any wellspring, for most Jedi, would be to lose oneself in the Force, permanently.”

“Anakin is strong in the Force,” Obi-Wan said, remembering those tests he’d stayed up late to run over and over with the same answer every time.  “He is the strongest Force sensitive the Jedi Order has ever trained.  He is the only Jedi ever recorded to survive drinking from a wellspring.  It not only pulled all the manipulations from his mind that the Sith placed there, but it gave him certain vital visions.”

“I would not suggest that option for any other,” Master Plo said, looking pointedly at Ahsoka.

“I won’t,” Ahsoka said, “Honest, Master Plo.”

“Will Anakin be returning to the Order?”  Master Plo asked.

“No,” Obi-Wan replied, with a slight headshake, “Not unless the Order changes its policy on marriage.”  He cleared his throat slightly, “Anakin has also learned two facts about our men that are of great importance.  The first is that they all have a chip in their brain, a slave transmitter.  Master Windu wants them taken out, but it must be done subtly because of the second issue.  The Kaminoans have a procedure they refer to as reeducation, wherein they perform a full mindwipe on a trooper and rewrite their personality.  Anakin acted as he did to save Torrent Company from that fate.”

2224 cleared his throat, “Reeducation, when it takes fully, creates utter loyalty in the clones it targets.  They’ll snitch on anyone, even their own batch mate.  It doesn’t always take though.”

“You are sure?”  Master Plo asked.

2224 glanced at 3636, “3636 is an example of it not taking.”

“What?”  3636 demanded, echoed by Master Plo and Ahsoka.

2224 swallowed, “The long necks use multi-generational mentorships, older clones working with younger, especially for commanders.  3636 was one of mine.  He was, angry, too angry, too violent, too loyal to his men.  I tried to help him…”  The guilt in 2224 was palpable, rolling off him in nearly visible waves.  “When they sent him back, he had more self-control, was more able to make the distinction between the Generals and the men, but, he lost… everything else.”

“I had a name,” 3636 said.

2224 nodded slightly, “We don’t- knowing your name, what it was, it would hurt.  Surely you’ve seen it happen?”

“I don’t care,” 3636 said, reaching out to grip 2224’s forearm, “I want my name.”

“Wolffe,” 2224 said after a long moment.  “We called you Wolffe.”

“And you?”  3636 said after a moment, even as lines of pain began to appear on his face.

“Cody,” 2224 said, jerking his chin with stubborn pride, “My name is Cody.”

Master Plo stood, “Wolffe, may I try to help you?”

3636 hesitated a long moment, then with a loud gasp, he nodded.  Master Plo knelt down, hands reaching to cradle 3636’s temples in his palms.  Cody stared at the two of them, naked hope in his expression even as a tear slipped down his cheek.  Obi-Wan could feel his guilt, hope, and desperation in the Force, and he wished he could find the words to say to reassure his friend.

Master Plo surged back as 3636 groaned, eyes fluttering closed for a long moment.

“Wolffe?”  Cody asked after a long moment.

“Vod,” Wolffe said, turning to give him a strangely feral smile.  “It’s not all back yet, but, thank you.  You did protect me, and Bexar.”

“Not enough,” Cody said.  “Bexar was in Torrent Company.  He, last I heard, he’s with Anakin now.”

“That’s enough,” Wolffe said.  “General Koon, thank you.”

“We will have to have more sessions,” Master Plo said, “there are more blocks to undo.”

“We’ll have to be careful,” Obi-Wan added, “The Kaminoans still have the right to reeducate, even now.  Master Windu and Master Gallia are spearheading an effort to have that removed, but until that is done.”

“We understand,” Wolffe said, while Cody nodded.

Master Plo’s comm link sounded, and they all turned to look at him.  “General Koon.”

“General, word from General Windu,” a clone said, “you’re needed for a full briefing onboard the _Liberator_ immediately.”

“We’re on our way,” Master Plo said, standing up.  “Wolffe, ‘Soka, we must go.  General Kenobi, I will take my leave of you.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said.  “While there are other points to be made, I can update you on them at another time.”

“Thank you, General Kenobi,” Master Plo said, before heading for the door, Padawan and Commander at his heels.

“Now what, sir?”  Cody asked quietly.

“Now you get down to medical and get your transmitter removed,” Obi-Wan replied, “I’ll have word passed on that we’re in need of a resupply before reassignment.”

The war didn’t stop, not matter how earth shattering the revelations might be.


	35. Chapter 35

Plo sent Ahsoka and Wolffe to medical, Ahsoka to get her wound cleared by his own medical team, and Wolffe to assess and begin working to remove the transmitters.  Then he was headed up to the communications room off the bridge.  He’d barely walked in before the connection to Coruscant flared live, revealing Mace Windu.

“Mace,” Plo said.

“Plo,” Mace replied, “did Obi-Wan finish briefing you?”

“Not entirely,” Plo said, “although he did warn me about the men’s propensity for head injuries, and the treaty.”

Mace nodded, “We’re working on finding better solutions for both.  However, I have a different request to make of you.  As you might remember, we’ve lost over a dozen small conveys in the past three weeks.”

Plo nodded, “I remember.”

“We’ve analyzed the attacks, and we’ve confirmed that there is a pattern to the attacks that we can exploit,” Mace said, “would you be willing to undertake the process of presenting the next target?”

“To make bait of myself and my men?”  Plo questioned.

“If that is how you want to phrase it,” Mace said after a moment.  He then proceeded to share with Plo the plan that had been devised to draw out the attackers.

Plo crossed his arms and tapped his mask for a moment, “I will agree to this, as long as I have your assurance that you will continue on the work Skywalker and Kenobi have presented to us.”

Mace nodded, “You have my word, Plo.  This is a knotty problem, but we are doing our best to unravel it.”

“If there is any way I can assist in that, let me know,” Plo continued, “for now, I will prepare my men for our new mission.”

“May the Force be with you Master Koon,” Mace said.

“And with you, Master Windu,” Plo replied.  He had a feeling this would not be an easy conversation to have with Wolffe, not given the temper he sensed in his commander.

Still, it was better to have the talk and get it over with than to linger in the communications room after the link to Coruscant had been severed.  It would probably be easier to discuss this with Wolffe than it would be to attempt to convince his Padawan to return to Coruscant without him.  Finally, Plo forced himself to turn and leave, heading down to medical to find the two people he needed.

Ahsoka was perched on one of the medical beds, her side uncovered and showing a fresh bandage.  She was chatting with 2292, one of the field medics, as he cleaned up medical supplies.  Wolffe and 3639 were standing at the back of the room talking over a datapad.

“Master Plo!”  Ahsoka said, “I’m fine, complete cleared for duty.”

2292 nodded to Plo, “She is sir, and healing well.”

Plo refrained from sighing, having hoped the injury would be enough to justify the decision.  “Commander,” he said, “when your conversation is finished?”

“We’re done,” Wolffe said firmly.  He pointed at 3639, “Put together that schedule, and the list I asked for by the end of tomorrow’s duty shift.”

“Yes sir, Commander,” 3639 replied with a salute.

As Wolffe and Ahsoka joined him in the hall, Plo asked, “List, Commander?”

“Men who have been reeducated,” Wolffe replied, “so that we know who to be particularly careful of.  2224 said that they were the worst danger.  Not many snitches were born that way, and those that were didn’t last long.”

“A wise idea,” Plo said, “will you be able to keep them from realizing you’ve changed?”

“I will,” Wolffe replied.

“You said we have a new mission?”  Ahsoka urged Plo.

“Yes,” Plo said, trying not to sigh.  “It is not a mission I like, but I agree that it is necessary.”

“Sir?”  Wolffe asked as they entered the lift.

“We are going to be playing bait to whatever had been attacking Republic ships,” Plo said once the doors were closed.  “We will rendezvous with the _Hammer_ and the _Flail_ and undertake a series of supply missions that will put us in position for the attackers to target us.”

“That does not sound like a wise mission,” Wolffe said after a moment.

“That’s why it’s called playing bait,” Plo replied.  “The information as to who or what is destroying our ships is valuable.  That is why we are being asked to undertake this role.”

“You’re not sending me away,” Ahsoka said, “not this time.”

“No,” Plo said, feeling inexplicably tired.  “I did not think I could.  Instead, you must promise me Ahsoka, when I tell you to find an escape pod and go there, you will go, regardless of where I am.”

“But Master,” Ahsoka said.

“Promise me, or I will send you back to Coruscant,” Plo said.

Ahsoka bowed her head a moment, “I promise, Master Plo.  When you tell me to, I’ll take an escape pod.”

“Thank you,” Plo said.

“I still don’t like this,” Wolffe muttered.

“Neither do I,” Plo admitted as the doors open.  “But this is our duty, Commander.  This is why they call it a war, it calls for all beings to risk their lives for something greater than themselves.”

Ahsoka made a soft noise and Plo glanced at her, “Sorry,” Ahsoka said, “it’s just so horrible.”

Plo rested his hand gently on her shoulder, offering her what comfort he could as they walked.  “War, any kind of fighting, is supposed to be horrible, even when we tell ourselves the reasons are good.  The loss of life, any life, is not to be celebrated, but instead mourned.  It’s hard when the enemies we fight look like creations of metal, but we must always remember that behind the metal, there are living creatures that we must deal with.”

“I’d just as soon hit them with a few bombs,” Wolffe muttered.

“Perhaps,” Plo said, “but to be a Jedi is to revere life.  We draw our abilities from life, and therefore it must be of value.”

“Even Count Dooku and Ventress?”  Ahsoka asked, frowning, “Because they don’t seem like they’d stop for anything less than killing all of us.”

Plo looked from his Commander to his Padawan, “As a Jedi, I am compelled to say that if the option to allow someone to live exists, we must take it.  As a being whose loyalty is to the Republic, and to all good things, I would say, I will not mourn long if Dooku and Ventress were to be killed in this war.  Ventress has proven herself quick to kill, and Dooku has also proven himself to act without true care for the innocents in this war.  The argument in this is when, where, and how a killing blow is dealt.  To go out deliberately, seeking to kill is not the way of the Jedi, and is not an action I can condone.  However, if at any time, the options are your life or theirs, Ahsoka, I hope you will always chose the path that will allow for your life.”

“I understand,” Ahsoka said, she tilted her head slightly, “I think.”

“We will speak of it again later,” Plo said, “for now, we have a mission to begin.”


	36. Chapter 36

They were in the Abregado System when they finally found the source of the destroyed convoys.  The ship they faced was huge, larger than any ship the Republic currently fielded, too large to ever enter planetary atmosphere. While Ahsoka informed the Council of their discovery, Plo and Wolffe regarded the ship together.

“It’s huge,” Wolffe murmured.  “What purpose could a ship that large hold?  The maneuverability, the weapons, no matter how great they are, there are weaknesses too, blind spots, the power it costs.”

“I think we will understand all before too long,” Plo replied.  “Are the fighters in position?”

“Last of the ships are cycling on now,” one of the comms officers replied, “Preparing for launch.”

Plo itched to be _out there,_ leading his forces in his Aethersprite.  But he couldn’t.  Wolffe had asked it of him in private, after a different convoy had been hit and all the fighters had clearly been hunted down and ripped apart.  Any hope for survival, Wolffe had argued, lay in using the capital ships.  Plo had promised to stay, even when he yearned to be fighting out there.

“Order the fighters to launch at will,” Plo said, “we need to at least get an idea of the weapons capabilities of that ship.”

“IFF says it is the _Malevolence,”_ reported a second officer.

“Master Plo!”  Ahsoka called, tone full of shock and worry, “We’ve lost contact with the rest of the fleet!”

Plo turned to the communications table, Wolffe on his heals as they hurried to join the Padawan, “Let us try,” Plo said gently as he patted Ahsoka’s shoulder.  “Watch, there are sometimes ways around a jamming signal.”

“General,” a comm officer called, “If we launch fighters, there’s no guarantee they’ll be able to communicate through the jamming signal.”

Plo glanced at Wolffe, who shook his head slightly, “Tell them to hold off launching,” Plo said.  “As soon as we’ve broken the jamming signal, they’re too launch.”

“Understood, sir.”  The comm officer said, adjusting his headset to speak with in.

“General, there’s some unusual energy readings,” another officer called, “something’s powering up over there.”

Plo turned, leaving Wolffe to continue working on the jamming signal.  On the officer’s screen, he could see the energy being drawn to the side of the ship and straightened, “That’s a weapon powering up.”  He turned, looking for pilots, “Give the order, get out of here!  We have to warn the fleet.”

“Taking evasive action,” one pilot said.

“Getting coordinates from navigation,” the other said, almost speaking over his partner.

“Commander?”  Plo called, barely remembering not to call him by name.

“No luck,” Wolffe replied, “we’re still being jammed.”

Plo nodded slightly, hand reaching up to tap against his mask as he considered things.  It was too late to order Ahsoka into a shuttle, he knew, it could feel it with a certainty that came from the Force.  Whatever the weapon was going to do, they would know all too soon.

“Ahsoka,” Plo said, reaching a hand for his Padawan.  She rushed forward, letting him pull her against his side into a one-armed hug, “Order the fighters out,” he decided after a moment, “Jammers or not, tell them to make several runs on the ship.  Pick three of them, Wolffe, and get them headed out of the system.  Coruscant, Naboo, and Polis Massa.  Send them with all the scan information we have.  That message must get out.”

“Understood,” Wolffe said as the comm officers began relaying orders.

“Tell the _Flail_ and the _Hammer_ to do the same,” Plo added, “send at least one ship to General Shaak Ti on Kamino, send the others to the other Council members.”

“They’re preparing to fire,” the radar tech announced.

“Brace for impact,” Plo said reaching for the Force as Ahsoka leaned into him.

“Ships are launched,” announced the comm officer.

“They’re firing,” the radar tech said.

Plo closed his eyes, trusting the Force as they waited.

The ship lurched, shuddering so hard that even with the Force, Plo stumbled, cradling Ahsoka against him as men were thrown from their seats and even Wolffe hit the floor.

Once Ahsoka was steady, Plo turned, “Damage reports?”

“We’ve lost all power,” announced one of the officers, “Everything that was turned on is turned off.”

“Life support?”  Plo asked.

“Still up,” came the response a moment later, “the ion shielding held.”

Plo nodded slightly, “What else do we have?”

“Radar,” the radar tech said, voice shaky, “the Malevolence is opening fire.”

“The fighters?”  Plo asked.

“All of them were- were caught,” the radar tech replied.  “ _Hammer_ is dead in the water, _Flail_ is broadcasting data.”

Plo glanced at the view screen in time to see the _Hammer_ explode.

“We’ll need hours to recalibrate everything,” Wolffe said.

“We have minutes,” Plo replied.  “Sound the evacuation orders.  Everyone to the life pods now.”

“Sir,” Wolffe protested.

“Abandon ship,” Plo said, “that’s an order.  Ahsoka, get down to the pods, I’ll be right behind you.”

“Master?”  Ahsoka began.

“I promise, Little ‘Soka,” Plo told her, caressing her montrals with a gentle claw.  “I’ll be right behind you.”

Ahsoka bowed shakily and left the bridge at a run, along with most of the junior officers.

“General,” Wolffe said.

“Wolffe,” Plo said pointedly, “you and I leave last, and together.”

He could feel something in Wolffe easy even as the deaths on the _Flail_ echoed into the Force.  Plo looked out the view screen, watching the final moments of the second ship.  He would remember them, and he would watch.  He owed it to them.

“Sir,” Wolffe grabbed his arm after a moment, “time to go.”

“Yes,” Plo said, and followed his commander out of the bridge.  They raced for the upper level of pods as the ship began to shudder from blaster fire.  Plo reached with the Force, steadying Wolffe against a particularly hard hit.  Finally, they reached the pods, where Ahsoka was waiting, half in, half out of a pod.  Seeing them, she stumbled back inside.  Plo half lifted, half shoved Wolffe into that pod, then enhanced his own speed to follow.  They cleared the door, tumbling to the floor as someone closed the door behind them.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it,” Ahsoka said as she leaned over to help Plo stand.

“I promised,” Plo told her.

“We’re launched,” a clone said.

“Sinker,” Wolffe said, standing up, “how many?”

“Not sure yet sir,” the other clone replied, and Plo caught his nervous glance to Plo and Ahsoka.

“Do not worry,” Plo said, “If you do not wish us to speak your name, we will not, but do not ever fear for us to know it.”

“We don’t hold with that,” Ahsoka said, shaking her head slightly, “You’re allowed to have a name.  Just like Torrent Company does.”

Sinker nodded slightly, “Understood.”

“It’s about to get a bit bumpy,” the other clone in the pod said.

Plo drew Ahsoka to a bench and sat down with her, both of them hanging on with strong hands and the Force as the shockwave of the _Liberator’s_ destruction sent the pod careening out of control.  Plo clung to his Padawan, even as the centrifugal force of the pod’s course pulled him into blackness.


	37. Chapter 37

“Ahsoka!”

Plo shot upright, one hand reaching up to ensure his mask was still in place.

“Right here, Master Plo,” Ahsoka said, coming into his field of vision.  “I’m fine, not even bruised.”

Plo took a deep breath and looked from Ahsoka to the three clones at the front of the pod, all of them staring back at him in shock.  “My apologies,” Plo said.

“Didn’t you tell me to never apologize for caring?”  Ahsoka asked as she knelt beside him.

Plo managed a weak chuckle, “That I did, little ‘Soka.”  He stood up and stepped forward, “What is the situation, Wolffe?”

Wolffe straightened, started to put his hands behind his back, only to grimace as the Force reflected his pain.  After a moment, he tucked his left arm against his stomach as the pain eased, “Sorry, sir.  The pod’s lost power, but we think it can be fixed with a little work.  We’re all bruised up, but capable of working.”

“Your shoulder?”  Plo asked.

“Jammed it on the console during the confusion,” Wolffe said, “not dislocated or broken, just bruised.  Sinker and Boost are combat capable.”

Plo nodded, he remembered Sinker, and assumed that the other was Boost.   “And our air reserves?”

“Twenty-two hours without power,” Sinker said, “Maybe another eight if Boost and I go on reserves now.  Seventy-two hours easy with power.”

Plo nodded slightly.  Sinker and Boost’s armor would allow them extra air, and to even go EV if necessary, while Ahsoka and Wolffe would both have to stay in the pod.  Plo’s mask could supply him with appropriate air for weeks before needed to be recharged, and he had replaced the filters that morning.  He didn’t need the oxygen supplies his people did, and wouldn’t be a factor in their air calculations.

“Let us repair the pod first,” Plo said.  “Then we will decide our next move.”  They all knew there weren’t many options available to them, the Abregado System had no habitable planets, the pods were not lightspeed capable, and there was little hope that, even knowing their location, the council’s fleets would arrive in time.

Then Plo looked at Ahsoka, who was hovering at Sinker’s elbow, eager to help and learn, and resolved that he would _not_ let on that death was a possibility.  Not for any of them.  That was a fear he would spare his Padawan today.

“Sir,” Wolffe said quietly.

Plo could read Wolffe’s concern as he inched closer, “Allow me to see your shoulder, Wolffe.  Even if it is only a bruise, perhaps there is something I can do for it.”

Wolffe hesitated, then nodded, “Yes sir.”

Plo gestured for Wolffe to sit on the floor while Plo settled back on the bench, resting his hand lightly but solidly on Wolffe’s shoulder blade.  As he let the Force’s healing energy slid into Wolffe’s shoulder, Plo touched his Commander’s mind gently.  _“Wolffe.”_

Wolffe was startled, nearly jerking away from him, but settled after a moment as Plo kept the mental touch steady.  He could sense Wolffe’s unease and confusion.

 _“I am sorry to do this, but it would be best if we do not speak aloud.”_   Plo continued as he gently probed Wolffe’s shoulder with the Force and his palm.  _“We know our chances are not high, but Ahsoka does not.  I would not give her that fear just yet.”_

Understanding came from Wolffe, then tentatively, he thought, _“It will be difficult, but we can do it.”_

 _“Thank you,”_ Plo said, then gently pulled back from his commander’s mind even as he pulled his hand from his shoulder.  “Try moving now,” he said out loud.  “That should have helped.”

Wolffe flexed his shoulder and moved his arm a bit, “That’s much better, sir.  Thank you.”

Plo moved to the front of the pod, looking through the view screen at the debris field.  He could see at least two fighters, ripped to pieces, but their pieces blocked his view.  He reached out and gently nudged it aside.  In moments, he could see more of the debris field that had once been three capital ships and their fighter escort.  He could feel life, although not as many as there should have been, and even as he tried to track them down, he could feel more lives vanish, the void of death growing slowly.

This was the true danger, Plo realized.  Not the destruction of the ships, not the loss of communication, but that which was stealing his men’s lives while he was helpless.  Something stalked the debris field, claiming pods and collecting kills, ensuring that another convey would be unable to carry out the news of what hunted them.

“Another pod!”  Ahsoka exclaimed, her hand thrusting over Plo’s shoulder.  Plo reached to stop her, but the pod was already moving, and he could feel Ahsoka’s desperate denial of what Plo already knew.

The view screen of the pod was shattered, the whole front crushed, and two bodies floated half in and out of the pod.

“No,” Ahsoka whispered.

“Something busted that pod open,” Boost said.

Plo knew what to say, even as he let Ahsoka curl into his side with a sob.  “We are not alone out here.”

He could feel Wolffe’s agony as his commander realized what Plo knew, that the 104th was dying and they were helpless.

“Let’s get the power back,” Sinker said, “then we can at least get the beacon working.  The fleets are surely on the way already, they just need to know where to go.”  It was false bravado, cheery words to encourage them, but Plo knew they needed to hear it.

“Why?”  Ahsoka asked softly.

“Because it creates fear,” Plo replied, allowing his Padawan to curl in his lap for comfort.  “When there are no survivors, it means that it is a mystery, an unknown.  The unknown is so often the greatest fear of thinking beings.”

“What was that weapon, sir?”  Boost asked.  “It was almost like an ion cannon.”

“It was,” Plo replied.  “A large ion cannon, perhaps the largest ever built.”

“How do you even power something like that?”  Wolffe demanded.

“Kyber crystals,” Plo said, “untuned kyber crystals would power that.”

“I thought that Ilum was the only place they grew,” Ahsoka said after a moment.

“Ilum and Jedha are our primary sources,” Plo agreed, “There are a few others, but they are well guarded.  It is possible that the separatists have found their own source.”

“This is something the Republic needs to know,” Wolffe said.

The console in front of Plo flickered, then lit up as a soft hum filled the air, “Power’s up,” Boost announced.

“Shut down as much as possible,” Plo ordered as he reached to get started.  “We do not know who may be watching.”

The comm came on with a click.  _“This is pod 2178, we are under attack.”_

Plo felt Ahsoka shift in his lap even as Plo reached outward in the Force.  The panicked individuals who were yelling through the speakers were not so far away.  With Ahsoka following behind, Plo pushed aside debris until they could see the pod in question.

The pod looked normal, but it was being held by a massive, four-pronged claw with the jet pack lights of a small swarm of droids.  “No,” Ahsoka whimpered as a whistling noise cut through the men’s’ voices, even as their words turned to terrified screams.

Two small forms flew out of the pod, limp before they were clear of the screen, even as the voices cut off.

Plo carefully pushed Ahsoka to Wolffe, who wrapped an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders.  “Wolffe, get the beacon going.”  He stood, “Help is coming.”

He knew that, just as he knew they would have to hold their own until it arrived. 

“Sir?”  Boost said.

“They’ve spotted us,” Sinker said.

“I can survive vacuum long enough,” Plo said, even as his skin tightened against the thought of the cold, “and your uniforms will act similarly.  We must hold on.  Help is coming.”

Boost didn’t believe him, but Sinker grabbed his helmet, and flung Boost’s into his stomach.  “Right behind you, General.”

“Right,” Boost said after a moment.

“Keep that beacon going,” Plo told Wolffe, who saluted him even as Ahsoka stepped away from him.  “We will survive this.”  He turned and began the door cycles before Ahsoka could do more than whistle a shrill protest in her own language.


	38. Chapter 38

Trouble always comes in threes, Anakin thought as Kix gave him a shot against the migraine that had taken hold when Waxer, Boil, and Kitster had escorted Jesse and Han onto the bridge.  While Kitster had been glaring, Waxer and Boil had been hiding amusement, and Anakin didn’t need the Force to know that Jesse and Han’s contrition had been mostly feigned.

With the painkiller working its way through his mind, Anakin regarded the medic for a long moment, “What are we going to do with them?”

“Well,” Kix said, “I don’t know what you’re going to do, but Jesse’s sleeping solo for a while.”

Anakin tilted his head, “That was way too much information, Kix.”  He glanced around the empty infirmary, “Perhaps Rex has something that will give them something to do.  At least on a mission, they restrain themselves from getting in too much trouble.”

“It would let Kitster figure out what Han did to the Falcon this time,” Kix agreed.

“Hey, last time, he improved the energy draw,” Anakin said, “it was actually impressive.”

“He also inverted the inertial dampers,” Kix said, “so that anyone who tried to pilot the ship ran the risk of passing out from inertia.”

“It’s an easy mistake to make,” Anakin said as he stood up.  “Maybe I’ll just get him a ship of his own.”

“Don’t reward his behavior,” Kix protested.

“I’m protecting my sanity,” Anakin said, “and my ass, if Kitster decides he needs more target practice.”

The comm system crackled to life, “Commander Skywalker please return to the bridge.”

“On my way,” Anakin said.  He turned to Kix, “I won’t get him a ship without talking to you first.  Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

“Go ahead,” Kix said, waving his hand generously.

Anakin raced back through the ship to the bridge, skidding to a stop right outside and taking a steadying breath before walking in.  Waiting with Rex, Crys, and Striker was Obi-Wan’s holographic form.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, not quite hiding his pleased smile.

“Hello Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “I desperately need your help.”

Anakin’s smile faded, “How can I help?”

“For the past month and more, Republic conveys have been destroyed by the Separatists by means unknown,” Obi-Wan said, “Master Plo Koon and his 104th battalion were assigned to act as bait, to try to figure out what was happening.  We just lost contact with them, and the consensus is that they’ve found what we’re looking for.”

“What do you need from me?”  Anakin asked.

“I can’t leave my post, and there’s no one else close by,” Obi-Wan said, “is there any way you can get to the Abregado System quickly?”

Anakin glanced at Crys, at the navigation station.  “Two hours sir,” Crys said.

“Two hours,” Anakin repeated, looking at Obi-Wan.  “We can’t take a sustained assault, Obi-Wan.”

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said, “and it may be that- that there’s nothing.  We just, we need information, Anakin.”

Anakin nodded, “We’ll do what we can, Obi-Wan.  I’ll contact you soon.”

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said and vanished.

Anakin leaned against the side of the holotable a moment, thinking.  Then the Force slid into the forefront of his mind, and he saw the cockpit of the _Twilight,_ a Togrutan teenager in the co-pilot seat and a red sun ahead of him.  _“Master Plo found me and brought me to the temple, Master.  That’s why I spoke up like that.”_   There was a sense of change, though much of the view was the same.  _“There’s a beacon!  There’s a pod.”_ Then, the _Twilight’s_ storage hold, now mostly occupied by a pod, with three clones and Master Plo sprawled around it, the Togrutan teen was supporting the Jedi Master with gentle hands.

Anakin opened his eyes and straightened.  “Striker, Crys, prepare the _Pathfinder_ for a jump to the edge of the Abregado System.  You’ll stand by there.  I’m taking Rex, Jesse, Kix, and Han with me in the _Twilight._ ”

“What’s the plan?”  Rex asked.

“We’re going to scout ahead,” Anakin said, “the _Twilight_ can pass as a freighter making a course correction a lot easier than the _Pathfinder._   If there are survivors, we can tag them for the _Pathfinder,_ and if the Seps are still around, we’ll be small enough to hopefully avoid notice.”

“You saw something?”  Rex asked.

Anakin shook his head slightly, “What might have been, I think.  Force things and all that.  Let’s move.”

“You’re really going to take Han?”  Crys asked.

“If it keeps him from mucking around with the _Falcon,_ then yes,” Anakin said, rubbing his hip.  “I want Kitster to prep the ships.  We’ll use the freighters as back up going in.  Put Matchstick, Oddball, and…”

“Flyby’s good with the CVX,” Striker offered.

“Flyby then,” Anakin said, “put them in the pilot seat, and split the better gunners between the three.  I want Kitster to stay on the _Pathfinder_ this time, though.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Striker said, saluting.

“No need to worry about anything,” Crys added.

“I’ll call Appo up,” Rex said as he followed Anakin into the hallway.  Anakin nodded, the Captain was one of the officers that Rex kept on bridge watch, same as the pilots rotated.  Crys was learning navigation and coms, but Anakin was hopefully that they could manage to find more bridge crew at some point.  Obi-Wan had hinted at a plan for that, when Anakin had mentioned the problem, but nothing had yet to come of it.

“Rex,” Anakin said, “Master Plo has a Padawan, a Togrutan, you said?”

“Ahsoka Tano,” Rex agreed, “nice kid, if young.”

Anakin hummed a little, thoughtfully as the overhead comm started up, sending Kix, Jesse, and Han to the _Twilight_ and Appo to the bridge.

“What did you see?”  Rex asked as they entered the lift.

Anakin tilted his head, “I think I saw the Padawan I could have had, in another time.”

“Do you mean, not Commander Tano?”  Rex said.

“I’m not sure,” Anakin said, “but it was possible.  I mean, the future is always in motion, and we’ve changed a lot, doing what we did.”

“A commander,” Rex shook his head, “Forgive me for saying, but that would have been nothing but trouble.”

Anakin grinned at the captain, “But Captain, we like trouble.”

“The fact that you honestly believe that bothers me a lot more than it should,” Rex admitted as they entered the hall leading to the hanger.  The second lift opened moments later to release Jesse and Han.

“Commander, Captain,” Jesse said.

“Jesse,” Anakin said, “Han.”

“How’s your head?”  Han asked.

“Better,” Anakin admitted.  He glanced at the boy, now dressed in black pants and a cream shirt and looking much better than he had when Anakin had first met him.  Good food that was available in large quantities was adding some weight that Han had needed, making him look more like a child than a miniature adult.  When Jesse’s hand dropped on Han’s shoulder, Anakin was reminded, again, that the two were only three years apart, for all that Jesse looked an easy ten years older.  Especially now that Jesse’s tattoo had healed, leaving only the dark brown Republic military gear behind.

“I want a tattoo,” Han announced, making Anakin check his shields.  Han had a talent for inadvertently picking up stray thoughts without realizing it, after his general clairvoyance, it was his strongest Force talent.  Anakin wasn’t sure if the boy had been disappointed at learning he wasn’t Jedi strong, or content with his own abilities.  Either way, Anakin thought that Han would be a menace as a pilot and at the sabacc table when he was older.  The challenge would be to instill in Han the morals to keep him from going too far in either skill.

“You’ll have to talk to Kix about that,” Jesse replied.

“That’s not fair,” Han said.

Anakin glanced at Jesse, who shrugged, “Kix put the artists on notice.  If Han shows up with a tattoo before he says it’s okay, he’ll start with salt and the special medical tools, and the second stage will be a complete physical, with a prostate exam.”

“What’s the third stage?”  Anakin asked.

“They don’t know,” Kix announced as he came around the _Twilight,_ “I let them know the first two consequences to see who was going to risk the third.”

“Kix,” Rex said.

“Captain,” Kix replied.

“Obi-Wan has asked us to investigate the Abregado System,” Anakin announced, catching their attention.  “Master Plo Koon and his men were there, searching for some new kind of Separatist weapon or attack strategy that has been responsible for ambushing several convoys.  They’ve lost contact with Master Koon, and there’s nobody able to see why.  We’ll be scouting in the _Twilight_ with the _Pathfinder_ at the edge of the system if we need them.  Obi-Wan says they don’t expect us to find survivors, but I’m not going to accept that until we’ve seen what happened.  Now, let’s load up and get moving,” Anakin said.  “Han, you’re my co-pilot, start the pre-flight sequence.  Jesse, Rex, prep for EV, I don’t’ know that we’ll need it, but it’s better to have it and not need it.  Kix, how much time do you need?”

“Give me ten,” Kix said, “I have everything I need here, just have to get it on board.”

“Tell me how to help,” Anakin said, following the medic to his supplies.  Telekinesis was occasionally useful, Anakin found, no matter how many of the masters would have accused him of showing off.


	39. Chapter 39

With the droid hunter defeated, Plo allowed himself a moment of shaky relief.  He’d been sure he could do it, but operating in zero-g, using the Force to push pull himself to be able to do what he needed, was nerve wracking.  The wrong pressure point, and he’d be floating far away.  The wrong pull point, and Sinker could have been floating off into space, because his men trusted him with their names, and with their lives.

Then Plo remembered his promise, the Force’s assurance, that help was coming.  So, he settled himself back onto the pod, briefly assured Ahsoka through their training bond, then reached out for the help that was coming.  At first, he felt nothing familiar, no one he knew at all, only a slowly eclipsing darkness that he did not want to know.

Just as he thought he’d have to admit that all that was left was the _Malevolence,_ a shining beacon of light came into the system, detectable only long enough for Plo to detect it, and then it was gone, hidden behind shields Plo recognized as a variation on Kit Fisto’s preferred shields.  The ones Kit had learned from his uncle, that only a small group of Jedi had ever learned.

“Sir,” Boost said, “that help you mentioned.”

“They’re here,” Plo said, “they are coming.”

“But who?”  Sinker asked.  “Who’d come here looking for us?  We’re just clones.”

Plo stared at the pair until they both ducked their heads in shame.  “You are not just anything, my sons.  You are Boost and Sinker, and you are precious to me.  As to who would come to rescue clones,” he tapped his mask, reaching out again, “there are many who would come, but our rescuer should be no surprise to either of you.”

Lights came on, illuminating the pod, then dimmed to reveal a G9-Rigger that swooped over them.  A tow cable clamped onto the pod before Plo, and he made sure of his grip as the cable began to retract.

“You’re sure we can trust them General?”  Sinker asked softly as they were pulled into the cargo bay.

“Very sure,” Plo replied.  He slid down the side of the pod, followed by Boost and Sinker, only to be caught by a man in a grey and black uniform.

“General Koon,” Rex said with a smile, “It’s good to see you alive.”

Plo took a steadying breath as two other clones carefully pulled off Boost and Sinker’s helmets.  Then Anakin came into the cargo bay with a boy on his heels.  He gestured to the pod and the forward view screen came off, allowing Ahsoka and Wolffe to scramble out.

“General,” Wolffe said, stumbling over to Plo.

“Wolffe,” Plo said, reaching out a hand and letting Wolffe pull it over his shoulder and steady him.  “Commander Wolffe, I am sure you remember Anakin Skywalker.”

“Commander,” Anakin said with a nod, “I’m glad that we were able to find you.”

“How did you know?”  Wolffe asked.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin said, “there wasn’t anybody in place and able to get here in time, but we were.”  He gestured, “This is Captain Rex, leader of Torrent Company, along with Jesse and Kix, Kix is our medic.  And that’s Han Solo.  Welcome aboard the _Twilight._ ”

“I had heard of Han Solo,” Plo said, watching as Han helped Ahsoka onto one of the medical benches.  “Anakin, that is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.”

Anakin and Rex exchanged a look, Anakin looked amused while Rex, surprisingly, looked as if he was practicing some sort of meditation in patience.  “Han,” Anakin said, “go back up front and let me know when _Pathfinder_ checks in.  We’re going to get moving once everyone’s settled back here.”

Han turned and blinked a moment before smiling, “Yes sir.”

Anakin smiled back, “Kix, you need anything from us?”

“Try not to make any sudden moves, sir,” Kix said as he ran a scanner over Boost, glancing from his datapad to Anakin and back.  “I think they’ll be fine, but I was limited in the supplies I could bring.”

“Of course,” Anakin said.  “I’ll let everyone know when we’re ready to pull out.”

“If I may suggest,” Plo said, as he and Wolffe settled on another of the benches, “shut down your nonessential systems, and be prepared to shut down everything if the _Malevolence_ comes back.  They seemed to be scanning for and tracking technology.”

“Will do,” Anakin said.  Plo could already tell that Anakin knew what Plo knew, there were no more survivors. The pod hunters had taken care of them all.  Anakin did shoot another thoughtful look at Ahsoka, who was watching as Jesse and Rex began hauling some supplies out of a box, but left without talking to her.

“Wonder what that’s about,” Wolffe said quietly.

“I will ask,” Plo said.

Rex glanced over at them, and then at Ahsoka, then said something to Jesse, who nodded.  Then Rex walked over and sat beside Wolffe, “Sounds like you’ve had a hell of a day.”

Wolffe snorted, “I’ve had a bad week, Rex.  Started with learning about how I was reeducated on Kamino.”

Rex turned to look at him, “Who, why did they tell you?”

“Because then I could reverse it,” Plo Koon interjected.

“Reverse- you remember?”

“I remember Bexar,” Wolffe agreed after a moment.

Rex closed his eyes and dipped his head slightly, “He’ll be pleased to know that, Wolffe.  He’s on the _Pathfinder.”_

Wolffe nodded.  “About Ahsoka, though.”

“That,” Rex said, he sat back for a moment, glancing towards the cockpit.  “Apparently, if things hadn’t changed the way they did, Ahsoka could have been Anakin’s Padawan.”

Wolffe choked on air while Plo twisted to give Rex his full attention, “What?”

Rex half-shrugged, “Anakin hasn’t told me much, but he definitely saw something earlier, when Obi-Wan briefed us, and he was the one who seemed pretty sure about it.”

Plo glanced at Ahsoka, now being checked over by Kix while Jesse sat beside her and talked to her.  Ahsoka was smiling, animated as she listened to Jesse.  It was the open-hearted smile he quietly adored in his Padawan, but which also left him in despair when it’s appearance became rare in the face of the war.  What would Ahsoka have been like, a reckless free spirt under the guidance of a reckless rebel like Anakin Skywalker?

“Master Plo?”  Anakin said, standing in the door, “Could I speak to you for a minute?”

“Of course,” Plo said standing up carefully.

“I still need to check him over,” Kix pointed out.

“Sure,” Anakin said, “Just come up front when you’re ready.  I’m sending Han back to sit with you either way.”

The cockpit of the G9 was spacious, although someone had rigged a pair of drop benches on the back of the cockpit, an invitation for guests.  An astromech was seated between the two benches, connected to the ship via a port there.

“Of what did you wish to speak?”  Plo asked as Anakin slid into the pilot’s seat and Han vanished into the back end, feet dragging slightly.

“Rex told you about my vision,” Anakin said after a moment.

“He did,” Plo replied, easing down into the co-pilot’s seat.

Anakin nodded slightly, “I saw her, or rather, I heard Ahsoka, when I drank from the wellspring.”

“Did you?”  Plo asked quietly.

“Under my guidance, she left the Jedi,” Anakin said.  “I don’t know why, or how, but she left.  I think the Order made her leave, and tried to bring her back, but she wouldn’t go.  I told her,” he hesitated, “I said, _I understand wanting to walk away from the Order._ ”  He glanced up at Plo, “I don’t know, all I heard were pieces, voices without context.  I knew, though, I know whoever this girl was that I heard, she was special; you do understand that, right?”

“I do,” Plo said, “I’ve known that since I found her.”

Anakin nodded, “I’m sorry I don’t know more.  I’d tell you if I did.”

“Thank you,” Plo replied, “forewarned is forearmed, Skywalker.”

“Anakin,” Anakin corrected him.  “I’m no Jedi, but you can call me Anakin.”

“You will not come back to the Order?”  Plo asked.

Anakin shook his head, “Two reasons, Master Koon.  The first is no secret now, not really.  I’m married.”

Plo tilted his head slightly, surprised, but not shocked by it.  “May you have many happy years together, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said.  He blinked, “I, we haven’t told many people.  I had the Order, but her own path, she’s not supposed to be married without special permission.  Anyways, you’re the first person either of us told who just wished us well.”  He crossed his arms over his chest, almost hugging himself, “After Obi-Wan, well, did you know, you were his third choice?  If, when, something happened?”

“I was told,” Plo said, “well after the fact, however.”

Anakin nodded slightly, “I didn’t tell Obi-Wan this, he- he needed time, after Rattatak, but Master Plo, the wellspring showed me that if I stayed with the Order, if I became a Jedi Knight; I’m going to Fall.  I’m going to kill my wife, Obi-Wan will be sent to hunt me down.  I can’t go back, not to that.”

Plo wondered if Obi-Wan had told Anakin what had been deduced about Anakin’s mind, and thought perhaps he should let the young man know.  Then the console lit up with warnings and the astromech beeped a warning.  Plo could see the radar from where he sat, and he knew.

“They have returned.”


	40. Chapter 40

“Do we shut down or do we run?”  Anakin asked, hands hovering over the controls, trusting the Master’s experience and the whispers of suggestions from the Force.  It wasn’t easy, Anakin wanted to just run and not trust anything but his own choices, but Rex had made a strong case about his trust issues and self-reliance, and Anakin had promised to try to recognize when someone else might know better than him.

“Where would we run to?”  Plo asked.

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at the waiting R2-D2, “Artoo has the course to the _Pathfinder,_ we just need to clear the debris to make the jump.”

Plo was quiet for a moment, staring at the view screen, then he shook his head.  “No, we wait.  That is the _Malevolence_ and it has a massive ion cannon at its disposal that took down three capital ships in one shot.  Once they have passed us again, then we can try, but not yet.”

Anakin nodded and began flipping switches, trying not to let on how shaken the idea of an ion cannon that powerful.  He didn’t even have near the fleet to take something like that.  All he had was a troop transport ship and four freighters, and no access to materials or new ships if he managed to lose something.

“Should we shut down Artoo?”

“Yes,” Plo said after a moment, “They were able to track our life pods.”

Anakin bowed his head for a moment, for the men lost, then stood and went to shut down his friend.  “Sorry buddy,” Anakin said when Artoo whistled curiously at him.  “We’ll see you soon.”

The ship became dark, with only the life support still running.  Anakin glanced over his shoulder, hoping that shielding was going to hold.  Fixing things on the ship that weren’t directly a part of the ship actually working had been less a priority than things like the shields, hyperdrive, and sublights.  He made a mental note to move up some of those low priority repairs and upgrades, especially if they were going to go directly up against the seps like this.

The door opened and Han stepped in, “What’s going on?  Kix wants to know why it’s dark?”

“We’re hiding,” Anakin said, “the energy readings would have given us away.”

Han rushed to look out the viewscreen, “Who are we hiding from?”

Anakin reached over to steady Han when his boots slipped on the floor.  “It’s a ship, I’ll explain later.  Right now, I need you to explain it to everyone back there.”

“Okay!”  Han said and raced away.

Anakin smiled a little as he left.

“May I ask,” Plo said, “where did he come from?”

Anakin blinked and turned back to the Kel Dor, “He was a slave.  There was an incident, and we got this ship, three others, and a dozen slaves out of it.  Most of the other slaves we’ve found safe haven for, or took home to their families.  Han was in an orphanage, and he and Jesse bonded so quickly, I couldn’t force them to separate.”  Anakin tilted his head slightly, “Although he’s occasionally more trouble than expected.  He’s a mechanic, the experimental kind like me, so I get why he does things, but, he’s kind of bad at his timing.  We, Jesse, Kix, Rex, and I, are trying to give him consequences and boundaries.  It could be going better.”

Master Plo hummed a moment, “I do not know your set up enough to speak to such things.”

Anakin nodded, “Well, we’ve got the planet with the wellspring, and the _Pathfinder_ , we’ve kind of claimed both.  Although our planet mostly serves to hold the brothers who are too conditioned to accept freedom.”

“They were… reeducated?”  Master Plo asked carefully.

“Yes, sir,” Anakin said, thinking sadly of the men who couldn’t understand why it was wrong to give away their location and goals to the Kaminoans.

“I was able to restore Wolffe’s memories from reeducation,” Master Plo said, “perhaps your men can also be saved in such a way.”

“You did what?”  Anakin said, amazed.  He’d tried everything he knew, with no success.   _“How?_ ”

“It is not easy to do,” Master Plo admitted, “but it is possible in some cases.  Cody indicated that it was because it did not take fully with Wolffe.”

Anakin settled slightly, disappointed.  He already knew whatever Master Plo had done would be beyond his skill if the criteria was that the reeducation did not ‘take’.  “The _Pathfinder’s_ crew, they were mindwiped a _lot._   Every few trips, from what we could tell.  Keeps them from getting ideas about how wrong it was, what they did.”

“I would not give up,” Plo Koon said, “they can be saved with enough patience.”

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, “I just hate that someone made it okay, Master.  That they thought to do that, to steal away everything, was right.”

“As do all good men, Anakin,” Master Plo replied, “and Anakin, you may refer to me as Plo, if you so wish.”

That brought Anakin’s eyes flying open, shock and disbelief so strong in him that he knew Master Plo sensed it as well.  “I couldn’t,” Anakin said.

“Why not?”  Master Plo asked.

“It- that would, it’s not,” Anakin stumbled for a moment, seeking the proper words to express why he couldn’t dare.  Some people, you couldn’t just ignore their title.  “It would be _rude._   I can’t.  I’m sorry, Master, I just, I _can’t.”_

He thought for a moment that Master Plo was disappointed in him, but the Kel Dor only looked out the window, “I believe we are safe now.  Or at least, the _Malevolence_ is out of place to come after us.”

Anakin nodded, standing and heading for Artoo, “Then let’s get back to the _Pathfinder,_ and figure out where to go from there.”

“Agreed,” Master Plo said as he started rebooting the _Twilight._


End file.
